Under the Killing Moon
by AlchemyIndex
Summary: *Arc one now complete* Yaoi themes. Mini series consisting of short stories all centering around a supernatural/horror/crime theme. "We can pretend to be human, some of us are better at it than others. But you never forget there are monsters inside us; this is what we are."
1. Stealing Souls Ch 1

**Disclaimer: Disclaims shit. I own nothing.**

**A/N: ~points up~ With that out of the way lets get down to business. This is my second writing, it is completely unrelated to my first For Miles and will be treated very differently in many aspects. This world is a lot more expansive than the one I created for FM.**

**Also very unlike my other story, this is by no means a romance first. Cloud being my protagonist will go through a lot of difficulties. He will probably be tortured a lot, because I am the writer and he is my bitch. I assure you eventually he will find someone to love but not without a lot of suffering and confusion.**

**Anyone that has read my other work should know that I really like two things: the band Thrice and supernatural themes. These tales will be focused heavily on those aspects, mostly the latter. In this world lycanthropes (NOT limited to just werewolves), faeries, vampires, mages (used as a general term here), ghouls and all other types of 'monsters' are very real. They are also people. This story will deal with a lot of talk of prejudice towards these folks.**

**'Under the Killing Moon' is the series title based off a song of the same name from the Thrice album the Artist in the Ambulance. This song gave me the inspiration for the TYPE of story I would write. Amazing, huh? UtKM will be a series of short stories, each arc will be no more than five chapters, however long each chapter may be. Some will be shorter than others.**

**The inspiration for this story would have to be my own demented fantasies. When I have a bad day I daydream about something badass or something far worse than my own situation. Either way it usually perks me up quite a bit. As of late my relationship with my current partner has been really strained and things are not going very well. So there have been many bad days and thus lots of inspiration to write for this. This is also somewhat dedicated one of my readers out there. Her continued support has rekindled my motivation many times over. If not for her I probably would have ended these project.**

**Thank you very much, Kaoru. I hope you enjoy this story as well.**

* * *

Arc one: Stealing Souls

Chapter one

Summer, dreadful summer. The dry heat of the Hollow Bastion summer was intense enough to set fire to the grass without aid, on days like this I gravely pitied those with outdoor jobs. The cruelty of the heat and humidity made me long for the cold embrace of winter. The summer was the busiest time of the year for my job; as a homicide investigator that was by no means a good thing. Perhaps it was the heat that made people start to lose their minds and make rash decisions they would come later to regret, but in my field I knew that was incorrect.

Specifically I was the lead detective in a small division of the Hollow Bastion Police Department that focused on supernatural crimes. There are many things that go bump in the night, most of which have very few rights. My department worked on the cases the HBPD didn't want to take on, prejudices were too strong amongst them to work efficiently.

One could argue they were more prejudiced against our little team than against the 'monsters' themselves, as if they couldn't swallow the idea of someone helping them. We caught a lot of shit for many reasons but mostly because only one of our quartet was a true human.

It didn't help our cause that aside from our troupe's only human, the rest of us were quite striking, causing further dismay. We all had features that made us stand out in a crowd, adding to our list of unhumanly traits. I myself had quite the head of hair; a spiky mass of blond that stood without aid in spokes that defied gravity, true blue eyes that reflected a perfect summer sky, and more physical strength than my lean muscle lead the eye to believe. At first glance all these features and standing at 5' 8" (172cm) weighing 135lb (61kg), I was definitely not the image of intimidating.

It also didn't help that while we were considered to be officers, only one of us was truly firearm trained. I could shoot but not well enough to rely on. Most of the officers couldn't understand how you could call yourself a law official and not handle a gun.

Truth was with our area blades were more effective both in cost and in damage quality. Most 'ghoulies' didn't give a shit if you shot them, stick 'em with a silver blade and you might come out of it alive. Though of course being trapped in melee range with something strong enough to literally tear your limb from limb wasn't quite ideal.

My grandmother had been a powerful shaman, good natured woman too. Thanks to that heritage I had a decent control over elemental magick and very sharp eyes. Shamans were people of the land, huntsman and such, they had slightly better senses than normal people, though not as good as most 'monsters'.

So whats an interesting fellow like me doing standing out in the middle of a barren field on the skirts of town? Stating the obvious, yes I am sweating and no this isn't for pleasure. My inner monologue had done well to distract me while I stared into the mess in the dead grass, still unable to process what my eyes were seeing.

I couldn't help but feel like my brain was trying to protect me from what it was by simply denying understanding. If I couldn't recognize it I probably wouldn't get nightmares from it. I took a deep shuddering breath, taking in the acrid stench of rotting flesh. Truly, this is why I hated the summer. The heat sped the rate of decay and made it smell so much worse. It was ripening under the sun, slowly destroying potential evidence.

Taking the gloves from my back pocket I slipped them on with practiced ease. Slowly I knelt into the the grass which was stained in dried blood. The figure before me was just a heap of raw meat. Had I not been previously informed that it was a man it would have taken me longer than I was proud of to come to that conclusion.

The body was hard to look at but even harder to look away from. The victim had been skinned alive, no inch of his body had been spared. I tried to examine the corpse with minimal touching concluding that I would definitely have nightmares from this experience. Nausea creeped up as I moved closer to better inspect the body with my eyes. The smell alone made me want to vomit, the flies buzzing around my ears wasn't helping much either.

Slowly my eyes creeped over the form. Being bold I took a fleshy arm into my hand and rolled it softly so the elbow was facing me. My bravery was rewarded as I caught sight of a light impression in the muscle the shape of a circle. Studying it for a moment longer I put it back down and repeated the same motion with the other arm with the same reward. My hands drifted down to the form's hips, carefully prodding around the wound of his groin.

This felt so personal. My eyes flicked over it again, the same indentions found around it the remains of his groin. It was an unnecessary addition to an already gruesome crime. They could have skinned him without taking his manhood.  
Footsteps crunched on the grass behind me calling my attention to the intruder. A mop of black spiky hair and striking baby blue eyes to rival my own, a medium build on a tall frame. A coy grin graced his face, "Jeez you don't waste any time Cloud."

I cocked my head lightly to the side, blond bangs cascaded into view.

"Hm, Zack?"

Laughing, he motioned to my hands, "You could of at least bought him dinner first." Looking down I wanted to laugh as well. In any other circumstance it would have been funny but considering I was examining the remains of a dead man's genitals, it really wasn't.

Angry footsteps sounded on the grass and a low growl could be heard. I turned and faced the man stalking towards us. Tall and lanky, beautiful arrogant face, mako green eyes and a curtain of silver hair flowed behind him every step. Those sharp eyes met mine in a harsh gaze. "Disturbing the crime scene?" His voice came cool and condescending.

Scrunching my nose I replied in a snarky tone, "Not anymore than the horse flies are." I watched him with a sense of pride as the corners of his mouth tilted down in an ugly frown. Ah, such a petty but satisfying victory. Casually I went back to my examination. I could hear him muttering obscenities under his breath as I thoroughly looked over the body. An exasperated sound left his throat causing me to sigh. I stopped and pivoted, gazing at him over my shoulder. "Need I remind you who called whom here?"

"I did NOT call you here, FREAK." The words alone were venomous but the glare and tone really gave it an interesting bite. Needless to say, me and Sephiroth were not friends.

My partner and I exchanged glances before cracking goofy grins. It was officially time for our favorite part of a case, pissing off Sephiroth. "I suppose you're right, YOU didn't call us in."

Zack chimed in right on cue, "Oh but if he didn't call us Cloud, who did?"  
We watched as his face contorted in anger again.

"Hm, it would have to be someone with more clout than him. Someone with more power than he. Hmm..." Thats me Cloud Strife, the emotional super sadist. I loved to make him angry.

The silver haired man snarled; he was absolutely seething. Zack gave his best 'deep in thought' expression before nearly shouting, "Ohhh, like the commissioner?" I really did love my partner sometimes.

I nodded enthusiastically, my blond hair shuffling with the movements. "Now that you mention it I do remember Commissioner Auron calling me and-"

The tension in his nerves finally snapped, Sephiroth's deep voice cut through the air, "Will someone get these two the FUCK out of here?!"

I felt a little immature but that didn't stop me from letting out a low chuckle. A young brunette in uniform came jogging over to us. Her wild bangs splaying out at the ends. Her green eyes twinkled as she approached us. "Sir," she started, she had such a sweet small voice. One would think she was quite and soft spoken until you spent five minutes around her. She was a ball of energy.

Sepiroth turned those cold mako eyes to her, his annoyance showing through his usual arrogant mask.

"Sir," she started again. "I apologize but they are not to be removed from the site until their investigation has been completed as per Auron's order."

He cursed loudly to himself and shot me a dirty look. I merely waggled my eyebrows in response before he stormed off.

Turning to Selphie I batted my baby blue eyes and flashed my best innocent simle, "Thanks momma Selpie, that bully Sephi was trying to stomp down our sand castle again!"

She chuckled lightly until her eyes fell on hte figure. The humor drained and was replaced by unease and disgust. A visible shudder cascaded down her. I looked to her solemnly, "I hate to ask this but I really need to see his back, Selphie."  
She grimaced, I supposed from imagining it and cleared her throat lightly, "I'll see what I can do."

If I had to guess I would say it was her that got us on the case in the first place. She probably asked Auron for some reinforcement. He was a fair man, just wanted the job done right for all parties. Unlike the rest of the HBPD Selphie, her partner Irvine, and Auron were really the only ones that didn't seem to have a problem with anyone considered, 'supernatural''. It was nice knowing you could have some friends in such a hostile environment.

Selphie and Irvine were actually extremely open minded in regards to the different flavors of a person. I always thought it was strange that someone could be so damn accepting of something they weren't a part of. Most people generally only remember the roles they played in some of the greater wars. It wasn't uncommon for them to be first drafts in tough times if they were open about their abilities.

It had taken years of brutal civil war to let them gain rights as people. Some of the more human looking ones like the vampires and the lycanthropes were able to blend rather well. The more obvious the abnormalities the harsher they were treated. Even the pretty ones had it rough sometimes. Prejudice is a hard thing to face.

Moments later the young brunette came bounding back with her small crew and equipment. She blinked emerald eyes at me, "When you're done they're going to bag'em and tag'em." She gestured with a thumb over to the gentlemen by her side.  
I couldn't help but smile in amusement; Zack loosed a light chuckle. We nodded our thanks to her, sending her back on her way to her partner. For someone who couldn't stand dead bodies, she picked an interesting career.

When we finally hauled him over I found what I was looking for. I really didn't like to be right when it came to methods such as these. There above the tailbone was a small cut. I traced my gloved finger along the cleanly cut flesh, it was a little hard to see the indentions. They had been very careful not to leave many marks.

Zack couldn't make it out until his face was inches away from the mottled flesh. He definitely had a stronger stomach than I did. I pulled my finger back and moved down to the man's legs. Studying it closely I found the last two cuts, a large 'U' shape cut into each leg.

Quickly I discarded my gloves as I stood. My eyes scanned the field around us, searching the distance. After slowly panning the area faintly I spotted something in the tall grass. I was really proud of my heritage, my shaman eyes were very sharp. It was the only trait that wasn't diluted in my genes.

Nudging Zack lightly I pointed off in the distance, "Can you see it?"

His crystal blue eyes squinted in the same direction. "Hn." There was a light shake of his head. "No, not from here. What is it?"

"I think its a corner post."

"Fascinating. What does it have to do with ol' meat bag here?"

I scoffed lightly at the term. "The patterns on his flesh from the blade indicate he was skinned as a beast and not as a man. The method that would leave such an indention would require the use of a post or stump and would have been done quickly."

"So that could be our real crime scene."

"Mhm. If I'm right we should find some tufts of fur. Maybe give us a better shot at identifying him."

"Hn." Zack eyed the grass carefully was we made our way over. The post was off in the distance by about a half a mile. The tall grass nearly hid it completely from view. "Do you think it might have been an accident? I mean, judging by location. It could have been a hunter that was out for furs."

I sighed softly, "I wish I could believe that but you know as well as I do there isn't much game out here, especially not for a fur trapper." Thinking on it a little deeper I added, "The person who did this would have to be pretty strong to be able to pull the hide off the body. They used a method that was quick and very physically demanding. Not the ideal choice if you're going to be out for awhile trapping. Not to mention Lycanthropes can be larger than their animal normally is depending on the physique of the person. Then taking into account the effort it must have taken to subdue him..."

"Okay, Okay, I got it." I could hear him sigh from behind me as we trekked through the tall grass. "Maybe I was just having a hard time understanding why anyone would want to do such a thing to another human being. It just seemed so... personal."  
I nodded grimly. I wished dearly that I had an answer for that question but I didn't. As we finally drew upon the post I noticed Zack slowing his pace. I peeked at him from over my shoulder to see his crystal blue eyes downcast into the weeded grass.

"See something interesting in there?"

"No. Well, yes and no."

It was my turn to be confused. "Hm?"

"I noticed back at the body that none of the grass around it had any tracks in it. In fact this entire area is clear of any footprints. How do you move a body half a mile any not leave any tracks?"

I pondered on that. How is that done and why would they have wanted to move it? Zack stayed wandering the area examining the ground while I checked out the post. A tight wire was wound around it, embedded into the wood. There were dark stains on the wood in splatters, a small tuft of fur was snagged in the offending wire. Estimated time of death was around five am, just before sunrise. In the dim light they probably couldn't have seen it. The rest of the work area was near spotless. It had been extremely clean.

"Hey Zack."

He turned to me and hummed a response, "Hmmm?"

"I need forceps and a bag."

He nodded while fishing the small pack out and tossing it to me. Zack was a fantastic partner, always prepared. Didn't hurt that he was also my best friend.

"Find anything good?"

"Not sure, but I'm pretty certain this is his fur. What about you, find anything in your rummage?"

Black locks shook grimly. "No, which is part of the problem. Not a damn track out here. This-" he gestured wildly to the high grass around us, "this shit bends just from looking at it. But some how they managed to skin a man alive here and move him half a mile without bending a fucking blade. It just doesn't make sense. There is no way you can walk through here without leaving some evidence. There's not even a trail from the blood!"

It was a good observation and truthfully, I probably wouldn't wouldn't have noticed it myself. "And you're worried about job security. I knew there was a reason to keep you around."

He gave a dry chuckle, "Oh so I'm supposed to believe that it wasn't for my stunning good looks?" Feigning hurt he hovered his hand over his heart.

I rolled my eyes to him, "Come on, lets head back. I don't think we'll find much else here."

Naturally we turned all our findings over to Selphie and Irvine, giving them a brief report of our findings. It wasn't long before a few more headed over to the same spot we had been ferreting for more information.

"Call me if you get an ID on 'em Selph." She nodded eagerly, "Also tell me what the fur comes back as."

"Of course!"

She was always so energetic. For the moment our work was done, no more could be done here. We said dour goodbyes and headed towards Zack's car.

"Hey Zack?"

"Hn?" His response came lazy as always.

I flashed him a toothy grin, "Coffee?"

"Oh, yes. Sounds great."

Half an hour later we found ourselves sitting in or favorite cafe. A little joint called Ex Malo Bonum, which we thought was latin for 'From Bad to Good'. The name alone made it appealing for me, the fact that it was the best dark roast in town made it all the better for me. They were also one of the very few places in the neighboring towns that served Cafe con Leche, which means they get all of my business.

I was well into my second cup when I eyed Zack. He was blankly staring into the cup his hands held, his brows were furrowed. I sighed and sat the cup back down. "Try not to think too much on it. We've done all we can for now, we just have to wait for the boys in the lab to come up with some answers."

He looked up with distant eyes and his posture slipped, shoulders slumping. "I just don't get it. I don't understand how they could just move him without leaving so much as a track."

"It could have been a levitation spell." It was an unrealistic solution considering the difficulty of casting the spell let alone maintaining it for that duration.

A frown crossed his face, "I hadn't even thought about that. Why do you even need me again?"  
I could tell he was shaken up from the case and needed some reinforcement. I smiled gently to him, "I thought that was obvious. I need you around for your stunning good looks."

He grinned back to me while I continued. "But seriously, your degrees in Supernatural Biology are so very useful. I'd be lost without ya."

Scrunching his nose he sourly replied, "I am still useless with magick."

"If magick could be taught rather than inherited I'm sure you'd have my job right now.. You're very talented Zack."

These weren't exactly empty compliments, Zack was a great partner. If he had any magickal background in his bloodline he would undoubtedly be lead detective for our unit. Though I myself came from a potent line of magick users I wasn't as handy with it. Very sensitive to it, could cast a few spells, but my talents lie with a blade. Zack was one of the few that rivaled me almost perfectly in skill with a sword.

He gave a soft smile and shook his head lightly, raven tresses shuffling softly at the movement. "I'm pretty sure even if they did you'd still be lead. You're just to perfect for the position."

I shot him a playful wink, "Careful now, wouldn't want to have to tell Aerith she has competition."

"Admiration is different than attraction, Strife."

I scoffed lightly and waved him off, "Admiration LEADS to attraction. Why do you think students get crushes on teachers?"

The pink tinge on his cheeks was absolutely priceless. It was kind of a dirty shot after all, dear Aerith had been one of his biology teachers. She was only a few years older than him but it was still fun to tease him about it.

"Back on topic," I cleared my throat lightly and took a sip of my coffee, "we'll have to check the registries to see who if any of the local wizards are practitioners of air magick. If nothing else I can stop by and visit Merlin. Assuming they did cast a levitation spell they'd have to be very powerful in order to maintain it on themselves and poor wolf boy."

Lucky for us Hollow Bastion law required all resident mages to be licensed and registered. Those who refuse registration are offered exile or imprisonment. Unregistered mages who commit a crime are immediately executed. No trial, just a black mark on their name and the hunt begins. It wasn't often that something to that extent occurred but on the rare event I usually had the pleasure of tracking them down.

It was also illegal for an individual to use magick to influence or harm another. In general unless you were a licensed healer, you kept your magick to yourself. If not well then, you either got arrested or I came to collect a bounty. Before I took the position as lead detective I did quite a bit of freelance bounty hunting for the HBPD and worked as a consultant on some cases. Though I'm not terribly fond of the nicknames that stemmed from those jobs. Its not a pretty thing to be associated with an executioner.

While I don't fully agree with the methods they choose, I'm inclined to say they are effective. Hollow Bastion had the lowest magick related crime rate, unfortunately this did not prove to make them any bit less gruesome. Magick related murders could be... creative, to say the least.

The registry itself didn't require anyone to list their magickal preferences it was heavily inferred that willingly listing the information could prevent a lot of trouble on one's behalf. Knowing a mage's expertise can easily add or eliminate a suspect from a crime, invasive in a lot of ways but efficient. I too was subject to this law. There was a VERY detailed file on my capabilities.

"Its getting kind of late."

Zack's voice startled me from my thoughts and my body visibly tensed. I shook my head lightly and dropped a bill on the table. "You're right. Can you drop me at the station? I need to grab my bike so I can go see the old man."

"I could just take you, Cloud."

"Nah," I took one last sip of my now cooling coffee. It was still sweet and strong. "I just have to ask him a few questions then I'll head home myself. I'm sure Aerith is already worried about you."

He chuckled lightly, "The day that woman stops worrying about me is the day I'm pronounced dead."

"See what I mean? Go home and give 'er some piece of mind."

A devious grin crossed his delicate face, "Oh I definitely plan on giving her SOMETHING tonight!" He proceeded to make vulgar expressions and hand gestures.

"Stop, stop, stop! That is not a visual I needed!" I flushed deeply, feeling the heat on my cheeks. How can someone be so open about their sex life?

Zack leaned over the table, his voice came in a hushed tone, "Out of curiosity, were you imagining her naked or me?"

Chuckling I cupped his face in my hand and tenderly thumbed his cheek. "Well if you need to know..." His blue eyes were sparkling with interest as I moved my hand slowly up to his hair and grasped it tightly. I pulled him close to me hovering my parted lips over his. With mere inches apart from us I tightened the grip further and simultaneously pulled back while slamming his head into the table causing our dishes to clatter. Taking the opportunity I snatched the keys off the table and chortled.

"That was for Aerith," humming with victory I twirled the keys around my finger as I made for the door.

"Baby how you gonna do me like that?!"

The door had barely cracked open when he shouted. All eyes were immediately on me. Most of the time I loved Zack, I really did. But then there were these times when he could just be so painfully embarrassing. I shot him a dirty lookkk and he grinned back, swiftly I made for his car.

Sure enough he came bolting out just as I sat on the hood, his face was filled with terror. "Cloud, no, no, no!" Grinning I ground my jean-clad ass into the hood, carefully trying to avoid scuffing it. "Get your ass off my SVT, NOW!"

I laughed wickedly as he tugged me off the hood and began searching for injury. "Tsk, you just take all the fun out of my day."

Scowling he held his hand out for the keys. Gently I pressed them into his palm, "To the station, please."

"... You're a mean one."

"I know, but I have to go do grown up things now. So if you'd please?" I batted my eyes at him causing him to release and annoyed sigh.

"Yeah, yeah." He ushered me over to the passenger side and held the door for me. Zack was so awkwardly gentlemanly with me. It always kind of bothered me that he treated me like a date rather than a partner but its a trait I'd come to expect from him. "Now hurry up before I come to my senses and make you walk back." Snickering I slid into the vehicle and watched as he ran around to his side.

Surprisingly I've only known Zack for three years. When we first met it was like reuniting with an old friend, we got along extremely well. I had gotten the pleasure of recommending him to Auron as an addition to our team back when it was still barely established. I couldn't have been luckier to have found him when I did, interviewing for a different position.

As soon as we made it to the station I dismissed him leaving myself to finish up the report in relative peace. Even if someone has an eidetic memory you're expected to take notes. I never minded, it was a habit I'd always had.

Research on the other hand, that I did not enjoy so much. To some extent I believed I was cursed on information. Seldom did I find anything of value related to a case, this time being no different. Ferreting in the records proved fruitless as none of the resident mages listed a mastery for air magicks except Merlin of course, who had listed all all types. He was easily the strongest wizard in Hollow Bastion, I had no doubts that he could be the most potent in the realm.

Merlin was a good natured man, arrogant to a fault, but still a good hearted man. Because of his talents he knew just about every major mage from the past few centuries. Much to my pleasure I'd be paying him a visit this evening.

The door to my office creaked loudly as it swung open, I swiveled in my chair to greet my intruder. A tall man roughly my age, twenty-seven, with long auburn hair pulled back into a messy ponytail and sky blue eyes stopped at the doorway.

I gave a welcoming smile and beckoned him over, "Will you ever learn to knock, Irvine?"

He flashed a Cheshire grin, "Can't teach an old dog new tricks, Cloud."

"That's not what Selphie tells me." I teased in a low voice.

He shook his head in amusement, a light flush creeping on his cheeks.

"What brings you to my office?"

'Office' was a loose term, it was more of a large storage closet turned into an office. Big enough for a file cabinet, bulletin board, desk and laptop. Comfortably only two people could fill the room and be able to move. When the station was originally built they hadn't considered the possibility of needing the extra space.

Irvine came to rest sitting at the edge of my desk, he could really make anything look graceful. "You ain't gonna believe this, kid. That fur you guys found was identified as rat fur."

I looked at him curiously, turning the information over in my head. "Rat fur? He was a wererat?"

Irvine nodded.

"Wow, I had no idea we had such a rare flavor in our town." What would anyone want with a wererat pelt? "Did we get a name for him?"

He gave another nod as he placed a manilla folder on my desk. I didn't want to touch it yet. I didn't want to see his face before the incident, it was easier to tell myself that body hadn't been a person.

Irvine sighed grimly as he continued, "I should say that we are pretty certain of who it is. But you know how hard it is to identify a lycanthrope body with standard methods, so many things change after the disease takes over." He was drumming his fingers on the desk, a habit I'd only seen him do when something was really bothering him. "We THINK he was Michael Raton. Mary Raton his wife reported him missing two days ago. Chances are she shares his affliction, its all too uncommon for a lycanthrope to mate with anything but its kind. She would be the only one who could truly identify his body."

I paled a little, "Please don't tell me someone sent her to the morgue..."

Irvine gave another small nod.

"No, you can't be serious. She can't see him like that!"

Auburn hair shuffled with a slight shake of his head, "I'm afraid I can't really stop her, this is the surest way to get an answer. Even through the decay and rot she would still know his scent."

I shook my head harshly as I snatched the file off my desk and stuffed it into my backpack. Hastily I shrugged on my jacket, tossed my bag over my shoulders and grasped my helmet while weaving through narrow spaces between desks. I was out the door and on my bike in record time, just under a minute. Lucky for me the morgue wasn't too far away, about ten minutes doing the limit. Driving like the asshole I am, I got there in five.

Our city morgue was attached to the Sisters of Heart hospital, named after the legendary seven princesses. Much to my disappointment as I parked, mine wasn't the only vehicle in the lot. A little red Volkswagen sat haphazardly parked in the guest area.

I sighed heavily while removing my helmet as I headed inside. A small woman was standing at the desk dressed in a red blouse, black pencil skirt, vibrant red heels, dark hair amassed into a tight bun with a large red and white bow adorning her head like a crown.

She turned abruptly when the door shut behind me, her eyes were dark and puffy, cheeks lightly flushed, her small hands trembling. She turned her attention back to the man at the desk who placed a notepad and pen in front of her.

The blond behind the desk spoke in a low tone, "Ma'am, I need you to sign in."

A strange wave of relief washed over me knowing she hadn't signed in yet. I cleared my throat lightly to draw her attention again as I strolled over. She turned slightly to face me and I softened my gaze and tone for her. "You are Mrs. Mary Raton, yes?"

She gave a solemn slow nod.

"Hello, my name is Cloud, Cloud Strife. I work with the HBPD."

Her pretty face scrunched in displeasure, "Forgive me but I'm not much in the questioning mood, Mr. Strife."

I nodded in acknowledgment, "I sort of thought that."

She hurriedly scribbled something on the pad she was still holding and handed it back to the keeper. She spoke keeping her back to me, "If you're not here to question me then what are you here for?" When she finally turned back to me I could see how hollow her eyes were. She looked worn and tired, I doubted she found much sleep as of late.

"I'm here to try to convince you not to go through that door."

Mary's entire demeanor shifted at the words, her hollow eyes anything but friendly. "With all due respect Mr. Strife that could be my husband in there and I have every right to see him with my own two eyes."

For such a small woman she came off as fierce, she had a presence that demanded respect.

"Did they tell you the details of his demise?"

Her expression soured again as she nodded. I sighed and offered my hand to her. She looked at it the way prey watches the predator, curious and frightened. "Mary, no one should have to see a loved one like this. I had hoped that I could save you from this. I pray that you choose to remember him how he was and not how he was found. If you truly wish to see him I'll go with you, no one should have to face this alone."

Her eyes softened and her hand slowly took mine. I walked her to the door and held it open for her. The soft clacking of her heels on the tile soon slowed then died as we stood in center of the cold room, looming over the only occupied table.

The coroner a man named Zexion, made his way into the room shortly after. He was a short man with periwinkle hair, deep blue eyes and fair skin. Attractive but stoic, so alike to his twin that it hurt. His twin worked with the HBPD as part of the forensic team. He eyed me carefully, asking me the silent question, 'are you sure you want her to see this?'

I could feel her hand trembling in mine, instinctively I gave her a reassuring squeeze. Part of me was hoping she would just break down now and run screaming for the hills before she could look but I knew she was too strong for that. Lycanthropes were a tough lot. She would see this through and be haunted by it. I nodded lightly to Zexion and he pulled the sheet back to reveal the fleshy remnants of Michael's face. It was a hard sight to take in before meeting Mary, with her here now it was almost unbearable. I couldn't imagine what she was feeling now seeing someone so dear to her so broken. This man had been her friend, her lover, her husband, yet now he was just a heap of muscle and bone.

Mary's sobs came thick and choked, her hand tightened in mine to the point that it hurt, but I dared not pull away. Hot tears streamed down her cheeks, her small body shook with each hiccuping sob. "Oh Mickey," She cried his name over and over until her knees started to buckle. I caught her before she slipped and brought her close in a soft but distant embrace. The only contact was my arms around her shoulders and her face in the nook of my shoulder where her tears fell seemingly endlessly.

I motioned for Zexion to cover him again. There was no reason for him to be out now, everyone got what they came for. After a few minutes her sobs gradually quieted, her body was shaking less now as the initial shock was subsiding.

"Mary..."

She drew away from me and locked her eyes on mine. They were wild and feral, so dark they almost glinted black. The beast inside her seemed to be screaming to be loosed. "Find them before I do." She nearly hissed the words through gritted teeth.

Nodding softly I brought my hands to hers. "I know how strong you lycans can be Mary but please do not look for trouble. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I had to see you on one of these tables. Please Mary, if not for yourself than for your friends and your husband. They've lost enough today."

"Do you know what its like to have your world shattered?"

I gave her a sad smile and squeezed my hands in hers. "More than I hope you'll ever know. My losses may have been different than yours but I know it all the same."

Tears flowed from her eyes again, "Does the pain ever stop?"

"Eventually, yes. But the hardest part is seeing that life goes on without them and the world still turns when they're not around."

"I don't want to ever forget him."

"As you shouldn't, but you will find your way to live again. Your friends and family will help to see you through this. They will share your pain. 'If you open your wounds surely they'll start to heal.'" I withdrew one of my hands and dug to retrieve my wallet from my back pocket. Withdrawing a business card CI placed it gently into her palm. "The top number is for the station. The number on the bottom is my work cell. If you need anything, call me."

Only a subtle nod of confirmation was given as response.

"Also Mary-"

"Minnie, please. My friends call me Minnie."

I couldn't stop the small smile that formed on my lips. In that moment I truly felt like she would be okay. "Alright, Minnie, please be careful. We don't know if the person responsible would wish you harm as well. If you feel uncomfortable being alone then we can arrange for a car to watch your home for a few days."

She shook her head slowly. "They informed me of that option earlier but I will still decline. I will be spending the next few weeks with in the company of my horde. They too will grieve the loss of their king."

King?

Deciding to let it go I shook her hand and bid her adieu. My helmet and bag were still sitting on the floor near the desk with the young blond. "Thanks for holding onto it Demyx."

"Anytime. Long night, ya?"

"Yeah it seems like its going to be. Take care man."

He nodded lightly as he watched me head out. He was a nice guy, always seemed so ill suited for his job. He was too upbeat and social to be working as an assistant but that was his choice. Every time I said any form of 'bye' to him it almost would come out as 'see you later'. But I felt that was far to grim considering the environment. I came to settle on 'take care'. It seemed more appropriate.

The sun was low in the sky, starting its descent to welcome the night. Time went by so swiftly the days I had active work. Gearing back up I mounted my bike switched it on and left the lot. Merlin lived just outside the northwest side of town, near a swamp about thirty minutes away.

It was during this drive that I recalled why I let Zack drive us around. Sport bikes are great, very efficient on fuel and good for handling traffic but after a little while it hurt your back. No coincidence I started doing yoga after buying my Hyabusa. It was the only way I could get through using it day after day. By the time I got to my destination the sun had already sunk low on the horizon. The light was just peaking over the land. Soon it would be gone entirely and the moon would come in its wake.

Merlin's home was secluded from the rest of the town, no one came this way intentionally. Which for me meant that it was safe to leave my shit outside. I dropped my bag and helmet on the ground next to the bike and strolled up to the heavy wooden door. After delivering a series of sharp knocks to it I waited patiently while rocking on the balls of my heels in my combat boots.

Behind the door I could hear the scuffling of feet with what sounded like a stumble and a curse. Seems like he tripped over his robe again trying to answer the door. Sure enough as the door opened it revealed a very messy Merlin. His long blue robe was dirty at the fringes and his floor length beard was just as unkempt as the rest of him.

"Cloud, its been awhile!"

I gave a polite smile and a nod. "Yes it has been. How was Bermuda?"

"Ah, fantastic! The islands do well for me. So many lively activities and ah the women-"

I chuckled lightly, "Thats enough information. It sounds wonderful, glad you enjoyed yourself."

He grinned wildly, "I forget your tastes lie elsewhere. Well you should know there were some handsome fellows there too. You should go with me next time."

"I will have to keep the offer in mind. Unfortunately this is not a pleasure trip today Merlin. I need your assistance."

"Another case?"

I nodded.

Not moments later he was ushering me inside to the living room. We took familiar positions around the coffee table. Myself on the couch, him in his recliner. Somehow every time we had business together it happened in this room in the same spot. The habits you form and don't notice.

"As usual I cannot disclose any information to you. I just need to ask a few questions then I'll be on my way."

"Of course, of course. We don't need you getting into trouble now."

"Good. Of course I checked the registries for information but I'm consulting you because you would know better than anyone else. Do any of the mages in this area practice air magick? Particularly I'm concerned about levitation spells."

The old man was quiet for a few moments, his brow furrowed in thought. "Not a levitation spell per say but I do know a few individuals that use enchanted items for flight."

Ah, something I hadn't thought of. "It would have to be strong enough to carry the weight of two people."

"Its a possibility, they would have to be very powerful in order to enchant it with such endurance. I only know three witches that use that archaic method of travel, only two reside in this world still Madam Mim and Mizrabel."

Quickly I pulled out my notepad and pen and jotted the information down. "What about your teleportation spell? Does anyone else have the ability?"

He shook his head lightly, "I've never taught it to anyone for fear of misuse. I don't recall anyone studying dimensional magick in this town but I wouldn't rule it out."

"Alright last question. Do you know why someone would take the pelt of a lycanthrope?"

All the color from his face drained immediately from the words. "Who was it? Who was killed?"

"You know I can't tell you that. You should find out soon enough. If it was a friend you have my regards Merlin."

The old man was extremely active in the Lycanthrope communities, a friend to all creatures of magick. His expression was grim, I was left to assume he already knew who. He was too sharp for his own good really.

"Please Merlin, can you answer the question? What would someone want with a pelt? Its obvious this wasn't just a mindless murder. I need to know how serious this is."

"If the victim is who I believe it is, which I pray that it is not, then I must warn the other leaders." He sighed heavily and rubbed at his temples.

"You will do no such thing Merlin. I will go if needed but as a civilian you are not only endangering yourself but also my job."

A pale hand ran over his bald head, a rare nervous gesture from him. "A properly enchanted hide grants the wearer the ability to take the same form. Its the benefits of lycanthropy without the curse. Why they would target a leader is beyond me. If they just wanted a pelt they could have taken anyone from the horde. The fact that a leader was targeted is concerning to say the least. Either it was a coincidence or there is a large oversight of information."

I thought about that for a moment. All lycanthropes were considered powerful by human standards but wererats were at the bottom of the chain. They were still considered prey animals and while they are fearsome in numbers alone they didn't pose much of a threat to most non-humans.

"So its a possibility they were just a victim of the circumstance?"

"Very much so. Even still I'd like to warn the others as they can help to keep their people safe."

I nodded. "I'll get on that right away. Names and addresses please?"

A snap of his fingers and a little red leather book dropped into my lap. I smiled lightly, his magick always amazed me. "Front page, those two should be able to get the word around."

I scrunched my nose lightly, "These two? I know there are several small packs out there and quite a few flavors spread out. Most of these guys are solitary."

"Most of them are interconnected. While there are more... 'unique' lycanthropes out there most of them belong to one of these two groups."

I looked at the page he indicated. Seifer Almasy and Squall Leonhart. I wondered what flavors they and their packs were? They must have a strong presence to have a following that consisted of different breeds. That was almost unheard of.

"Thank you again Merlin. Hopefully this will help us to save more lives."

"Watch your own neck. They may not like you going into their territory unannounced."

I nodded, "Yeah unfortunately if I pussyfoot and go through the proper introductions first it could cause the death of another. I'd rather avoid that if I can. Goodnight, Merlin."

Slowly I approached my bike. The sky had gone dark now and in the thicket of trees the moonlight was completely washed out. It was an inky darkness that filled the swampy region. I hummed lightly in disappointment at the darkness around me. My bike was thirty feet away and I couldn't see even a glimmer.

I sighed softly. My fist clenched as I poured my magick into it, the warmth of my power tingled under the flesh, raising the hairs on my arm. I concentrated the feeling and bid it to manifest, completing the spell in my mind. A small orb of white light manifested from my hand and floated above my head. A simple spell Merlin taught me, Candlelight. The orb shone brightly and illuminated a circular area around me about ten feet in width.

I smiled triumphantly as I weaved around the gnarled roots and rabbit holes. I would not sprain my ankle this time. Merlin taught me this spell after my first visit to his home. Like I had come to find out all visits to the wizard were overextended. I didn't leave until nightfall and with no light to guide me I had quickly found a rabbit hole and gotten a nasty sprain. Terribly embarrassing. Much to my displeasure, Merlin had a great memory. He loved nothing more than to embarrass anyone he considered a friend.

It took about two minutes of wandering in the dark to find my bike in his 'driveway'. Tugging my belongings back into their positions I sat on my bike idly while I studied the information in the book. Seifer and Squall. I wondered just who they were. The small orb danced over my head, it seemed to flicker brightly when I said their names in my head.

Sometimes magick was wild. Once it manifested out of your body it could take on some 'personality'. Meaning a lot of magicks stayed very connected to your thoughts, even once the spell was cast. Sometimes it would, sometimes it wouldn't. It was different for everyone.

The more I thought about them the happier the orb seemed. It was practically dancing over me. I took it for what it was, a positive reaction. Grinning, I slid my helmet over my now very wild hair for what felt like the umpteenth time that day. I would find out what they were like soon enough.

* * *

**Closing A/N: For those of you wondering, Mickey and Minnie's last name in this story is Raton, which is spanish for 'Mouse'. I just have always hated the fact that their last name was Mouse. It just sounds ridiculous. My dear friend Miguel whom I work with nearly cried when I told him I killed Mickey. It turned into a 4 hour conversation during night stocking on the morals of my decision. He's still mad at me for it, haha. I do love the kid though.**


	2. Stealing Souls Ch 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothin' but just the plot.**

**A/N: This arc thus far has been extremely fun to write while a little difficult. Sometimes I write myself into a corner by trying to make a scene interesting but still able to be solved. I'm really excited to see where this goes!**

**I really didn't want to label this as a cross-over to FFVII since the only additions is just the three remnants; two of which make an appearance here. I don't really care for them much but for some reason I can't explain, I really like Loz. So I took some artistic liberty and made him able to function in society while still keeping the odd allure of his over sensitivity. Though he will be a minor character I wanted to introduce him as a potential romantic interest as well as one of the few who is on our protagonist's team. Weird I know but IDC GAIZ, Loz is sexy and he deserves a chance.**

**The end of this chapter has a sudden drop off and I'm sorry for that. The next addition will continue exactly where that left off. I really want to try to keep the chapters around 8k words, this one ran closer to 9k before even getting to the 'good shit'. Again sorry but next chapter will have some interesting plot developments.**

* * *

******Arc one: Stealing Souls**

**Chapter two**

To my esteemed luck both parties seemed to operate on the opposite sides of town. Which meant that I would be possibly making two trips tonight. Both of the pack 'dens' were bars. The closest one was in the northern quarter of town about twenty minutes away from Merlin's, the other was on the south side about fifteen minutes from my home. Since I lived to the south east it made more sense to just go north first, regrettably.

The north side was notoriously a rough area. It had taken much longer to purge the area of ghouls and the like no thanks to the rubble of the old castle. This side of the city was practically built on myths and legends.

It took a little while to find the tavern where Seifer Almasy called his pack's home. The directions themselves were clear, it was the building that was the issue. It was very plain and hidden well in plain sight. I doubted they saw much business but then again that might have been the intention. The name of the tavern was hand painted over the entrance, "Moon on the Water". It sounded so relaxing.

I took a quick peek at the streets surrounding the building, there were a few cars parallel parked in front of it. The thought of there possibly being some humans in there brought relief to me, perhaps they would be less aggressive for it. There was always the chance that would cause the opposite reaction and they'd get more aggressive by feeling threatened. No way to be sure of which it would be until I was inside.

Quickly I shed my helmet and swung my bag over to sit in front of me, nestled between my legs on the bike. It took a moment of rummaging to find what I desired. I wasn't planning on going in there to start a fight but if it happened I really didn't want to be unarmed. Finally my efforts were rewarded when I located my knife. Well, 'knife' is a loose term. My 'knife' was really a nine-inch silver dagger. The silver made it highly effective against most types of magickal creatures, so unless there were any faeries in there it should be enough to protect me.

I found myself yet again being extremely grateful that I had decided to have a back sheath installed into my jacket. It wasn't quite as nice as a traditional one but it did the trick. The many interior pockets of my jacket did well to hold the straps of the sheath when it wasn't in use. Crossing the straps over my shoulder the sheath itself fell into position, laying diagonal across my spine. The hilt of the blade would jut to my right hand, making it very accessible if needed.

Satisfied with my state I grabbed my belongings and headed for the door. Moon on the Water was an older tavern, the building itself was made with old heavy woods, the front door being no exception. It had a few windows but all were drawn shut with heavy dark curtains. I hesitated before the door suddenly overwhelmed by a sense of foreboding.

Inside I could hear muffled voices, they sounded like they were having a disagreement. A few short moments of silence were interrupted my a loud growl followed by a crash. I sighed heavily, just my luck someone was feeling froggy. I tried the handle with some luck I found the door was unlocked.

I pushed the door harshly with my body, the old wood made it quite heavy and the hinges didn't seem well maintained. Squeezing my way in through the opening I made I let my belongings hit the floor, using my helmet to prop the door open. No one seemed to notice my entrance; well that or they did not care.

All eyes were on the north center of the room where a few toppled tables and chairs decorated the floor along with light blood splatters. Two great beasts the size of large men were in the center of it all, lashing out with tooth and claw.

It was then that I noticed the clear division in the room, the left side of the room was watching the blond furred wolf who seemed to be losing the altercation. The right side was watching what looked like a very large panther who was currently pinning the wolf down and sinking its teeth into its neck.

Snarls started to rise from the left side of the room, while the right seemed to just flick their eyes nervously from the two fighting to the others watching. They seemed so confused. Most of the ones on the right hand side looked to be on the younger side. There were a few that looked barely old enough to drive.

There was a strangled yelp from the wolf who was still fighting to get the panther off of him. Realizing that no one was going to intervene I was overcome with irritation. How could they be so careless? Next thing I knew I was running full speed at the two. I chanted a spell in my head as I ran, a simple 'defensive' spell that I used offensively.

I swung my leg hard as the spell manifested and completed, turning heavy and solid as my skin turned into stone before colliding with the panther's rib cage and sending it yowling in pain as it smashed into the base of the bar. The spell faded as quickly as it came to life. Stoneskin was a quick and easy spell, didn't take a lot of mana for small uses. My limitations with magick forced me to master it quickly, it had saved my life more than a few times.

Thinking about the impact the beast made I was pretty sure I broke the ribs I had kicked. I didn't think much of it, it was lycanthrope and it would heal quickly. I closed the distance and stood before him, shooting my best annoyed look. "I'd suggest you stay down, kitten."

The beast locked eyes with me and I found myself captivated by those swirling blue steel eyes. The color matched the winter sky before snowfall. There was a depth to the eyes, something that made them feel heavy, emotionally pained. It blinked at me, pupils dilating slightly before eyes narrowed and the look became murderous. "I'd suggest you turn around." His voice was nearly purring, strangely human coming from that throat.

Hastily I heeded his advice but still a little too late. The wolf slammed into me sending us to the floor. He was far heavier and stronger than myself. The way his teeth were bared along with the sound of his snarls ringing in my ears told me he wasn't looking to talk. I met his harsh gaze and found nothing like what I had with the panther. This one had given himself over to his beast for the moment.

The wolf's blue eyes swirled with rage, it was obvious he wasn't in control any longer. Swiftly I began to cast the spell again, this time on my fist. His head snapped forward, those great jaws gaping, searching for my throat. I shoved my fist into his mouth as the spell completed and grasped his bottom jaw tightly. With the enchantment I had kept him from reaching me, we were matched in strength as long as the spell held.

Knowing my magick wouldn't outlast his strength I tried a different method. I tightened my grip on his jaw while pulling his scruff back with my other hand. His head turned upright and I shifted my right hand harshly, yanking his jaw out and upward, earning a painful howl as I dislocated his jaw. I pulled my feet up under his chest and kicked him off me, sending back only a few feet. One of the girls from the left side of the room ran to him and cradled his head as his jaw dangled loosely.

I stood and dusted myself off. I pointed harshly to the wolf on the ground who was giving me a murderous stare, "Sit boy, stay." Everyone in the room was either glaring or growling at me, some doing both. A heavy sigh left my mouth as I unsheathed my dagger from my back and twirled it idly.

"I did not come here to play referee nor did I come here to fight with you. But heed this lesson, if you attack me I will defend myself."

More harsh eyes bore down on me. The girl with raven hair was still holding her wolf's head, trying to soothe him. I looked to the other side, a few of the ones here eyed me curiously, occasionally flicking their eyes to the blade I held. The panther was still in his position, licking his wounds. I found it interesting that none of his party went to his aid even though their body language just screamed their concern.

I cleared my throat lightly and brought the attention back to me. "I came here on Merlin's behalf, I work with the HBPD," I grabbed my badge from my jacket and flashed it to the room slowly before storing it again. "I'm detective Cloud Strife."

A few eyes went wide, some gasped, some snarled. The room was filled with a soft murmur.

The panther gave me a particularly venomous glare as he spoke, "Fenrir the Headsman..." His tone was not the purring he had used last. These words were like acid on his tongue, practically hissed.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Truly, I hated that nickname. It was unfortunate that most occasions when a bounty was offered and they target was listed as 'dead or alive' I brought them in dead. It was never intentional, I really didn't like killing but seldom does anyone want to accept punishment for their crimes.

"I assure you I'm not here for a bounty, I'm here to ask for your cooperation. I need to speak with Seifer Almasy and a Squall Leonhart. Are either of the two present?"

The raven haired girl glared at me from beside the blond wolf, "I don't think Ulfric Seifer will be doing much talking tonight."

"Maybe he should try to be less of a dick. He brought it upon himself."

Her lips twitched downwards like she was fighting a frown, it made me smile. Turning back to the bundled panther I eyed him curiously, "Am I to assume you're Squall?"

He blinked those luminous steely eyes at me, a slight twinge of annoyance flicked behind them, "Leon," he corrected.

I huffed lightly, "Are Leon and Squall the same person?"

The stare he gave me was perfectly condescending, as if saying, 'what the fuck do you think?' It was strange that someone could come off so blatantly rude and still seem charming. Weirdo.

Shrugging I decided to continue my explanation as both parties were present. "A lycanthrope was found murdered and we're not entirely sure if this is the start of a serial killing or not. One thing is certain that this person was targeted because of their species. The HBPD does not have the bodies to watch you all nor am I foolish enough to believe they would. Seifer, SQUALL," I made sure to emphasize his name to irritate him. To my pleasure, it surely did. "As pack leaders I expect you two to watch over your members carefully until this is over. I'd rather not have to find anymore bodies like the last..." I let my voice trail off. I couldn't keep the sadness out of my tone, it was a very human thing to do. Never was really able to hide my emotions well.

Again the raven hair woman spoke, "Who was killed?"

I was getting really sick of hearing that question. "Can't say but you should know soon enough. If any of you were friends with the victim I sincerely apologize for your loss. Please, I ask this of all of you, do NOT let your grief cloud your judgement. Don't look for trouble, don't travel alone if you can avoid it. In the meantime," for the second time that day I pulled out a few business cards of mine. "Top number will get you the station, bottom number is my personal work cell. When Fido's jaw heals up have him call me to follow up."

Once more the young woman spoke, I was starting to hate her voice. She was getting annoying fast. "Seifer is Ulfric, you need to address him with the respect."

"Lady, he's YOUR Ulfric, not mine. I don't care if he's Cerberus the hound of Hades himself, he's Fido to me until he can give ME the respect he wants so badly." She looked positively annoyed and it was oh-so satisfying to me.

Turning back to face the panther I was greeted by an odd sight. The glare he had before was completely dissolved and replaced with what looked like... amusement? I couldn't be reading that right. Yet his eyes were placid with a light twinkle, if he wasn't amused I didn't know what it meant. I shot him a soft smile, "Sorry about that kick, kitten. If anything comes up please call me, my service will be yours if you need it."

"Why?" This time it was young spiky haired brunette that spoke up. His blue eyes were deep as the ocean and bright as the sky at the same time. He was one of the young ones that was on Squall's side.

"Why what?" It was a serious question, though it sounded dumb.

"Why are you... Why would Fenrir the monster hunter want to help us...?" His voice was so soft, as if he feared the answer.

I gave him a good once-over. He was young, very young it seemed. He didn't look a day over fifteen. I smiled gently letting it reach up to my eyes to him, he seemed to respond to it, his posture turning less defensive and his eyes softening themselves.

"Monster hunter? That is a new one. Hm. Its a good thing there are no monsters here now, I'd hate to have more work on my hands." I gave a dry chuckle and spared a glance to Squall. Something about him just commanded my attention.

"But we're..."

This time I could see the insecurity in him, something told me he wasn't entirely comfortable with his affliction. "But you're people. Lycanthropes or not you still are very human and you deserve to feel as safe as everyone else does. You deserve the same protection and persecutions as well. The prejudices you face from your affliction I know as a magick user well. But magick or no magick I am still me and there is no shame in who I am nor should there be in who you are."

His blue eyes darkened a bit, he seemed deep in thought. I could feel Squall's eyes on me but I made no attempt to look at him again. Instead I headed for the door and gathered my belongings, gearing up for the last time that evening.

"I hope you will allow me to help you all, as I hope you will heed my warnings. Until next time." With that I left, squeezing out the front door and letting it shut heavily behind me.

As soon as the door shut and the night air hit me I paused and clutched my right arm. It hurt like hell from casing the entirety of it in the spell when Seifer attacked. I didn't have a large 'mana' pool, my magickal resources were limited. Elemental spells were less demanding for me because of my shaman heritage. They amount of magick or 'mana' they cost to use was drastically lower than it would be for a regular mage. However, without the aid of a grounding totem the user was afflicted by physical discomfort. For every action a reaction so to speak. I turned my arm to stone for thirty seconds so it felt like it had been trapped under one for equally long. My arm pulsed with a dull ache deeper than the skin, my leg however didn't bother me nearly as much.

Flexing my arm a few times I gritted my teeth through the harder pulses of pain. Eventually it got bearable enough to trust myself to drive. I slid my dagger back into my bag and stuffed the straps of the sheath back into the interior pockets of my jacket. It felt good to be putting my helmet on for the last time this evening.

Unfortunate that halfway through the drive my adrenaline wore off and the rest of my body joined the ache in my arm. Having a two hundred pound (or 90kg) wolf slam into you did NOT feel good. Especially when they slam you on your back on top of your sheathed blade and handle. I was certain I would have a bruise there, definitely not my idea of fun.

By the time I was home and settled in the peaceful south east side of town it was well past midnight. I barely managed to get through the door and into the shower. I took my time, washing myself thoroughly while recalling the night. Seifer I could already tell I wouldn't enjoy interacting with, he seemed like an over aggressive asshole. The wolves in general seemed irritating as all hell.

I thought about the young brunette. His sad tone haunted me, he seemed to long for normalcy. I hoped he would find himself, no one should have such an identity crisis at that tender age.

Then there was Squall. For some reason I couldn't get him out of my mind. His presence commanded attention though he himself didn't seem to want it. Those frosted steel eyes... I've never seen anything like them before. I felt a little disappointed for not having seen his human form. I found myself trying to imagine the body under the fur and claws. How much like his animal was he? A light blush dusted my cheeks at the silliness of the situation. I shook my head harshly and turned off the water. It was too late to think about this crap, I wasn't in my right mind. The day was taking its toll on me and as I plopped down on my bed with the towel still clinging to my hips I faded into a fitful sleep.

The next few days were spent researching and making phone calls, most surprising was the only call I received. Minnie called me three days after the incident, it was a relief to hear that she was safe and doing as best as one could in such a situation. It really helped to put my mind to ease. If the only thing that I had accomplished in the past three days was make sure she was safe I could live with that. Not the progress I wanted to make but I'd take it.

I must have gone over the reports and photos a million times trying to find something I hadn't seen before but it was impossible. Whomever this was they moved like a ghost. Three days into it and I didn't know anymore than I did the first day. I'd even tried contacting the two witches that Merlin listed. The closest one lived a few thousand miles away the other one had all but vanished off the face of the realm. Both were terribly unlikely to have a hand in such a matter.

So with all these developments or lack of, was I truly surprised when someone came knocking at my door at four in the morning the fourth day? No; not in the least. This didn't make me happier about it; usually this kind of wake up was a bad thing. Groaning I flung the comforter off me and shuffled out of the room.

The best part of my job was also the worst part of my job. I didn't have a set schedule, I basically just worked on call. Benefits from the position, so to speak. Unfortunately for whomever was at the door at this hour was going to see a very not work appropriate me. If its important enough to visit me at this hour they could deal with me answering the door in my boxer-briefs and wife-beater.

Another series of rapping started before I yanked the door open, "I'm up, I'm up." I ruffled my hair roughly before turning my eyes to my guest. "Ah, my favorite vampire."

A thick silence filled the air and his face was completely neutral, his crimson eyes pierced my baby blues, raven hair was pulled tightly back into a neat ponytail. Six feet of quiet, pale, and handsome. Actually, he looks a little paler than usual today...

I cleared my throat lightly and gave a soft smile, his visits always took me by surprise. "Good morning Vinnie, would you like to come in?"

Vincent kept his eyes locked on mine, his silence was probably the most deadpan give away that he wasn't human. Only the dead can be so quiet. He gave the slightest indication of a nod. It had taken me years of working with him to understand his character better. I used to think he was cold and callous, though truthfully he was anything but it. He was actually quite considerate, he just had a hard time expressing these kinds of things.

I smiled a little brighter as I ushered him inside. I liked to make it a point that every time I invited him in was because I wanted him there. Even though the unannounced visits were extremely uncommon, I never wanted him to feel like he was intruding. Something about him just made me want to show him his presence was desired.

He sat at the table and delicately folded his hands in front of him. He had such good manners and posture that it made me feel like a slob. I chuckled a little to myself for it, "What brings you today, Vinnie?"

"You asked me to contact you if there were further developments in your active case." His voice was so matter of fact, devoid of anything that could be described as emotion.

"Of course, was there a breakthrough?" Excitement filled me at the thought, I was beginning to be concerned about ever cracking this one.

"No, there was another murder."

Fuck.

He eyed me carefully before continuing, "Three individuals were murdered earlier this morning, around midnight. Only one of them was skinned, the other two were just mutilated. There are a few personal on the scene now but I thought it best you see it yourself."

I sighed deeply. I crossed the kitchen and grabbed a mug from the dishwasher and poured some of the coffee from the stove into it. I always made my coffee the night before so it was ready for me in the morning. The blend I favored tasted better after sitting a few hours so it worked even better for me.

"You were correct in that. I do want to examine it. Have they transported the bodies?"

"Yes, it was in a residential area they decided it would be better to move them faster. The scene itself is quite different than what you had from the last."

I nodded softly. Just three and a half days since finding the first and we have three more bodies. This was bad, very bad. Not to mention the drastic change of location for the crime. They were either getting careless or more confident. I really hoped it would be careless.

My mug had long since been filled, I put a little cream in it before placing it in the microwave to heat. In the reflection of the microwave door I caught a glimpse of Vincent swaying lightly. I smiled softly and turned to him, "Have you fed tonight?"

The response was the same as ever in these situations, a cold blank stare. "I do not need to feed every night like some greedy child."

I chuckled a little, "Have you fed this WEEK?"

It was one of the few questions that could make him show emotion, discomfort. I could tell he really wanted to lie but oddly enough he was a religious man and did not believe in lying. "... No."

No wonder why he was getting dizzy. As far as vampires go Vincent's as stubborn as they come. While most preferred a nightly feast he stretched it as long as he could in between meals. A dangerous game he played with himself, a vampire could go feral if the starve for too long. I'd only had one experience with a feral vampire and I'd just like to say never again. I still had the scars on my arm from where he attacked me.

It had always been a concern of mine that Vincent would stretch it too far and misjudge how long he could go without nourishment. He was someone I considered a good friend and my emotions for him worried me. Thats the one problem with being friends with something that could be so dangerous, you had to be sure that when the time came you'd be able to slay them. With Vincent I was never sure.

The microwave dinged signaling that my coffee was heated and ready to be consumed. I placed the mug on the counter and dug through my silverware drawer. Pulling out my paring knife I twirled it idly in my hand as I turned and grinned at Vincent.

"Come here please."

His eyes flicked from mine to the knife and something glimmered behind them, for a moment that crimson gaze had softened. "You don't have to do this Cloud. I can find a donor."

I mockingly pouted, "You'd prefer some vampire junkie's offering over mine? I'm heartbroken Vinnie."

Even though I knew that wasn't true it was an easy way to bait him. He wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth but if you're forced to drink something you don't enjoy it might as well taste good. Mage blood was a delicacy amongst vampires. Reluctantly, he came to stand by me at the sink. I flashed him another grin before pressing the cold blade into my skin and dragging it down, hard enough to strike the vein. The cut itself was only about two and a half inches long but it was deep enough to get the blood to flow freely.

Cutting myself didn't really phase me, its something I had done a few times for Vincent and many times for magick related purposes. Not to mention all the times I'd been sliced or stabbed from my job...

Vincent looked to me again, secretly asking for approval. It was kind of cute how he'd watch the wound spill. I don't think he knew he was doing it but he always had the expression of a child walking by an ice cream stall, a look filled with innocent desire. I nodded to him and he lowered his head and covered the wound with his mouth, tender but eager flicks of tongue worked around at it. It was an odd sensation, like someone making out with your wound but it always felt good.

While bites did heal better than a knife wound they were far more dangerous for the host. Too many bites from the same vampire could inflict the disease upon you and while I liked Vincent very much, I wasn't willing to give up my humanity for him. I'd deal with the cuts. Biting was also very intimate on both parties, it was akin to sexual intercourse which is something I know he would NOT be comfortable doing with another man. Those old religions, ah so stern. He had his god and I had my gods.

Being a weak shaman, the religion kind of came with the magick. We are elemental mages essentially. A lot of those primal forces have manifested into beings of higher power. While I don't worship them, I do acknowledge them. They can be quite active and your relationship with them influences your power. The elemental deity that you worship effects a lot of your potential abilities and their potency. Which might explain why I can only do basic alteration and earth magicks. Of the four main deities the earth deity is the most kind and forgiving.

Anytime I fed Vincent I seemed to always stop and reflect on my own history. Here was a man who stayed true to the word of his God even after so many years of hardship and what anyone else would see as abandonment. His devotion was incredible. I did kind of both pity and admire him, his history was so tragic and yet he was still so steadfast on his beliefs.

When he finally withdrew I inspected the wound. As usual he left it very clean, by the time I looked up at him he already had my first aid kit. He was so courteous, never did I have to ask him to help me with these things. It was his version of doing the dishes after a meal. With my wrist now tightly bound I gave him another soft smile before taking up my coffee. It had cooled enough to be comfortable to drink.

He eyed me almost curiously as I took the first sip, "Is that a good idea?"

"Hm?" Came my response of over the mug.

"It doesn't seem like a good idea to have so much caffeine after... donating."

"Ah," I took another generous sip. Gods I loved coffee. "To some it may be but I should be ok. You didn't take too much from me so I'm sure its fine." It wasn't a lie, some people didn't handle caffeine well after losing blood but its never really bothered me. As long as I still have a good amount left and for the moment I was feeling really great.

I cleared my throat lightly, "So, may I have the address please? I still have places to go."

Vincent nodded lightly, "Just go to the north side, near the castle. Once you turn on Warwick Ave you should see the other uniforms."

I quirked my eyebrows at him, "Warwick Ave? There are apartments lining the streets. How the in the hell do three people get murdered in such tight quarters..."

"Kadaj and Loz were there to investigate a noise complaint. Someone had called the station and reported screaming coming from the old library. As stated earlier only one of them was skinned, the other two had their throats torn out. It was difficult for them to examine much as the area was heavily infested."

"Infested?"

"Yes, there were rats everywhere. The bodies were moved so early to avoid further damage to them as they were eating them."

Something in my head clicked and I couldn't stifle my laugh, cryptic as it was. Vincent shot me a questioning look, or as close to it as one could manage and still appear neutral. "Its just... Its all so fucking brilliant. I've been trying to find the answers to the wrong questions. I overlooked a large bit of information. They killed Mickey because he was Rom to the Rodere, king of the wererats."

He nodded lightly.

"Because he was Rom he had the ability to call his spirit animal. If they are using his pelt they could control the rats. We've got a regular Pied Piper on our hands."

"Let us hope that unlike the tale of the Piper of Hamelin he doesn't turn to taking children."

I gave a solemn nod. Adults were bad enough, the thought of finding a child the same way disturbed me greatly. This was a good amount of information but definitely not worth three lives. I wondered why now they would start to worry about leaving bodies behind after leaving the first was found. It didn't make sense, nothing seemed to be following a pattern. For the first time in five years I was truly frustrated with a case.

I shook my head sternly in an attempt to shake the loose the irritation building inside of me. "Thank you Vinnie for the information. I'm going to change then I'll be on my way, you may leave now."

Crimson eyes locked mine curiously, "Did you not want me to accompany you?"

Casting a sideways glance my eyes flicked over to the digital clock on the stove top. It was already five am. "No, I don't think that would be wise. Too close to sunrise."

He nodded softly. I liked that about him, he didn't argue about my responses. As he turned to leave he stopped by the door for one last comment, "Kadaj and Loz are there, keep your wits about you."

I scrunched my nose in distaste. Great. "Thanks for the warning. See ya." With that the door shut and I was left alone in my apartment again. I felt a little tired then,, something about knowing I'd have to deal with Kadaj just insinuated the beginnings of a headache. Loz didn't bother me much, if at all. Out of the four silver haired men in the station Loz was the most humane.

Upon entering my bedroom I hastily shrugged on a pair of dark heavy denim jeans and a black ribbed cotton sleeveless shirt. Trudging on my leather jacket I caught a glimpse of myself in the small mirror in my room. With my messy spikes and snug fitting attire I couldn't help but snicker at the silliness of it all. I really did look like an asshole.

But considering I was going to be tramping around in rat infested rubble I didn't see the point in wearing my Sunday's finest. I hummed lightly to myself as I headed for the door stopping one last time to take my helmet and my keys from the coat rack by the door. Funny how I never put my jacket there.

After swiftly locking up I bounded down the stairs as quickly and silently as possible, I didn't want to wake up any of my neighbors with my elephant feet barreling down the hallway at five in the morning. I really liked living on the south east side of town. It was close to the station, about fifteen minutes away and also very quiet. Though I'd never admit it if someone asked I liked living on the third floor because it felt safer. Being that high off the ground gave me reassurance that someone would not come through my window and murder me in my sleep. Seems like an irrational fear but there were a lot of people that wanted me dead.

Forty-five minutes later I was turning onto Warwick Ave. As soon as I made the turn it was obvious Vinnie had given me the right directions. If the small crowd of spectators didn't give it away, the flashing lights did. Fortunately they seemed to respond fast enough that perimeters were set to keep the media vans far away. The last thing we needed was for these murders to turn into a question of morals. I could almost see the headline, 'Shapeshifter found slaughtered: VIGILANTE OR MURDERER?' Really, they made me sick. Reporters loved to play devil's advocate during interviews regarding any crime involving someone not entirely human. It was disgusting to see.

As soon as I parked and had my helmet off I pinched the bridge of my nose. These were never good situations, nothing about this was favorable. Groaning, I dropped my belongings to the curb my bike rested by. There were a few marked cars around it so I deemed it safe to just leave everything there. I walked by a few uniforms exchanging the slightest of acknowledgments until I got to the entrance of the old library.

A hand planted squarely in my chest followed by a curt snort, "No one invited you to our party." Kadaj's voice came curt and arrogant, his emerald eyes gleamed in the dim light. He had very straight, lengthy hair that sat just above his shoulder, soft facial features, a lithe body- toned but small still in frame, and matching height to mine. By most accounts he should have been incredibly beautiful but his harshness and extreme prejudice to the supernatural not unlike Sephiroth's made him very distasteful to me.

"Kadaj, what a pleasure to see you." I really had to fight to keep my neutral, Kadaj was one of the few people from the HBPD I really hated. "This is related to my current case, I'll be quick but I need to take a look around. You wouldn't deny a detective the right to do his job would you? I'd really hate to have to wake Auron up for this."

His smooth, pale lips, pressed into a thin line. I could see his brow twitching to furrow. By all rights, he had no authority to keep me from the scene unless I was truly causing a disturbance. I sighed and pushed his hand off my chest, as I went to walk past him he stepped in front of me again, pushing his palm into me with more force than the first time.

"Hold on Cinderella, you can't just show up to the ball without an invitation."

My brows knitted and furrowed and I let out an annoyed growl, "Here's your fucking invitation." I held my middle finger directly in front of his face and poked him in the forehead with it. "Now get out of my way, Kadaj." I was extremely glad I had chosen to leave my helmet at the bike, I've never been more tempted to hit someone with it in my life.

"You're a real piece of shit, Strife." He swatted at my hand, "Keep your fucking hand out of my face before I-"

"Kadaj, step outside."

We both turned to face the owner of that deep voice. Loz stood from a dark doorway, his bulky frame leaning against the wall. Even in the dim light his cat-like green eyes shone, his short hair like tufts of moonlight that peaked into well maintained sideburns. Kadaj growled low in his throat, clearly irritated by the presence of his partner.

"Loz he-"

"Whatever was done was in response to your badgering. Get out, Kadaj and let him do his work."

If there was one person I couldn't wrap my head around, Loz was it. He was a lot of things, really. Extremely expressive, openly emotional, playful, and sharp. Never before would I have described him as stern though, this was definitely new. Out of the four silver haired men, he was the most tolerable. I would go as far to even say that I liked him, he was a good man and a great officer.

"Get out now, Kadaj." His body language shifted, turning more aggressive.

Begrudgingly, the shorter of the two obliged. I was flattered when he took the time to shoot me the nastiest of looks before he departed. It actually made me smile, when did I get so petty?

Loz flicked his eyes to me from his post, his body relaxing a little. He nodded his head in the direction of the room behind him, "Are you coming or what?" His voice was teasing as always.

I grinned to him, "Yeah." Slowly I made my way over to him while taking in the scenery on the top level. Aside from a few dilapidated bookshelves and collapsed furniture from years of misuse and rot it showed no sign of the violence that had occurred downstairs.

The silver haired man leaning against the frame smirked to me as I closed the distance. His arms swept out with a small bow, ushering me into the dark hallway. I chortled, placing a hand on his shoulder as I walked by. "Thank you, Loz..." I let my hand trail off with my words.

A fine silver brow arched in return at the gesture. "Watch your step, the wood is old and weak. It won't support much weight."

I hummed a light response and heeded his words. The floorboards creaked loudly with every step and there were a few times where the wood sighed too stiffly for comfort. It really felt like it could come down at any moment. The stairwell itself was almost completely black, this building had no electricity and once you were in the stairwell you were cut off from the light of the street. The only illumination was coming from a flood light in the basement under the door, which was still more than a few paces away.

By all intensive purposes he should have had a flashlight for me to see; but where was the fun in that? We took our descent slow, my hands trailed the walls around me as guidance and to help steady myself. I was really glad I wasn't claustrophobic, I actually liked really small dark places.

Loz's voice penetrated through the sound of our echoing footsteps. He was so close to me, "Watch yourself, fifth step from the last has-"

"Hn?" I started as I took the next step. For some reason my brain decided now would be a good time to turn around to look at him. Two things happened in that moment: I realized it was still pitch black and I couldn't see him; my foot caught on a hole in the step and it crumbled under its weight.

"Fuck!" I stumbled with a startled cry. I teetered forward now fully aware of my imminent fall. Strong arms wound around me as I stumbled and steadied me. My back connected with something warm and solid; Loz's breath grazed against the nape of my neck.

He let loose a soft chuckle, his voice carrying vibrations in his chest that I could feel through the fabric of my jacket. "Told ya," His breath came hot against my ear. I was really glad it was so dark, I didn't want him to see the flush that was surely dusting my cheeks right now.

Wood scrapped against my boot as I yanked it from the hole. Loz's grip on me tightened until I had it free. "That could have hurt... Thanks." Play it cool bro, play it cool. He was still holding me close, it was making me a little uncouth. Pretty sure he didn't realize how intimate the position is.

The light from under the door illuminated the last step well enough, we were almost there. I didn't trust my body not to embarrass me if this held for much longer. Loz's hands were still resting on the plane of my stomach as I slinked slowly away from him. His grip tightened before he let it fall, his fingers grazed against my jacket as I made my slow descent. It was a few seconds before he could be heard following me.

What was that all about, I wondered. Standing in front of the door made my skin crawl. A terrible sense of foreboding overcame me, the area was just dripping with dark magick. I hesitated before the door, I didn't want to touch it.

"Sense something?"

I jolted immediately and he chuckled dryly. I had been so concentrated on the door I didn't notice him hovering behind me again. His breath tickled the back of my neck. So close, so painfully close again to me. Didn't he know what he was doing to me?!

I could feel him shift behind me coming to lean forward. He gave me a gentle push, just far enough for him to brush past me in the tight hallway. "Do you not," he paused for a few heartbeats, locking his emerald eyes in mine, "...want to touch it?"

My cheeks flamed, I was sure I was blushing up to my ears. In the years I had worked with the HBPD there wasn't many instances where I interacted with Loz. The few times I did he had always come off as cool and competent, the occasional once-over glance, but nothing like how shameless he was being now. I really didn't know how to respond to it.

It took me a few tries to gather my words, it seemed every time I opened my mouth my embarrassment would take over and I'd just be left gaping. All the while Loz kept his eyes in mine until about the third attempt. He laughed heartily before breaking my gaze and reaching for the door. He brushed past me a little closer than what was necessary for the space to push the door open. The harsh sting of light burned my eyes and took my mind off the awkwardness of our situation.

I covered my eyes and waited for them to stop constricting, waiting for the pain to cease. When it finally did I stepped slowly into the room. Loz was still holding the door open, he was oddly gentlemanly at times. As I walked through I flicked my eyes to him to find him watching me, a half smile gracing his lips. He looked so smug in that moment, yeah he definitely knew what he was doing.

A glimpse of periwinkle from the corner of my eye turned my gaze to the rest of the room. Ienzo, the other Ishida twin was leaning against the far wall behind the flood light. His eyes flicked over myself and then past me, I assumed to Loz. A small smile came to life on his face before he turned away.

I couldn't stop the flush from coming back to life. Great, now I'd have to deal with him teasing me too. Annoyed, I pinched the bridge of my nose while fighting a light dizzy spell. I had forgotten about my little visit from Vincent earlier that morning. I shouldn't be getting so excited so soon after. Fighting the urge to groan in discomfort I settled instead for a short heavy sigh.

Much to my luck there were very few people in the room and they only ones who cared about my presence had already had their say. The other three bodies just continued their work, shuffling through debris looking for anything that might be useful. Seeing them all go about their tasks so mundanely bothered me, I wished I didn't have to be the only one who felt like their skin was trying to crawl off. The basement was very cold and reeked of magick. Everything about this scene was drastically different from the first.

Taking a few hesitant steps forward I took in the area around me. It was a fairly large basement, though it seemed it was used as an extension for the library upstairs. There were old shelves lining the walls, some crashed onto the floor unable to stand against the weight of time. The flood lights both helped and didn't; Its light illuminated the area in front of it well but also caused the structures to cast heavier shadows on the ground.

There was a small clearing in the room, one area that was virtually clean of debris though it looked darker than the rest of the room. It was difficult to tell if it was a trick of the lighting or if it was the stain of magick I was seeing. Taking long strides towards the clearing I began to realize it was the latter. The closer I drew to it the more unsettled I felt yet oddly I felt compelled to continue. Something was drawing me to the back of the room.

I continued, walking around the scattered books and toppled shelving until my boots touched something fluid. This part of the room was far darker than the front, the flood light seemed unable to penetrate the thick blanket of darkness shrouding this corner. There was a soft scampering of feet from the shadows around me, such a small yet alarming noise to my ears.

Finally completely irritated with poor visibility, I cast a simple candlelight spell. Once it manifested it came to float over my head, illuminating the area around. Though once I could see I began to regret it. The squishy sound my boots made was because of the pool of drying blood I was now standing in. My face contorted in slight disgust at the revelation. Taking a peek around the rest of the room wasn't much better. The walls surrounding the pool I was in were splattered heavily with blood. Vincent wasn't kidding when he said they had their throats torn out, the stain patterns were pretty obvious.

A small dizzy spell hit me, causing me to stumble. I leaned heavily against the wall near the stain on the left wall. I took a few shallow breaths and tried to steady myself. The blood loss from earlier was starting to catch up with me.

"Hey, you okay there Spiky?" Loz's deep voice called from the entrance.

"I'm fine," He was already making his way over when I raised my hand to still his movements. I'd have to be careful about how I used my magick for the rest of the day if I wanted to drive home. I sighed heavily and put my hand on the wall to steady myself. The cold stone pulsed under my touch, a ripple of magick flaring to life in it. Hastily I withdrew my hand, I didn't want to find out the hard way what the spell was supposed to do.

Whatever spells had been used in this space seemed to be responding to my own magick. The shroud of darkness had blocked the light of the battery powered floodlight yet it allowed my spell to illuminate the area; the wall pulsed when I touched it. I wondered briefly what would happen if I used just a little more...

An idea manifested in my mind urging me to try something I'd never attempted. Holding out my hand I called the orb back to me and surprisingly it worked. A soft ball of light hummed in my grasp and I couldn't help but smile a little. Magick is the manifestation of the mind, it should have worked if I believed it to. I guided the orb to the wall and gently pushed it into it. I tried to visualize the result in my mind to help guide it into the structure. I pushed the orb inside the wall along with a small flare of magick causing it to spill. The spell spread throughout the walls and structures around us and under us, its soft light illuminating the room.

"Handy trick you have there, we could have used that earlier when the lights failed and the rats swarmed."

I let out a sigh as I turned to respond, "Well Ienzo, if people called me like they were supposed to perhaps we wouldn't have these complications." Immediately he opened his mouth to speak, causing me to raise a hand to silence him, "Please, Ienzo, not now. No sense arguing about what didn't happen. So please just drop it; I really need to focus to keep this spell up."

He looked me over for a moment before finally nodding. I was grateful he decided to comply. He was a nice guy, really; he just had an obnoxious habit of drawing everything out. Every fucking explanation had to be long winded and I just wasn't in the mood for it.

I felt a little bad about stretching the truth to him, I wasn't really certain how long the spell would last but it wasn't taking any more mana from me to channel it. I was however, still feeling dizzy and that made me want to get this over with as quick as possible.

Turning my attention back to the now illuminated walls I caught sight of something small and dark was etched into the wall. Its shadow was thick against the light of my spell. Curiously I stepped towards it, its dark energy swirled thick against my spell like smoke on a mirror. When I reached out for it the floorboards above started to creak and groan.

* * *

**Closing A/N: Sorry for the slight cliff-hanger there, just had to end the chapter**.


	3. Stealing Souls Ch 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot folks.**

**A/N: So here we go again, part three of arc one. Still very much enjoying writing this. Its fun since its a little darker than what I was doing before which I should be working on right now...** **Anyway, I got two chapters left to bring this arc to a close. Exciting stuff, right?!**

**Since my job hates me right now I'll have more time to indulge in my hobbies. Which also means financially I'll be in the shitter for awhile. Oh and there was a power outtage yesterday (March 13) which fried my brand new monitor which of course standard warranty won't cover. Since I can't afford another one I've resorted to typing everything on my iPad. Fuck me, right? Its something at least. So bear with me guys on the grammatical errors.**

* * *

**Arc One: Stealing Souls**

**Chapter** **3**

The dark runes pulsed softly, a stark contrast to my candlelight spell. Cautiously reaching towards them, I let my hand hover just above their hum of power. Its pulses came like short breaths against the skin, raising the hairs along my arm. It was interesting that it reacted to my magic but not to me, this spell had specific targets in mind. Experimentally I pressed a finger on to the runes causing its magick to flare to life. Its pulse increased beneath my finger while a black tendril snaked around my digit; then quickly as it came it receded back into its marking not having liked the 'taste' it got.

The sound of hundreds of scampering feet startled me from my thoughts; I had forgotten about the rats. Unease overcame me my gut instinct screaming to get out of the building as the floorboards above groaned under a heavy weight. Dust was dancing down in steady streams as ferocious clawing sounded above; something big was coming.

"Everyone get out, NOW!" My voice was booming in the confines of the room, they exchanged a few curious glances as I started sprinting to them. The ceiling in the room crumbled and a piercing shriek sounded as it started to cave. I mentally cursed at myself for leaving my knife in my backpack.

Everyone froze for a moment as the ceiling collapsed on the far side of the room where I had been standing moments before. We watched with mixed horror and surprise as the ceiling birthed a heavy stream of rats; their tiny eyes gleamed at us in the reflection of the various lighting. Another shriek from above followed by a deep rumbling had me screaming at them, "Loz get them out of here!"

The side-burned silver haired man turned to me, fear evident in those emerald eyes and nodded lightly before tossing his spare gun to me, a .40 smith and wesson. Quickly he began to usher them up the stairs at point his treasured gun in hand and myself following up the rear.

The hurried steps proved too much for the rotted wood it screamed under our relentless paces before giving out a little over halfway through. Acting on instinct I grabbed Ienzo's collar and yanked him back, keeping him from falling into the rubble below. Behind us a great beast was barreling towards us; its weight would tear down what was left of the stairs.

The short periwinkle haired man beside me was completely frozen in terror, his eyes were hollow with fear and his small frame trembling as he stared into the darkness at the pit of the stairwell. Scraping could be heard as the small rats flooded the stairwell, running haphazardly between our feet causing him to flail in alarm. Again the wood strained under the pressure, I looked to Loz and the other forensic who were the only ones remaining on the other side now.

"Ienzo."

No response, just quiet staring.

"Ienzo," I shook him lightly. When no response came I looked into the same direction as he. Eyes were everywhere at the pit of the stair, including one very large pair that seemed to glow rather than reflect the dim light from the door frame.

"Ienzo!" I slapped his cheek lightly and still gained no response, when I turned back to the door frame the beast had disappeared into the heavy shadows. The steps groaned and heaved under its heavy weight, it was definitely coming towards us. I shook the young man beside me harshly for a response but he was completely petrified. There was another heaving groan of wood and the sound of something heavy sliding.

I cursed, we were running out of time. I took a cautious step toward the hole where the steps had been; the steps remaining quivered under a heavy weight, wood snapped below from the pressure. A shrill squeal resounded in the tight hall it was almost deafening in its volume.

Tremors shook the weak stairs; in a panic I grabbed the shorter man, "Loz!" I screamed to him, my panic evident and thick in my voice. The pair though startled seemed to understand my request, he quickly holstered his gun and leaned forward, the blond other grasping him as a counterweight. I tossed Ienzo over the gap where he was easily caught. The floor beneath them complained at the additional weight. I had no time to access the other man's safety as I could only believe it was better than my own. The stairs beneath me started to collapse entirely.

"Cloud!" Loz yelled while offering his hand to me.

On uneasy ground I leapt for it, leaving the collapsing structure. Surprisingly, he actually caught me though he had all but crippled under the weight. He was kneeling on the stairs one hand in mine the other on the railing. I smiled at him and he at me. Out of the silver haired menaces I worked with he was the only one that seemed human, in this moment I grew to appreciate that even more.

Panicked squeaks could be heard in the falling debris along with the newly strained wood we occupied. It was obvious it wouldn't hold our weight for much longer. Loz turned piercing green eyes behind him to whom I assumed were the two forensics, "Leave now."

The was no argument I could hear or see from my position dangling from the stairs, just the soft scuffle of feet as they made their retreat.

A commotion could be heard outside just before a familiar voice burst into the stairwell, "Loz, whats going on?! What were those sounds, are you alright?"

Yes, ignore the helpless man hanging from a broken stairwell and ask if the man holding him is ok. Jackass.

The air around my dangling legs swished heavily, stirring the memory of the beast fresh into mind. Had it fallen down as well? "Loz, pull me up please." I had to fight to keep my voice neutral but it proved difficult as I was getting increasingly nervous. My palms were getting clammy and I knew he could feel it.

He nodded lightly before turning back around. "Kadaj, leave the hall."

"Not until you explain-"

"Leave, NOW." The authority in his tone was new, I'd never heard him use anything quite like it. Apparently it took Kadaj by surprise as well because there were sounds of protest.

The dramatic sigh of wood brought my attention back to the darkness around me. I squinted into the shadows under the remaining steps, sure enough, something was moving slowly. "Its under the stairs. You both have to go, quickly, before it collapses this side too."

Loz eyed me curiously as I tugged the pistol out of the make shift holster I had made my jeans into. Switching the safety off I aimed it at the slow moving mass. I let my breathing even out before squeezing the trigger. The sound of gunfire exploded in the corridor, making my ears ring harshly in discomfort. One of the many reasons I hated guns- loud and obnoxious. Another reason would be because though I aimed for its head I missed and hit its shoulder instead. I wasn't a bad shot, I just couldn't get the right stance like this, right?

What terrified me was that I could see it stagger but there was no sound other than our breathing and the gunshot. It didn't cry out in pain. Given they weren't lethal silver bullets, just standard ones, it still hurt like hell to be shot. The recoil was minimal on my arm but it seemed more threatening than the damage the bullet had did. I could have screamed at the creature and had the same effect.

Still it stalked ever forward, crawling underneath the now groaning stairs. Kadaj made an uneasy sound as the creature passed underneath him, their combined weight causing the structure to shift. Loz strained to heave me up, the action proved too taxing for the weakened steps, the combined weight was just too much. The wood around him began to crack and we exchanged glances.

"Loz, let go of my hand."

"I... I'd rather not."

"Trust me, I'll be fine. You two shouldn't go near this thing, the risks are too high."

"Are they not just as high for you? Don't you risk infection or worse- death- by facing this alone?"

"There is no way you can pull me up without losing the ground you're standing on; it won't support the weight for much longer. Don't make this difficult, please... let me protect you."

His eyes held a sorrow so powerful it squeezed my heart, his emerald eyes shimmered with unshed tears, "I'll come back for you."

I smiled soft and reassuring to him giving his hand a light squeeze of understanding. The beast under the stairs moved faster toward me, crawling at a terrifying pace under the structure. I nodded at Loz, his grip loosened before dropping, his calloused fingers brushing mine as I fell. His eyes held such sorrow and longing, what was that look for?

Distracted by his hesitation I didn't think to cast an armor spell as I fell. I landed harshly on the jagged wood of the crumbled frame and rubble. One particularly long splint pierced through my jeans taking a fleshy chunk out of my outer thigh. A sharp intake of breath was the only indication I was in pain, if he heard me scream he would come back. I was fortunate that nothing had logged itself inside the wound but it stung like hell. The smell of blood brought the beasts attention back to me, its eyes glowing hungrily in the darkness.

Kadaj's voice was muffled over the distance now between us, I could see the peak of slicked silver still over the ledge, Loz was still watching me even as he stood and hurried off, I could feel his eyes on me in the darkness. The crashing of wood as the beast trekked its way through the debris reminded me of the vulnerability of my state.

Panic stricken I clambered through the sharp snapped planks and beams. The poor visibility gave the beast an incredible upper hand as it didn't seem to have any issue closing the distance. Its breath came short and ragged behind me, soon the sound almost overpowering the echoes of my own breaths. My leg was stinging but the adrenaline let me push through it, my blood ran freely from the wound coursing down my leg. The scent seemed to be driving the creature even madder; the closer it got the more voracious its appetite seemed.

My hands were sliced every which way, riddled with splinters from crawling over the fallen fixtures but I didn't care. I wanted to live and staying in this hallway wasn't going to secure that. My nostrils flared with an acrid stench to be rivaled only by the dead, it was too close to me. A clawed hand collided with my ribs in a blind side sweep temporarily knocking the air from me. I lost my footing from the force and fell backwards into the sharp splints, ever grateful to my leather jacket for taking the majority of the abuse they delivered.

The beast slammed down on top of me, its great limbs trapping my body between them. I could feel its breath as it panted in my face and see a faint glimmer of sharp teeth. Terrified I threw my hands in front of my face to shield my eyes, I flared the last bit of my magick into my palms for a flash spell. The light came harshly bright in the stark darkness, even through the shield of my arms it stung my closed eyes. When the spell faded I opened my eyes and groped my surroundings. The beast shrieked in fury clawing at its own eyes as it backed away from me. My groping found a long heavy splint which I swung it as hard as I could into the exposed stomach of the great beast, staggering it back and forcing it into the rubble.

Nothing gets you moving faster than believing you're about to die; with new found energy I clumsily scampered through the hall. I could see the exit to the next room within a few more feet. The limp in my leg was proving taxing as was my exhaustion, fear was the only thing allowing me to move right now.

There was an echo of a roar coming from the next room, I knew it wasn't the same beast behind me. I froze out of terror before laughing lightly; this would happen. Maybe this was an assassination attempt? I did have a very long list of enemies, it wouldn't be surprising. I stood unbalanced in the remaining stretch of the dark hall just staring blankly ahead. It would seem that both sides held an almost certain death for me.

A rumble came from behind me followed by another call of fury, mind made up I turned and ran. Whatever lied ahead couldn't be worse than that. Grimacing as I hurdled the clumps of stair I couldn't help but start laughing again. What a stupid way to die. The beast behind me was closing the distance quickly, its ferocious pants of breath haunted my hearing. I ducked to cross under a large beam, no sooner than I was under it was it lifted. I turned and braced my body but not fast enough. The beam struck me mid turn hitting my rib cage and sending me airborne from the blow.

The bright side being I was no longer in the hallway, the other being that I was pretty sure I could add a few broken ribs to my list of injuries. I coughed hard enough for something thick to spill from my mouth, I stared down into the spot of blood now staining the floor. Great. The beast leapt from the shadows of the hall into the brightness of the floodlight. It was relieving to finally see what I was up against.

My gaze met with large black eyes devoid of any life, this was merely a shell; I couldn't stifle the gasp of surprise as I took in the rest of the figure. Long face that came to a point, dark fur, rounded ears, and a thick fleshy tail: six feet of horrifying wererat. It shrieked to me again revealing long mighty incisors, not knowing what else to do I scrambled backwards until my palms were slick and sticky at the same time. I looked down and cursed mentally; I just stuck my hands riddled with open wounds in highly contagious lycanthrope blood. I prayed silently that the blood was long since dead and that the disease died with it.

Another growl resonated from above me. The floor upstairs was just as dark as the hall had been I caught no glimpse of the second assailant. My adrenaline was wearing down and I was becoming more aware of the severe pain that coursed through my body. They say right before you die you see a recollection of important people and events in your life. All I could think about was my day, how simple it had started.

I thought about my visit from Vincent, coming here, leaving my knife, the beast, and then Loz. Never in all my years had I seen that expression grace his face. Those eyes and that lingering touch as I fell haunted me more than the fear of this ordeal. I lay in the drying blood realizing I was asking pointless questions, here I am on the brink of death and I'm wondering what he though as he watched me fall. They were answers I would probably never get, even if I lived.

So I did the only sensible thing to do; I laughed. I laughed rich and joyous through all the terrible pain. I must have appeared quite mad but I didn't care; it was all so fucking stupid. The harshness of the flood light irritated my eyes, making my head throb. Patting myself down I groaned as I realized I'd lost the gun when I fell. My vision started to blur and darkness creeped at the edges. I could hear the wererat take a few steps. I rolled my head far enough to see him stalking.

Another low rumbling growl sounded above me. The rat peered up into the black mess of a hole that was the ceiling. His eyes squinted into the darkness before loosing a hauntingly shrill wail, the cry itself was guttural and anguished. I tried to sit up and managed only to curl onto my unhurt leg. Black eyes fixed on me again, this time there was no hesitation. The great beast came barreling towards me at an incredible speed; a loud roar echoed as a dark blur leapt down from the hole and crashed into the rat.

Dumbfounded I stared at the two shapes fighting and shrieking in front of the floodlight. The harshness of the light eliminated view of their features, just two dark shadows trying to kill each other. One of the bodies crashed into the light, knocking it down and causing it to flicker. The one that stood threw the other into the dark hall. Terrible sounds resonated within it both angry squeaks and painful yowls.

Yowls?

I wracked my brain trying remember where I had heard that sound before. I fought with my fading awareness and concentrated. Another dreadful yowl reminded me instantly, the tavern! The panther I kicked made a similar sound, was this one part of his pard?

There was a loud hiss and screech as the panther sprawled out of the darkness and collided with the floor. He was panting heavily, deep scratches and bites decorated his coat, blood could be seen shining in his fur. I couldn't help but notice how much smaller he was than the leader I had spoken with. I remembered how many of his pard seemed so young, he must be just a kid.

Groaning I forced myself to kneel, the blood from the floor had gummed up my attire making my movement in the stiff jeans anything but graceful. Bursting from the darkness the rat pounced on the juvenile panther forcing him to the floor beneath it. Its impressive incisors snapped trying to reach for the cub's throat. The rat itself was littered in wounds yet none of them bled nor did they seem to slow it down.

It was then I realized the cub was losing this battle. I wasn't sure there was ever a time he could win, the other seemingly felt no pain, only anger and bloodlust. The rats jaws snapped again, just barely missing his throat as his feet kicked furiously in an attempt to push it off.

I won't let this cub die for me.

I didn't have enough mana for anymore spells but I had another resource; I cast a lifetap spell turning my blood into a resource. My fingers tore into the wound on my leg, fresh blood flowing freely in a steady stream. I chanted my mantra with shaking hands as my body cried to give out. I recited the summoning perfectly as I had learned it from Rydia's scroll.

By the end of the spell my whole body felt too heavy, it was taxing just to remain kneeling. The room shuddered with magick, the pool I knelt in bubbled and swirled. Light shone through the stain, small sparks danced above it. Shortly after a robed figure manifested and stood before me. Through the shadows of the hood I could see the tentacles that fell where the nose and mouth should have been. I could not see the eyes though I felt them on me, watching me carefully while awaiting command.

I shivered, my body was starting to feel cold and numb. Shaking I lifted a hesitant finger and pointed at the two still fighting in the corner. "Paralyze... the rat..." My breath was heavy and borderline wheezing. My voice came in a loud whisper. I was going to pass out.

The figure was still, silently watching me as it ignored my command. Summons could sometimes be fickle, some wanted you to ask them in unique ways. I collapsed forward on my hands and knees, unable to hold myself upright without further aid. I strained myself for the strength to say the right words to the Drakan before me.

"Like a knife that cuts the skin from bone serrate body from his soul. Let the rodent prey fall victim to your spell." My arms wavered as I stared into the darkness of the hood. A light gurgling sound emitted from the Drakan, a voice of agreement. The figure turned from me and faced the two. The rats teeth grazed the shoulder of the panther causing another painful yowl. Wasting no time the Drakan held a robed hand out and spoke its native tongue. The words came like a conversation underwater, just strange gurgles; I watched his hand form with his mantras as he chanted in his tongue.

Ethereal chains of light seized the snarling rat, binding him in place. Heavy looking shackles adorned the rat at his neck, wrists and ankles. The Drakan garbled more of his strange spells while gesturing a pull. As he tugged at the air the ethereal chains moved with his hand, causing the wererat to screech in fury. The chains continued with the motion of his hand until the spirit of the beast was fully wrenched from its form. It seemed so much like pure carnal energy; like pure hate given form. I'd never seen anything like it.

The physical form collapsed, the pelt falling loosely around what appeared to be a marionette. Pulling the spirit broke the spell. A ghostly blue flame ignited the wood of the marionette and ultimately engulfing it. In a few seconds there was no indication the frame had ever been there. I turned back to face the Drakan, again he was quietly staring at me.

I sighed, to say I was exhausted was a gross understatement. It took everything I had not to pass out here and now. If I didn't properly dispel him he would take offense. I wasn't planning on giving my soul to him as well tonight, they were collectors after all. Taking a shaking breath I spoke softly, just loud enough for him to hear, "The fruit of your labor, I gift you with the soul of my enemy."

Something that sounded like a laugh came from the Drakan before he spoke in that disturbing voice, "I will remember your generosity. Should you live through this night I would answer your call again." With that he tugged the chain in his hand bringing the beast to him. From his robe he pulled a small gem adorned phylactery and sealed the spirit inside. His cryptic laugh echoed as he faded with his prize.

Overcome by my exhaustion I collapsed forward into the mixture of blood and moaned softly. It felt good to finally lay down. Everything was cold, my body dully ached but was mostly numb. I could barely make out the crumbled form of the once terrifying menace. My vision blurred, slowly the darkness was eating at it. Eyes as true blue as mine came into my fading vision, a rough pink tongue lapped at my cheek. Soft purring filled the silence strangely comforting to me. I shivered heavily, a deep cold had built inside my form.

Through all the discomfort I felt good enough to sleep when that form nuzzled me one last time. Consciousness came and went for several moments. It felt like I was moving but I didn't want to open my eyes. It was so soft, so warm, wherever I was. I stirred when I was dropped onto the cold floor, I shivered heavily again. Soft purring filled my ears and something warm and wet came across my face. I groaned, "... feels like... sandpaper..."

An amused sound escaped a furred mouth. "Try to stay awake, your friends are coming for you."

I coughed into a laugh at the statement, "... probably not by choice... I doubt any of them would see me in the hospital later..."

Voices could be heard coming from the room next to us. Dazed, I took in my surroundings. I wasn't in the basement anymore, I was on the top floor. The cub shifted his position coming to stand near me. He lapped at my face a few more times eliciting a dry laugh from me. Even in his form he appeared to be grinning.

Tentatively I raised my hand to his chin and scratched lightly; his purring flared to life like a chainsaw. More footsteps echoed in the rooms around us, none coming to ours. He eyed me curiously with dilated pupils, night vision must be handy.

"You are a few rooms from the entrance, if you yell they should find you. I cannot be seen, I'm sorry." Swiftly he leapt into the shadows, the soft pattering of his paws on the wood quickly faded leaving me alone in the room. I never did get to thank him.

Stubbornly I crawled agonizing slow towards the open doorway. Halfway there I collapsed again, wheezing in the dust covered floorboards. There was no way I could bring myself over there; I just didn't have the strength. My eyes fluttered closed again after a few moments trying to collect myself.

Truthfully I felt pretty stupid lying there waiting to be rescued like some damsel in distress. It hurt my image and my pride. The great detective/hunter Cloud Strife, reduced to a shivering mess. Taking a sharp breath to laugh I caught a big helping of dust in my lungs. I immediately went into a coughing fit, leaving my chest to burn with discomfort.

Boots crunched on the floorboards hastily, the beam of a flashlight swept the open space ahead of me before landing on me. The light burned my eyes and I hissed loudly, bringing my hand up to block the offending light.

"Please stop shining that in my face."

Thankfully, they obliged.

"Cloud?" A familiar voice resonated in the small space.

"No, I'm Quasi-fucking-Modo."

The light bobbed on the ground as he ran to me, his silver hair gleaming in the soft glow of the reflected light. I couldn't fight the smile forming on my face. Loz stared down at me with childlike wonder, like he couldn't believe I was alive. His green eyes shimmered and spilled as he drew me into his arms, a slow and soft embrace.

He was a strangely emotional man, he seemed to make up for the cold insanity his brothers shared. Unsure what else to do I put an arm loosely around him and squeezed lightly in a small hug.

"I'm glad you're ok."

"I wouldn't go that far with it..."

He pulled back from the hug and fully accessed the damage my body received. His eyes widened at the sight of me covered in blood and to the wound on my leg. Grasping the torn denim he ripped it further and rolled my body toward him to get a better look. His face contorted heavily with worry, "This looks really bad..."

I gave a dry laugh, "It probably is." Exhaustion kicked back in, my eyes were lidded and heavy, "Hey..."

Green eyes met my lidded baby blues, a soft expression gracing his face.

"I... I don't want to die in here... Can you take me outside?"

A soft smile played on his lips, "You're not going to die, Strife, be a man."

"You're the one crying..."

He mused my hair lightly then brushed my bangs out of my face. Cautiously he lifted me into his arms, his hand brushing across my battered ribs which earned him a rather heated hiss.

"Not going to work, hm?"

I shook my head weakly.

"Hn." He stood and pulled me to my feet, letting me put the bulk of my weight on him. He held me steady while we took slow steps to the door.

"I'm tired." My feet were dragging on the floor, barely lifting with each stride. It seemed more like he was dragging me than I was walking.

"I know but you can't sleep yet."

"I lost your gun..."

A small chuckle resonated in his chest, "I know, its alright."

"..." He was being so kind to me, it made me flustered. Or maybe it was all the blood loss and trauma, yeah that had to be it. "... I want to go outside."

"We'll get there. If I can't carry you this is as fast as we can go."

My head lolled around, hanging dejectedly in front of me. He grunted and pulled me closer to his frame.

"Can you take the pain if I lift you? I can have you outside in a minute."

I groaned again, "... just do it.."

He stilled me before stepping in front of me. He bent slightly, crossing my arms around his neck and heaving me off the ground onto his back into a pack-strap carry. Pain shot through my body with an electrifying intensity. I bit my jacket and stifled a shout.

"Sorry..." the silver haired man mumbled.

My head came to rest on his shoulder, the rich scent of mint from his hair and the light musk of sweat from his skin permeated my senses. Heavy lids closed over my eyes and consciousness left me for a second time that morning.

My mind drifted in darkness for what felt like days, I walked in the shadows without direction. There was nothing but emptiness in this realm. I wondered briefly if I was dead though some part of me knew it not to be true. Distantly I could hear someone's voice, though I could not tell whose or what they were saying exactly. The words were sweet and honeyed, I wanted so badly to go to them. Something warm pressed against me followed by a hot tickle of breath against my skin. The warmth faded followed by a soft clicking, like a door shutting. I cursed myself for being unable to awaken.

Concentrating on my body my hands twitched and rustled in the sheets fruitless for countless minutes. As hard as I tried I could wiggle my fingers but that was all, my eyes would not open. Frustrated I willed myself to go back to sleep, this time it was plagued by horrid dreams.

Memories of my last confrontation flashed in chaotic sequences, bits and pieces of the night scrambled at a terrifying pace. I dreamed several times of being hunted again by that thing, most often I'd be caught the scene gruesomely ending with gnashing teeth and my own ragged screams.

Nightmares were not uncommon for me but since the incident the frequency in which I dreamed seemed to have more than doubled. I dreamed almost every second I was sleeping; this slumber being no exception. Again I found myself running until my body burned and my breath came quick and shallow. The dreadful sound of scampering feet echoed through the dark halls, everywhere I turned tiny eyes watched me from the the shadows.

Exhausted I collapsed, my body ached with overexertion. Heavy footsteps sounded behind me, there was a steady scraping sound as if something were being dragged. Fear gripped me as I tried to scramble to my feet. No sooner than I stood did I collapse again, pain exploded in my leg, blood was streaming down it in a torrential tide. The echo of footsteps grew louder and more prominent in my ears.

Panic hit me like a freight train as a figure stepped out from the shadows. He was a tall lanky man dressed in a dark purple suit and a feathered top hat; his very form seemed to materialize from the darkness itself. His dark skin was beautifully contrasted by the bright violet of his shirt and eyes. A red sash at his waist and orbed cane tied the outfit together.

The man himself held unique presence in the room, something about him just being there was a silent display of power. The way the shadows danced around him like living creatures just added to the effect. I was beginning to think this wasn't a dream, it all seemed so real. A smug grin crossed his face as he twirled his cane idly, the shadows on the walls seemed to share in a silent laugh. Unease was steadily replacing the fear and anxiety I had just felt.

"Hello Mr. Strife." His voice was smooth and captivating, I couldn't have ignored him if I tried. "I would like to entertain you with a deal of sorts."

I gave a coy grin, "Sorry, Gramma always told me not to talk to strangers."

He returned my grin, his pencil mustache stretching with the curl of his lips, "In life I was Dr. Facilier. You man call me that if you wish."

I nodded lightly, "Alright, Facilier, shoot."

His lips twitched downward, smiled faltering at my deliberate lack of prefix. "Not too long ago you took something of great importance from me. Being he generous man I am, I'm willing to let you choose your reimbursement method."

I couldn't help my curiosity and confusion, "I think you got the wrong guy there, Facilier. I do not know you nor have I ever seen you before; how could I possibly steal from you?"

"Do not play coy with me! Your creature took the soul of my client's pet!"

My eyes narrowed harshly to the man, so he was behind the murders. "Your client's 'pet' was a man! You robbed him of his life and-"

"-And he was just another tally on the roster. His life is meaningless to me. I only wanted his soul. Lycans are so wonderful, you get two for the price of one and I do love a good deal. I strongly recommend you consider this next bit."

My thoughts were in a fury. Stealing souls, truly? Of a man no less! The beast form I understand as they are not much but just rage sometimes but of a man? To deny them the final rest... it seemed so very cruel.

He flashed that disgusting smug grin again as he continued, "I have a quota to fill to pay a debt; I will keep my practices until I meet it. You stop interfering and I'll leave your loved ones out of it. Or, you can give me your life and soul now and I'll kill no one else."

My brows furrowed heavily, "I don't believe you. You said it yourself you had a quota to fill, why would my soul be worth so much?"

"My friends seem to have taken quite the liking to you." He motioned towards the shadows on the wall. They were touching my shadow, tugging at it trying to drag it off. It was strange to see it behave as if it were its own being. It seemed to be trying to fend them off but there were so many, touching and clawing at even my most intimate of bits. I shuddered heavily at the image. I wouldn't do that to myself.

"Fuck you, Facilier."

His lips fell into a thin line, corners twitching down in a frown. "Eventually I will take yours anyway, Mr. Strife. Just know that these deaths are on your hands. Scrub as you might the blood will always stain them." He laughed darkly, "Perhaps I'll be resuming my activities with the little kitten who saved you last time? Young souls are so much more valuable than the elders."

I tensed immediately, surely he wouldn't harm a child, right?

"Then maybe the young officer who seems oh so fond of you, maybe him just for fun." He laughed again, the sound was cruel and cold. "When you have decided there has been enough blood spilt summon me at my grave. Just remember Mr. Strife, you can't save them all."

He snapped his fingers and the shadows on the wall danced excitedly. The heavy sound of something being dragged resumed from earlier. I could hear it wet against the stone floor. The lanky man laughed louder, now more of a cackle, as he reached into the shadows. The next thing I knew something was hurdling towards me, it hit my body hard sending me sprawling back a few feet with it atop me. I looked down and saw the body of poor Mickey lying on my chest. his face was fixed in a permanent wordless scream. I sounded one of my own even as I woke under florescent lights.

"The shadows are everywhere, Mr. Strife." His voice echoed in my head, as I screamed over them at the terror I'd just been a part of. My vision went black causing me to panic, I didn't want to black out again!

Zack's voice came soothing, coaxing me down from my fear. He pulled back far enough for me to see his eyes reflecting mine. I coughed heavily into my hand, my throat raw from screaming so raggedly. My chest wracked with pain my body reminding me again of my injuries. I turned back to him with shimmering eyes and hugged him lightly. I was really glad to see him.

This time when his hair covered my face I didn't panic, I allowed myself to relax into the hold. "Cloud, oh gods, Cloud... I didn't think you were ever going to wake up."

I breathed deep the scent of lilacs off his skin, he and Aerith always smelled like lilacs, so refreshing and relaxing. "How long was I out...?"

"Two days. Why didn't you call me to go with you or at the very least take Vincent?"

I sighed softly and fell back to the bed slowly, trying not to irritate my ribs further. "I didn't think things would get so complicated. It was close to sunrise and he hadn't fed lately so I sent him home. You sleep like the dead, I could call you a thousand times and I don't think you'd ever hear it."

"Thats not the point Cloud."

"Look, I'm alive right? No big deal."

"It is a big deal! You could have been killed!"

"But I wasn't."

"Cloud!" He embraced me tightly, arms draped over my shoulders. I could hear him sniffling on my shoulder lightly, "It IS a big deal, I don't want to lose you."

I chuckled softly in his embrace. Zack shifted uncomfortably before letting it drop and eyeing me carefully, "Whats so funny?"

"You. For my best friend you don't seem to know me that well. I'm much to stubborn to die." I flashed my million dollar smile at him.

Zack merely sighed, I suppose he knew arguing wasn't going to to go anywhere. I didn't like to be scolded like a child. He and Aerith seemed to make that a habit between the two of them.

I sat up again, propping myself on my elbows. My thoughts flooded back to my conversation with Facilier, I wasn't entire sure how much of that had been a dream but I didn't want to bank on it. I was worried about the cub.

"Can I get checked out of here...? I need to get back to work."

"You can't be serious Cloud... You're in no shape to be running around."

I shook my head, "I don't plan on running anywhere, just a lot of hobbling." I gave a toothy grin.

"Cloud.."

"Zack, can you take me to Merlin's? This is important. I need to see him right away."

I really hoped Facilier and his client chose to stick to a pattern. If they kept to every four days that left me with today to recover before trying to save the boy tomorrow. Not a lot of time to find out who he is and where he might go. But I knew I would do it; I had to. The thought of anyone else (especially a child) falling to their attentions was too much to bear.

"Uh I guess if we can get you signed out, sure. Why do you need to see him now?"

"Would you believe me if I said I'd tell you on the way?"

Blue eyes narrowed slightly in mine, "No, I wouldn't. I know better than to fall for that."

"Tell you when we get there?"

"Cloud..."

"Or I can just check myself out and attempt to drive my bike there and not tell you at all."

Zack sighed heavily and gave me a disappointed stare. "You're unbelievable."

I gave him my infamous deadpan stare.

"... You're serious aren't you?"

"..."

"... Dammit Strife." He gave another loud sigh, over exaggerating it as he always does when something goes out of favor for him. He left the bed and stood by the now open door, "I'll go get the doctor..." his tone was full of annoyed defeat.

I smiled to myself as I straightened my back and peered down my sheeted body. Slowly I pulled it back and checked out my leg. For the most part it was fully bandaged. Some nasty bruising but the worst was well cleaned and covered. My rib cage throbbed, unfortunately there wasn't much that could be done about that. Just take some painkillers and hope it kicks in quick.

Not an hour later we were parked in front of Merlin's makeshift driveway. The swampy air was pleasant to my senses after being in that stuffy hospital. Being hopped up on a few Vicodin the doctor gave me certainly helped restore my ability to move. It hurt like hell, honestly. It was barely tolerable under the influence of the drug, I could only imagine what it was going to feel like without it. Zack was nice enough to let me use him as a walking post, taking the bulk of my weight so I could make it to the front door.

I was definitely grateful it was still very early and would still be light out when we departed. I doubted I could do this in the dark. It was hard enough being uninjured and going through that freaking obstacle course of roots. When we finally reached the front step I all but cheered. It was taxing to walk without stretching your leg. I didn't want to tear the scabbing that had started to form under the bandage.

Zack eyed me while I was leaning into the post by the door, huffing softly in an attempt to catch my breath. His face held no signs of victory, just an annoyed hint of 'I told you so-ism'. He nodded in the direction towards the door and I laughed softly, earning a lovely throbbing pain from my rattled ribs.

"I didn't come here just to look at it... knock."

"Tch. Remember those days when you said please?" His scowl deepened as he turned and delivered three sharp raps.

I could tell he was irritated with me. I mean you'd have to be blind not to see that. This happens every time I get injured on the job. He pouts at me for my 'carelessness'. I was certain it stemmed from 'survivor guilt'. Or at least thats what I've come to refer to it as. Every visit I've had to the hospital has been from ensuring someone else's safety above my own. My method let everyone live; regardless of injuries. That alone left me satisfied. I can deal with the pains of flesh over the pains of the heart. I wouldn't forgive myself if someone died or got hurt because I was too afraid to intervene. Gramma didn't raise a pussy.

The creak of the door opening snapped me from my thoughts, the old wizard stepped into view. "Cloud, Zack, hello!"

"Hey Mer." My voice was slightly strained, it was hot outside and I was tired.

The old man's gaze flicked over me, taking in my condition. His eyes widened when he stopped at my arm clutching my ribs. "Holy hell Cloud, what did you do to yourself?"

"The dumbass played hero and almost died." Zack replied coldly.

"But I DIDN'T die. Jeez, Zack. Merlin can we come inside? I need to talk to you and its so hot out here." Sweat was now beading down my face. I was glad I dressed in a light cotton shirt and left the jacket off. I felt kinda naked without it but it was just too hot. The jeans I wore were baggy enough to keep my legs cool and not press against the wound on my leg.

My leg twitched in complaint under the stress of standing causing me to groan in discomfort. "Merlin, please, I need your expertise."

The old man gave a tired sigh, "Aye," he moved from the doorway, opening the entrance to his home. "Come on in. I'll have to let my other guest out before we start."

Zack was helping me to hobble in through the frame when Merlin finished. I couldn't stop my eyebrows from arching high in surprise, "Oh ho, were you on a date Merlin? Truly I am sorry to intrude." I gave him a flashy grin.

If he would have scoffed any harder his lungs might have come out. "HARDLY. More like a scolding."

I blinked a few times trying to process his words. "A scolding? Who would scold YOU?"

"You'll see," he grumbled.

For the umpteenth time that day I chuckled heartily abusing my broken ribs further. The image of the great wizard being scolded was just too entertaining for me. I mean, whomever did that would either have to be very brave or very dumb. Possibly both, had to be both. No one gets an attitude with Merlin for fear of his magick or worse, his wand. That lumpy rod hurt like you wouldn't be believe.

Soon we were in the living area where our usual couch was already occupied. A tall shaggy haired brunette was lounged across the three seat sofa, with an extremely heated scowl present on his face. His skin was a few shades darker than mine but still milky, a stark contrast to his dark hair and the black jeans he wore adorned with one too many belts. A white cotton tee was stretched tight across his chest making it extremely obvious he was in shape.

Zack nudged me on my unhurt section and gave me an exasperated look. Apparently he didn't appreciate my gawking. In my defense, its not everyday you see something so perfect in appearance. The man on the couch was watching Merlin intensely as he crossed before us and stood in front of the irritated man.

"We'll have to continue this another time... I have business to attend to with Mr. Strife."

At the sound of my name he turned to me and Zack. I almost quivered under his scrutinizing gaze, for a moment his scowl softened. Something flicked in his eyes, a speck of amusement. Eventually he settled on leaving his face neutral, only his eyes still held that small glimmer. He stood in a graceful movement and stretched his arms back leaving his shirt to ride up and give a teasing glimpse of taut skin with a gunmetal trail disappearing into his pants.

Try as I might I couldn't take my eyes off his body, I mean who does that? The smug grin on his face when he caught my gaze told me it had been deliberate. Maybe he was testing the waters? My face flushed lightly, this isn't like me. Cloud Strife does not ogle people... and get caught. He gave me a generous once-over as he walked past, heading towards the door.

"H-hey wait," I reached out to him and grabbed his arm. The muscles in his triceps rippled under the touch and hardened. I flushed again, was he flexing?

He turned and faced me, staring silently at me waiting for me to continue. I couldn't meet his gaze; instead I settled for keeping my eyes glued to the floor. "I-.. There wasn't another vehicle around... If you stick around for a little bit we can give you a ride back to town so you don't have to call a cab...?"

Zack gave an annoyed 'tsk', "Do I look like a fucking taxi?"

I jabbed him with my elbow harshly shooting him a quick glare.  
There was a small amused chortle before he spoke, "Its unnecessary."

His voice came deep and smooth, vaguely familiar. Curiously I raised my eyes to meet his. I was greeted by twin pools of mercury storms swirling in my baby blues. Those eyes, I could get lost in them... But haven't I seen them before?

Unconsciously I moved my frame closer to his, much to Zack's displeasure. I pulled his arm bringing him closer to me when he didn't resist. There was a few inches of height difference between us so I had to lift myself on the tip of my good foot using his body to steady mine and peered into his eyes closely. For the first time since seeing him his stoic front faltered and a light blush dusted his cheeks.

"Whoa... Kitten, is that you?"

His eyebrow twitched in annoyance, wether at the nickname or my invasion of his space. He used his free arm to push me back down on my flat feet. Nevertheless I continued, "You seem to have healed fine, what about the pup?"

"... I'd suggest you not go near him again. He might try to eat you."

I laughed heartily, sending myself into a coughing fit and starting a chain reaction of excruciating pain.

Merlin sighed behind us, "Stop laughing, I'm getting sick of hearing you in pain. I'll get you a healing potion."

"Thanks Mer." I settled for a soft closed mouth chortle. It hurt much less that way.

I let his arm drop and scuttled over to the wall leaning on it to alleviate some of the discomfort rocking my leg.

A fine dark brow arched at me, "I don't recall you having a limp, Fenrir."

"I didn't when we met."

"Dumbass here fell down a flight of stairs then got his ass beat." Zack added amusingly.

Squall's mercury storms fixed on Zack and gave him a harsh stare. A low growl resonated from deep in his throat. Zack threw his hands up and gave an annoyed scoff, "Not by me, 'tard!"

I couldn't stifle another laugh and let it rock me with all its pain and glory. The way Zack said it did make it sound like a domestic violence case. It was extremely funny to me. His eyes fixed on me again and gave an annoyed look. I could read exactly what was on his mind with the look, 'then what did happen?'

"I'll tell ya what happened in a minute."

Zack merely rolled his eyes at the statement.


	4. Stealing Souls Ch 4

**Disclaimer: Disclaims shit. I own nothing but the plot here folks.**

**A/N: Here we learn a little more about some of Cloud's inner turmoil as he struggles to live with what he is and how it affects his daily life. It gets kinda mushy here; some relief is finally offered to our poor protagonist. Unfortunately this ended up being the introduction to an unintentional love triangle which I had really really wanted to avoid but seemed inevitable as thats just what my brain wanted to happen. The scenes went better with the romantic underlying on both ends and it just... I don't know. Don't hate me. ;3; I love both Loz and Squall's characters in here and I REALLY am not sure which way Cloud will end up going, if either. . As I said before, not really meant to be a romance but it just seemed good for character development. D: SORRY.**

* * *

**Arc one: Stealing Souls**

**Chapter Four**

I was still leaning on the wall when Merlin returned. He gave Squall and I a curious glance before shaking his head. "I thought you'd have left by now lad."

A cheshire grin spread across my face. "We offered him a ride back."

"YOU offered him a ride in MY car." Zack's tone was just dripping with irritation. He gets so touchy during these times.

The tall brunette across from me folded his arms, turning on his natural stoic face again, "I told you it was unnecessary. If you don't mind I'd like to get going. Its a long run and I don't think I can stand much more of your boyfriend's charm."

If I'd have snorted any louder at the comment one would have thought me a pig, "He's NOT my boyfriend."

Again his eyes came hard in a scrutinizing stare first to myself then to Zack who seemed ever so delighted to be included yet again in our conversation. "You couldn't pay me to fuck 'em." The annoyed raven haired man stuck his tongue out to us before offering his middle finger as truce. I sighed heavily, Zack's childish pouts could last for hours if not days, he was going to give me a migraine I just knew it.

Merlin coughed lightly drawing our attentions back to him, "Well as much as I'm sure you're enjoying proper introductions it'd probably be best to send him off so we may start. Agreed Mr. Strife?"

Before I could answer Squall moved to the door. The thought of him leaving irked me but I really didn't have a good reason for him to stay. When he grabbed the handle I remembered the dream I had and what the man had said about the cub. There was a good chance he knew him and could help me save him.

"Wait!" I called, stumbling over to the door. I only made it about three steps before pain exploded in my leg causing me to cripple and fall. I hit the ground hard, landing on my abused rib cage. The pain was so incredible, I thought surely I would heave on the floor. Zack's laughter could be heard from the living room, Merlin's followed shortly after. Groaning in agony I attempted to lift myself, my arms wavered as the pain from my fall was still too devastating.

There was a sigh that was barely audible over the now fading chuckles and a sound of footsteps. An unfamiliar pair of boots came into view before I was lifted and set on my feet. Frosted mercury pools met mine and I flushed a little. I must be coming off as desperate for all the wrong reasons. When did I get so clumsy?

He stared patiently at me for a few moments before finally dropping his arms from me. I guess he deemed me stable enough to stand on my own for the time being. "I uh... Well what I have to talk to Merlin about may concern you as well. Or rather, one of your pard. Which as leader is just as good as having you directly involved..." I mentally slapped myself for my lack of class. A grade schooler could have explained that better.

His eyes sparkled with interest, "One of my pard? Do you know whom?"

I shook my head lightly, "No, I was hoping you'd help me identify them. I only saw their beast form."

Merlin's voice cut in, "Perhaps you should start from the beginning, Mr. Strife."

I nodded lightly, "Yeah that would be best. If you don't mind I'd like to sit before we start. My leg is fucking killing me."

The old man rolled his eyes and held out a small rounded bottom glass vial. A thick red fluid sloshed inside of it. "Quit your complaining and just drink the damn potion."

Tentatively I took it from his hand and held the vial into the light. The fluid glowed a bright deep red but was so thick I could not see through it. Merlin and his potions, they looked like the world's deadliest toxins. I arched an eyebrow to him, "What the hell did you put in this?"

He watched me grinning while I took the cork out and gave it a whiff. It certainty smelled pleasant enough, kinda like wildflowers and wine. "Oh not much different than the usual, just added something to improve the taste." I gave him a concerned look, which he of course waved off. "Stop being a child and drink it."

"You'll have to excuse my hesitation," I trusted Merlin, I knew the potion would heal me like it always had but his alterations to the recipes have had some... undesirable effects. I had to fight not to shudder at the thought of the last time. I'll never forgive him entirely for turning me into an alpaca.

"Relax you won't turn into anything... this time." Something about the way Merlin was grinning at me made me extremely nervous.

I raised the vial to my hesitant lips while squeezing the cork for some confidence. I threw my head back and downed the fluid. It moved in one motion, emptying its contents down my throat. Something thick and slimy made its way down my throat with the fluid and I almost gagged. The taste alone was awful but whatever went down with it felt like a slug. I coughed heavily and dropped the vial to the floor.

"W-what was in there?!" I asked in a demanding tone. Quite frankly I was scared of the answer. I could feel the healing potion start taking its effect on me. My leg wound burned as the skin enflamed, the healing process taking a drastic speed change. In a few minutes the scab would probably flake off.

Merlin laughed rich and hearty, which in turn fueled my fear. "Nothing you twit, just a gusano rojo. Its said they can boost your spirit after all!"

"Pffft... HAHAHAHA!" Zack's obnoxious laughter filled the room and I glared at him. He knew I didn't speak Spanish and the words meant nothing to me. I was surprised to hear a soft chuckle coming from Squall as well, seems like everyone knew what it was but me.

"Well what the fuck is that?!"

Zack had tears at the corners of his eyes when he decided to speak up, "He slipped you the 'worm' from his Mezcal bottle."

I almost gagged on the spot, he put a worm in the potion?! "Merlin!" I bellowed. The old man was laughing quite hysterically at me now. Now fully pissed off I threw the cork I was still holding at him and hit him in the face with it. It bounced off without scathing him, causing him to laugh harder.

I gritted my teeth as I staggered over to the couch, crossing my arms and pouting as I sat down. Zack teasingly stuck his tongue out at me. "Keep that in your mouth before I bite it off." I grumbled. Its not that I didn't take jokes well, I loved a good joke really. I just couldn't take Merlin's pranks well. I mean who the hell slips someone a grub soaked in potent liquor?!

Frustrated I growled as I dug my hands into my hair grabbing large tufts and pulling at the roots painfully. The combination of Zack and Merlin was enough to make me want to shoot someone... In the foot. I'm not a murderer, I just want to hurt them sometimes. I shot a deadly glare to Merlin who was still rosy in the cheeks from his hearty laugh, "Are you done now? I'd LOVE to get started so I can get the hell out of here."

Merlin smiled practically from ear to ear as he made his way over to his recliner happily polling down into it. Squall however, stayed at his post against the hallway wall. I sighed lightly, "You too Kitten, come on."

His eyes narrowed slightly, "I prefer to stand, Fenrir."

My eyebrow twitched in return, "Then please come to stand in the room with us, SQUALL."

He huffed lightly before uncrossing his arms and coming into the room standing opposite from our seating arrangement. From where he was now leaning I could keep him perfectly in view much to my pleasure and distraction. Why on earth he even listened to me I'll never be sure of. Seems like people obliged all my weird commands, it was kinda cool actually.

They were all watching me silently, awaiting the start of my tale. I took a deep breath and started from when I arrived on the last scene, leaving out Loz's shameless flirting and concentrating on describing the important stuff. The sense of foreboding on the door, the impenetrable darkness around the scene itself , the odd responses I gained from using my magick. When I reached that point I had to stop for a moment.

"Merlin, can you identify runes?"

He nodded lightly, "Most runes, yes. Need a pen and paper?"

"Yeah."

A quick snap of his fingers and a small notepad fell into my lap with a pen on it. I wondered vaguely if these were conjured or if he just moved them from his desk to here. I tapped the pen to my chin lightly in thought, trying to recall the shapes of the runes. My memory wasn't perfect but it was pretty good. Image in mind I scribbled lightly onto the pad, recreating the runes as best I could on the paper. Satisfied with the result I handed him the pad.

He looked it over for a moment, his hand stroking his beard idly. Squall even took a hovering peek at the pad before returning back to the wall. "Its crude," Merlin's voice came flat.

I scoffed at the statement, "I'm not art major, Merlin, deal with it."

He simply smiled while looking it over. "If I had to guess I would say its Northumbrian Futhark runes. Very old and very dead magick. I'm afraid I'm not terribly familiar with old Germanic tribal magick."

"Well after I touched it the magick... licked me, so to speak."

"Licked you?"

"Uh, yeah. Like it was tasting me. A black tentacle came out of it and touched my finger, after a second it retreated back into the rune. I don't have much experience with binding spells but it sure looked like one to me. A very particular one at that. This is where it starts to get weird though," I took a shuddering breath remembering the horrid dreams that plagued me and would probably continue to from the sounds of the evening.

I continued with my detailed recollection of the evening. When it came to the incident on the stairs Zack so lovingly voiced his opinion on my actions, though he seemed the only one upset about it. Both Merlin and Squall agreed with my course of action. Though once I told them that the pursuer had been a wererat all three of them gaped at me like fish out of water.

"Why would a wererat attack you?" Merlin asked.

"That's what I was asking myself when it happened. I honestly thought maybe someone had upped the bounty on my head and that someone got bold enough to collect. Honestly being unarmed and injured from the fall he would have killed me if not for the cub."

"Cub?" Squall's deep voice came quiet, his eyes dripping from curiosity.

I nodded with a smile, "Yeah. After the wererat hit me with a beam and knocked me out of the hall one of your pard came out of the hole in the ceiling and fought him. He saved my life."

"Did he kill the wererat?"

Something in his voice was almost anxious, his eyes were slightly narrowed, his brow itched to furrow, Squall was worried.

I shook my head and he seemed to relax. I guess he wanted to preserve what innocence he could for his pard, very admirable.

"If not him then who killed it?"

Zack had a talent for making a good question sound dumb. It was one of the many reasons I had this love/hate friendship with him. "'Killing' would be a loose term, the rat was already dead. I merely separated the beast's soul from the inhabited body."

Squall perked at the statement, his eyes sparkled brightly. "That's a possibility?"

I hadn't really thought about the impact those words could have on him. Being a lycanthrope I'm sure the thought has crossed his mind once or twice of possibly eliminating the parasite soul. It pained me to have to disappoint him.

"I wouldn't take it too far... This is the first time I've done anything of the sort. I'm not sure that a lycanthrope would be able to survive that kind of damage. My goal was to stop him at all costs, I didn't know there was only one soul in there. Unfortunately Mickey's soul might have had a worse fate than being snared by a Drakan."

"Cloud, how did you summon a Drakan?" Merlin's eyes fixed on me in a harsh gaze. I slumped under it, trying to sink further into the couch. I flicked my eyes around the room before settling my gaze on my hands in my lap.

"You told me yourself you don't have the mana pool for summons."

"Come to think of it I don't think I've ever seen you pull off a summon before."

I could feel Zack's eyes on me too. I didn't have to look up to know Squall was waiting for an answer as well.

"Cloud, don't tell..." Merlin started.

I sighed and hid my face in my palms. Here we go, "I used a life tap..."

The room was completely silent for several moments after the statement. It felt as if everyone was holding their breath. The air held a palpable tension.

Zack shifted uncomfortably beside me. When I turned to him he averted his gaze, a look of utter appall was prominent on his normally handsome face. He stayed silent as he stood and grabbed his keys off the table and made for the door.

"Zack, wait."

"Don't talk to me, Strife. Just don't say anything."

I hopped off the couch and closed the distance, putting a hand on his shoulder. At the touch he spun around and punched me in the jaw sending me staggering back a few feet. I gripped my wounded cheek as I met his heated stare.

"Don't fucking touch me! How could you! I should turn you in right now to the station, let them execute you for your crimes!" His face was red and seething with his anger. I'd never seen such feral fury in him before. For the first time, I was scared of my friend. Scared of what I just damaged maybe even lost due to my carelessness. He turned on his heel and walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

I couldn't stop the emotion from welling up inside me. My eyes filled to the brim with tears that threatened to spill but I wouldn't allow the comfort. I knew what I had done was wrong. Blood magick was strictly forbidden and extremely illegal. Using it was an instant execution if you were caught.

"Well, I can't say he's wrong in his actions Strife. You erred in using blood magick." Merlin's haughty tone pushed my building emotions to the limit.

"So what? I fucked up, fine, throw your stones! But at least I have something to show for it! Was it so wrong of me to want to save him? Should I have just let him die in my stead? Oh how fucking heroic! What about Ienzo? Had I left him on the stair and leapt myself I wouldn't have ever been injured. He would have just died to the beast. Is that better? Is that the fucking result everyone wanted?! Well excuse me for having a better sense of morality than that. I'm SO sorry I tried and saved all our lives. Who knows how many others are safe now because of me and that cub? No one focuses on the good that came, only the ill that fueled it. I'm sorry I'm not a better mage, but I am not sorry that I was willing to give my life to save two others. If you can't see it for what it is then I'm afraid I need not seek any further console from you!"

Somewhere along the spiel the tears that had threatened to spill had finally done so. They left hot trails down my cheeks and gave a nasty headache. I didn't care anymore about trying to keep up my tough guy image; I was thoroughly pissed off. I slumped down the wall in the corridor and sat with my knees drawn up, I crossed my arms over the tops of my knees and buried my face into them just to cried harder. I didn't want to look up and see such condescending stares.

There was a soft rustling sound from the direction of the living room. I could hear Merlin softly murmuring something and feel a dramatic sigh of magick wash quickly over my skin. A soft pattering of feet sounded towards me and I buried my head down further. I really didn't want to see who was going to hit me this time.

I expected this kind of reaction from my coworkers and even the general public but not from my only best friend and close friend Merlin. I felt low; but I didn't feel wrong. No matter what light I looked at it in I couldn't find a way to see my actions as wrong. Maybe I was biased because I had already done the deed but if the alternative was to sacrifice someone else so that I could live or possibly still die... I just didn't see how I was wrong.

Something brushed against my hair, the act itself was so tender it was startling. I jolted, lifting my head from the confines of the nest I made in my arms and knees. I had been expecting many things; another screaming match, hitting, zapping, involuntary expulsion, but not this...

Squall stood before me in his panther form, his eyes still the same frosted mercury pools they had been before but now with the slightly elliptical shape that cat pupils had. My eyes were watered but the tears had slowed, it was hard to stay upset when I was looking at all that velveteen fur. A rough pink tongue flicked across my bruised cheek leaving a slight trail of saliva and disturbingly enough, eased the pain greatly. By the time the spit had dried my cheek didn't hurt anymore.

"Thanks Kitten," I sniffled lightly. He exhaled slowly, a low purring sound emitting from his throat as he head-butted me. He rubbed his cheeks against mine in several of these purring head-butts, I couldn't help but smile as his long whiskers tickled my cheeks.

He sat resting on his forepaws with his tail around me. Hesitantly I reached a hand out to scratch behind his ears. His large eyes closed and he chuffed in appreciation, those odd purring sounds resonating like a small chainsaw every time he exhaled. It was extremely comforting, I felt a lot better. I brought my stray hand to scratch under his chin in which he gave a very large cat grin to.

Before long I found myself smiling at him, the tears all but gone from my eyes. He seemed to notice this as well, "For the record, I don't believe you were wrong in your actions." His voice was strained on that tongue. It was almost hard to decipher what he was saying. Like many were's he had trouble with pronouncing certain sounds.

I dropped my hand from his chin and rested it on my knee, "Thanks, glad someone's on my side."

Something flicked in his eyes, another subtle change of emotions I assumed. "I am sorry I misjudged you. I went by your reputation and I feared for my people; I didn't realize you had such a strong human side."

"Yeah its probably my worst trait."

"I disagree," he said sharply. Those cool eyes held such a depth to them, he could say anything right now and I would believe it. "Humanity is very desirable. Your ability to make difficult decisions shows strength of character. Even though you know people will dislike you for it, you still make the right choice. There is nothing wrong with that. If I recall correctly, wasn't it you who said there is no shame in being who you are?"

"Yeah," I flushed heavily, was he really paying that much attention even after I hurt him? I know I wouldn't have been; I would have just stared daggers until they left or I got a chance to kill 'em. This man Squall... he really is something else.

Unconsciously I touched a hand to my cheek, grazing over where Zack had hit me. When the flesh didn't sting when I pressed into it I gazed at Squall curiously, "My cheek doesn't hurt."

"As it shouldn't."

"... Why?"

He exhaled sharply, making a slight chuffing sound, the closest you could get to a sigh in that form I assumed. "Lycanthrope tongue's heal. Its safe on humans as long as its not an open wound."

"That contagious?"

He gave another sharp exhale, his eyes glimmered with humor, "No, that tempting."

Ah right, the whole eating people thing.

"Only blood truly contaminates. Scratches are less likely but bites are also common polluters; saliva can carry the disease but its passed through the immune system easier. Its usually resisted at from that source."

"Hn. Well that takes some of the fun out. I guess that would make you the romantic type?"

The deadpan stare he gave me was priceless. I slapped a hand to my forehead and groaned lightly to myself. I had really meant to say that in my mind. Even there, it was inexcusable. I peeked through my fingers to find him still staring at me, a small twinkle in his eye. Yeah, he looked amused.

I cleared my throat lightly, trying to fight down the flush on my cheeks. "So do you think you could help me find the cub?"

He blinked a few times, I guessed to steady his own thoughts. "You never did say why you needed to find him."

I sighed heavily, "Well I was hoping I could speak to Merlin further about this but it seems he and Zack have had enough of me today. But honestly I need help, I can't do this one alone."

He nodded and sat in front of me, his full attention on me.

"While I was unconscious a man contacted me. He confessed to being related to the murders but because he's already a spirit I really can't do much about it. Someone is helping him on this side but I have no inkling as to whom. He said he was collecting souls to pay a debt. If I had to guess I'd say he was trying to return to the side of the living. He's going after lycans because the animal spirit counts as a separate soul. He offered to exchange my life and soul for everyone else. I didn't believe for a second that he would actually stop the killing so I declined of course but then he said he'd go after those important to me and the cub. He made it clear he was going to pick two people next time. He wants me to choose who lives and who dies. I'm not sure how much of it was a dream but I'm just not willing to bank on it."

When I looked to Squall again I could see how tense he was. His claws were flexed and digging into the hardwood floor. His eyes were a murderous fury of silver, hardly any blue left in them.

His voice came strained and hissed, "I will see to my pard's safety. What did he look like?"

I shook my head, "A vague description at best, I only saw his beast form and it was dark. He seemed drastically smaller than you in size and frame, the only thing that stood out aside from his size was his eyes. They were the same hue as mine."

His pupils dilated and his muscles twitched under the skin, "I know who it is, I'll see to his safety."

"Stay out of the shadows... ok? Keep the lights on... Please call me if anything happens. Do you need another business card?"

"No; I kept yours."

"Ooh, I'm flattered." I gave a weak smile in an attempt to lighten the mood. Again something akin to a grin crossed his face. I mentally pat myself on the back for my success.

"Since your friend left you how are you going to get back to town?"

"Ah... I was going to beg Merlin for a teleport or..." I patted myself down, feeling my pockets were empty I sighed. "... or walk since my wallet is apparently in Zack's car."

He chuffed lightly, an amused sound came from low in his throat. "I could give you a ride."

I looked him over, he was fairly large; he could probably carry me easily. If he stood bipedal he would easily be around eight feet tall (243cm). He looked more like a small horse than a cat. Before I knew it I was nodding to him, accepting his offer.

"I'll be a moment, wait here."

I nodded again and did as I was told. I stayed in my position, still sitting with my knees drawn up as he made his way to the living room again. The same rush of magick washed over me, a small glimpse of him shifting caught my view before I averted my gaze. I was no peeping tom!

The familiar rustle of clothes could be heard as I fought with myself to keep my eyes trained on the floor in front of me. If he was going to carry me I could not pop a chubby. I would not make this awkward!

"You all set?"

At the sound of his voice my head snapped up and in that moment, I regretted the motion. He was strolling towards me with his shirt slung over his shoulder and his pants unfastened. That teasing glimpse of gunmetal from before was now proudly in full view along with an impressive span of rippling muscles as he came toward me. Though his face was blank and stoic his eyes revealed a hint of something else... smugness?

I had to bite my lip and peel my gaze away from him to avoid my breath hitching. He was incredibly striking; unfortunately my body agreed with what it was seeing. I had to avert my gaze again, this time not soon enough to avoid the discomfort forming in my pants. I had to pinch myself on the underside of my arm hard to dispel it.

"Yeah I'm good... lets go." I didn't look up again until after I heard the rustle of his shirt and the zip of his pants. I'm now convinced this this man is the devil. I mean that was just cruel...

Upon stepping outside Squall stooped on the door step and eyed me from over his shoulder, "Get on."

I quirked my eyebrow at him, "Seriously?"

"Would you prefer the cradle method?"

"No-no, this is fine..."

He watched me with a coy smile as I sauntered over to him. It was a nice change for someone to be kind to me. I was overcome by the urge to leap onto his back like a child. I wonder how he'd react to that? I grinned devilishly to him before pouncing onto him, locking my arms around his neck and my legs tightly around his waist. "Forward, march!"

He gave a light chuckle and a soft shake of his head. His arms locked around my legs and he straightened, hefting me up further. "Hold on tight."

Not going to lie it was pretty fun being run through the forest lining the roads. Or maybe that was me just enjoying getting to feel him pressed flush against me, heh. It took about half an hour to get back to the northern skirts of town where he finally put me down. For carrying all that my weight and running as fast as he did, it was impressive he wasn't sweating. Lycanthropes were really amazing.

"Thanks for the lift, kitten." I tossed him a cheesy smile.

He gave me an odd look, "You gonna be okay out here?"

"I'll be fine, I'll probably call someone as soon as you go. I need to get my bike back... Call me as soon as you have him somewhere safe otherwise I'll come looking for you two."

He nodded lightly, "Alright. Thank you... for being what we need."

I cocked my head to the side. "Hn?"

"Its nothing; I'll call you later."

With that he took off. He was out of sight in a matter of seconds, amazing how fast he could move! He must have been going slow for my sake when he carried me, I don't think I could have handled that kind of velocity.

I was fortunate that I had my work cell on my hip, though my personal one was probably still in Zack's car. I hummed a short tune as I scrolled through the list of contacts until I came to the one I needed. I'd had this number in here for years, I wonder what he'll think since this is my first time calling it?

It took until the fifth ring for the owner to pick up, their voice came uncertain over the line. "Cloud?"

"The one and only. Good afternoon, Loz." I couldn't fight the smile from playing across my lips. I was having a much better day after talking with Squall. The fact that Loz had an extremely good phone voice just added to my delight.

"... Are you okay...?"

"Fine, totally fine." There was an audible sigh of relief from the other side of the line. My smile brightened further, I found myself really liking this sensitive side of him. "I was hoping if its not too much trouble that maybe I can get a ride?"

"What's your twenty?

"Uh," For some reason I didn't want to just blurt out, 'I'm in a back alley on the skirts of town'. I wasn't sure how he'd take that considering the last events that took place around here. "Sec," I ran to the beginning of the alley back to the streets. A quick look at the buildings surrounding gave me a landmark, "Uh... I'm by the bakery on the north-westside, heading towards the swamp."

"Which bakery?"

I groaned lightly. Loz practically exclusively patrolled the north side. He knew damn well which bakery it was without me giving the name. I sighed into the phone knowing he just wanted to hear me say the title, "Sweet Treat's Lovin' From the Oven..."

"I'll be there in ten minutes, stick around out front." There was a hint of amusement in his tone. Who would have thought that Loz could have a little sadist in him?

Sure enough he was true to his word, if not a little early. Though I was a bit baffled when he pulled up his personal vehicle. I quirked an eyebrow as I hopped into the passenger side of his black Mercedes. "Is this an E-class?"

He merely smiled and nodded, "A W212, do you like it?"

"Yeah its very nice. This is definitely one of the nicest vehicles I've been in."

His smile broadened, spreading warmly across his face, "Maybe there will be more occasions for you to ride in it."

I gave a small smile of my own, "We'll see. Alright Silver-Fox, let's get me back my bike please."

He gave a light turn of his head to me, still mostly focused on the road but just far enough that I could see his eyebrow arch in question. "Silver-Fox?"

"Yeah, thats your nickname from now on."

His deep masculine laughter filled the confines of the car, "Alright then I guess you'd have to be a Chocobo."

I scoffed, "No, see that won't work."

"I didn't complain about my nickname."

"Because your's is awesome."

"What's wrong with the one I gave you?"

"Tch. Chocobos aren't cool or sexy, there for the nickname will not work."

We came to a stop at a red light and gave me a lingering stare. His emerald eyes pierced mine and I found myself shifting under that look. "I happen to find Chocobos very cool and alluring." The seriousness in his tone only served to make the statement more ludicrous.

I flushed lightly at the comment, alluring, truly?

"Besides, your argument's invalid, you look like a chocobo."

I openly gaped at him, "I do NOT look like a giant bird!"

"The resemblance is uncanny, truthfully I'd think you were a hatchling if you stood among them."

I feigned hurt, clasping my hand over my heart and sighing dramatically, "Remember that shot you ever had with me? Yeah its gone."

"No; I believe its still there."

"Tch, you would say that. Apparently you missed it go out the window across the rooftops and far away." I stuck my tongue out teasingly at him, though his focus was on the road ahead of us. For a few moments everything felt so very normal. Since he had picked me up I hadn't even thought about all the things troubling me. No worries about the case or the consequences of my involvement, just normalcy.

Unfortunately this served as a timely reminder for the conversation I needed to have with him. There was still the ever present danger, lurking in the shadows of the night. Tonight/early tomorrow would prove to possibly change all our lives. I wasn't sure how much I should flirt with the possibility of a date with someone who could possibly not live to see the rising sun. The thought saddened me greatly, I couldn't help but visibly deflate.

"What's wrong...?"

Loz's soft tone caught me slightly off-guard. I was still getting used to seeing the less professional side of him. It both warmed me and hurt me- I wasn't sure what this conversation was going to do to us. Luckily we were only a few minutes from the lot, I'd have my bike soon and wouldn't have to worry so much about the awkwardness of close confines.

"Before I woke up I had an awful dream."

"Ah, you seemed to be having a few of those while you were out."

I peered at him, my curious crystalline blue eyes slightly narrowed, "How do you know that?"

"Because I went to see you." His voice was the normal cool, nonchalant tone he normally used on duty. So matter-of-fact.

A prominent blush spread over my cheeks, my pulse raced in my chest. "You came to see me...?"

He gave a slight curl of the lips as he pulled into a parking space in front of the lot. After killing the ignition he pivoted in his seat to face me fully. "Of course I did." A large pale hand covered my own giving a light squeeze. "I was worried about you, Choco."

I must have been a couple different shades of red up to my ears. I wasn't exactly used to people caring so much about, except for Zack. He was being so very endearing and I honestly didn't feel like I deserved it. "Thank you... but... Why?" A deep rooted bitterness welled within me and I couldn't stop it from taking its hold.

"Hn?"

"Why do you care so god damn much?" I was trembling lightly. My emotions were storming inside me, coming back in full force from before.

"Someone has to worry about you, Cloud. I just choose to do it because I care about you."

So many people hated me, truly hated me, for what I do. His brothers were no exception. That I could understand, but I couldn't possibly fathom his affection. How could he manage to favor me when every one tells him otherwise? Why would he want anything to do with me?

"Cloud..." His hand squeezed mine again and his eyes shimmered with tears that threatened to spill, they were dazzling just like that. He used his free arm to pull me into a soft embrace, a sweet kiss graced my temple and I sniffled myself. "I think you've more than earned the right to be loved. You do so much, things I know no one else can bear. That night in the library you showed me just who you really were: a man of honor. How could anyone not desire you?"

I cried tears of my own then as he held me. They streamed down my cheeks baring everything I felt in that moment. A wash of happiness, desire to be loved, acceptance, and finally despair. I didn't deserve this, that I knew. But what I couldn't pin point was wether I didn't deserve the affection or wether I didn't deserve the pain of denying myself the pleasure he was offering.

It just wasn't fair. Here I had someone willing to offer me everything I needed and I couldn't take it. I couldn't bring him into the madness that was my life. But wasn't it too late for that? Wasn't he already a part of my nightmare? Facilier had made it clear his intent, how could I possibly entertain the thought of falling for someone whom I just had a hand in murdering? Was I really that fucked up?

His strong hand worked at my back, rubbing soothing circles in it as we cried. He was so beautifully expressive... When I finally broke away from the embrace, my tears were still flowing. Loz's hand stayed on my back while he moved his other from my hand to my cheek. Idly he thumbed at the streams that cascaded down.

"I don't..." I started.

"You do deserve it. You deserve more than anyone else a chance to be happy, Cloud."

His emerald eyes shimmered and glittered. Loz brought his hand from my back to cup my face and pulled me in. His lips met mine in a smooth fashion, the taste of my tears washed over our locked lips. Those soft lips took mine in a kiss so painfully sweet and tender, filling me with emotions I hadn't been sure I could feel until now. It was everything I could have wanted, both tender and passionate. It just made me despair further; it was just so fucking unfair.

When we finally parted he thumbed over my still tingling lips with sparkling eyes. "I just wish you would let me do that for you."

I loosed a shuddering breath, "I can't. I can't do that to you."

"You can't do that to me or yourself?"

"You- both. I'm not sure truly... I just... My life is so fucked up, I can't put you in that kind of danger constantly. I... I've already done too much."

"You've done nothing."

"... Thats not entirely true. Because of me you're already endangered."

A soft smile played on his lips, "I'm a law enforcement personal, when am I not in danger?"

I shook my head violently, my blond locks swayed with the motion. "No; not like this. This is something I don't think I can stop."

"You'll find a way; you always do."

I couldn't keep the dumbfounded look off my face, "How can you be so sure? I just admitted to not knowing what to do."

He chuckled softly and fixed me with deep kind eyes, "You told me once to let you protect me and you did. I believe that you will stay true to your word."

"What if I don't? What if I can't?!" I wanted to cry some more but by this point the tears had stopped and wouldn't return. Some part of me was bothered by being denied the comfort of something so very human.

"Then I trust you to do the right thing," His lips sought mine again, hovering just a few painful centimeters away from pushing mine. I could taste his sweet minty breath on my tongue, feel the pushes of his words against my parted lips. "... and I could never be disappointed in you for that."

Something inside me broke with those words, like they were some great enchantment. Perhaps they were, because I would never know why they affected me the way they did. But in that moment, I had to show him everything he was making me feel. It was all so new to me and I wanted him to share it all with me. I seized his lips with mine, pushing flush against him in an almost brutally searing kiss. My hands found their way to his shoulder and his silver locks, squeezing and pulling him as to close every space between us.

I poured everything I had into that kiss, my budding affection, my happiness, despair, relief, fear for what the future held, and the most potent of all- my need to be loved and accepted. I took advantage of his sharp inhalation to probe his mouth with my tongue.

When his own soft muscle reached out for mine, I all but devoured his kiss. I drank his taste and his muffled moans like the sweetest nectar. My blood was racing, pulse thundering in my chest, and most interesting of all- my magick was flaring. Every touch of tongue came more electrified, like a pleasant static shock that sent tingles throughout the body.

Loz's body was getting more responsive to the feel of my magick rolling over him. All my ministrations were mirrored from my body to his; every sensation was shared. When my tongue grazed the roof of his mouth I could feel the slow stroke like a hand somewhere deeper and lower in me; when I suckled on his tongue in my mouth it was like teasing hot breaths over my member. His moans became more prominent and a sense of pride filled me knowing I could elicit these sounds from him.

"Cl-Cloud..." His hands planted on my shoulders and gently guided me away. "Too close..." His breath was panting heavily, face as flushed as mine felt.

"Wasn't that the point...?"

"No... I mean too close." His voice was husky and his face seemed to burn a deeper shade of red.

I couldn't help but follow his eyes as he flicked them downward to his lap. I found myself blushing deeper as well at the bulge he had in his pants, a weeping stain had formed at the tip of it. "S-sorry... I should have contained my magick better."

"No, its okay," His hands feel from my shoulders and came to rest in his lap, perfectly censoring the damages I caused. When he met my gaze again his eyes held a curious glint,"If that was just a kiss I'm stoked to see what the full experience is like."

A hearty chortle erupted from my throat, "I'll leave that to your imagination, Silver Fox."

"Believe me there'll be a lot of that later..."

What should have been deviously suggestive instead served as a painful reminder as to what we had yet to discuss; I couldn't delay it any longer. It disturbed me greatly to have to take this moment from him and myself. What I had just given was more than I'd let myself have in the past few years and it had ended too soon. It would serve as a bittersweet reminder as to the human luxuries I can no longer afford.

"I need you to come with me tonight."

"What's going on?"

I loosed a heavy sigh and ran a hand through my unruly hair. I concentrated on my voice to make sure the tone held the seriousness I wanted to portray, "I need to keep an eye on you to ensure you're alright. But there is one other at danger and it would be best to keep you two together."

"Does anyone know about this?"

"Sort of; Zack does but he's kinda pissed at me right now. I don't think he'd be of much assistance..." I let my voice trail off, the event had not gone the way I wanted. I really hoped he would get over it, we would have to work together eventually.

Much to my displeasure Loz caught onto my distress, "I didn't realize he could get angry. Why would he be upset with you?"

"Long story, tell you another time." The look he gave me told me he saw through the defense. I sighed again, "Alright I don't know if I will ever really tell you. It is because of this case but its nothing that affects it."

He seemed solemn, it was clear he wasn't thrilled about the situation but he was respectful enough to let it go. Bully for him. "What's the next move?"

"I get my bike, a quick stop at my apartment, and then we wait. Until Squall calls me and confirms the other's safety we're not going anywhere."

"Who's Squall?" His voice held a certain curiosity that could only be associated with a twinge of jealousy. The slight furrow of his brow and narrowing of his eyes helped to confirm the budding emotion.

"Squall is the head of the pack, so to speak, that the other potential victim belongs to. Works quite a bit in our favor to have someone who can actually assist like this."

He nodded lightly, accepting the answer. "Grab your bike, I need to get something from the station before we head out. Meet back in ten?"

"Plenty of time."

Fortunate that I had given Zack a copy of the key to my bike. Whenever I got hurt he always moved it back to the station lot for me to avoid towing hassles. He was oddly considerate like that. It had only taken me three minutes to locate it in the packed lot. Which was good because I got to spend some time to make sure the passenger pillion was well adjusted.

By the time Loz had finally reemerged from the building I was already waiting on the curb for him. He smiled brightly at me and held up my helmet like some great trophy, I couldn't help but chuckle at his display.

"You're holding it upside down, Loz."

He flashed a toothy grin to me, "I know." He gingerly walked over, presenting it as if it were on a silver platter. I smiled warmly before taking it into my own hands, though truthfully I was just going to hand it right back. I didn't have a spare helmet on me; if he was going to ride he needed to wear it. I felt confident enough to take my own life and noggin into account but no one wants a hurt passenger.

The silver haired man just continued to smile at me, the simple notion was just so charming. "Look inside."

I cocked my head lightly to the side sending him a curious look before obliging. Sure enough something was nestled inside at the bottom of the helmet, little bits of light was glinting off a smooth surface. Tentatively I plucked the item from its confines and scrutinized at it under the afternoon sun. Carbon fiber graphite colored frame, polarized elliptical lens, subtly high quality goggles.

I must have been silent for too long in my awe at the gift for I could see him fidgeting out of the corner of my eye. When he finally spoke his tone held an endearing nervous excitement, "I meant to give you those to you when you came back to work. I remember you saying last year how much you hate the heat and how your helmet makes it worse. I thought you might like something more simplistic and freeing..."

"Wow..." I was truly almost at a loss of words, it was just so amazingly thoughtful. "This is perfect and truly considerate... Surprisingly spot on in my tastes. Thank you, Loz."

He gave a half smile and a shrug.

I tossed him my helmet and a wolfish grin, "Ever ridden a bike before?" I wasted no time strapping on my goggles and nestling it in between my blond spokes. They sat very comfortably over my twinkling baby blues.

He returned my grin as he caught it easily. "Once or twice, I'm sure I'll remember how it feels when I'm behind you." He chuckled to himself as he slid the helmet on and strapped it.

I on the other hand was busy trying to drag my jaw off the floor and back in place. A prominent flush had spread like a wildfire across my cheeks, I had to fight to remain collected. Really, it seemed like Loz was two different people at times. One side of him was this ridiculously emotional yet endearing man; the other was this shameless lecher. It was dizzying to keep up with him.

I shook my head lightly and peered at him through the tinted glass of my goggles, "Hurry up and mount so we be off. There is much to do before nightfall."

The bob of the helmet was the only indication he had heard me, though soon after he was making his way over. With a casual swing of his leg he mounted the bike with a practiced ease. Soon he had his arms wound around me with his chin resting near my shoulder.

Grinning to myself I gave his leg a light pat before starting up my bike again. His grip tightened around me as I switched gears. A little sadistic part of me enjoyed the way he'd scoot closer when I weaved between cars on the road. It was worth it, though it made stopping incredibly difficult; too close meant the likelihood of smashing your nuts into the gas tank was over 95%. It is not a pleasant feeling.

By the time we had arrived at my apartment building he had all but pushed me into his lap, a feeling I enjoyed a little more than I probably should have. I slid my goggles up to rest in the crest of my hair before pivoting to tap on the shield of my helmet, "Hey, we're here, c'mon."

I gave him a light nudge with my backside earning a light squeeze of his hands on my hips before he slid gracefully off the bike. When the helmet finally came off I couldn't help but envy his lack of helmet hair; it looked the same as when it went on. The benefits of it being short and well groomed I supposed.

"So why DID we come here?"

"A little read and review and packing. Lots and lots of packing."

Truth be told, I wasn't sure what I was going to fight. So naturally, I wasn't sure what I would need to bring or if any of it would make a difference. The fading hours of daylight were bringing a lot of possibilities to light, most of which weren't good. The only thing that was an absolute was that tonight my life was going to be irreversibly changed one way or another. I just prayed that I could save them.

* * *

**Closing A/N: Next chapter will be the last for this arc. I am planning on it being a longer chapter than what I have been previously posting. Not sure when it'll be up, probably in like two weeks so bear with me. Comments are like food, so I'd like to thank the few people that have commented here and kept me from starving. Thank you all for your continued support!**


	5. Stealing Souls Ch 5

**A/N: I sincerely apologize for the unofficial hiatus I placed my stories on. Recently I've been through a pretty rough situation financially and emotionally with almost losing my job and my significant other moving out (Same week)While not much has improved with the situation I've had some really great support from my friends and am now in a relatively stable position. which means now I know I will be able to make ends meet and keep my apartment.**

**I really want to put a special thank you to the author ShinigamiKittyMeow for being an amazing person and helping me to see the brighter side of a shitty situation.**

**With that aside about the actual chapter: there is a new character introduced in this segments who will be a minor character appearing randomly through out the story. He's the only one not related to this universe and is one made up. Freki belongs to me; unfortunately I did not have another character that could fulfill this particular role.**

**I wrote about a third of this chapter before my little freak out and I hope that it isn't terribly noticeable. I felt that I owed it to my readers to finally put the last segment of this arc up. I hope that you aren't too disappointed with the outcome.**

**I am planning on making one more chapter before the next arc starts. The next chapter will be kind of a closer regarding how this one ends. It will also be to explain some of events that occur here and to set up some tensions between characters. I'm actually very excited to write it!**

**Well the wait is over, here are the 34 pages that make up segment 5. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Stealing Souls**

**Arc:1 chapter:5**

As soon as I crossed the threshold into my apartment I all but threw myself on the couch. It might seem like an odd thing to do when so much has yet to be done but it was a habit I started after my first job related hospital trip. Every time I came home I had to let my couch know exactly how much it meant to me. Any time you believe you may not be able to return makes it much more refreshing to come home. You learn to appreciate the mundane, really.

I sighed contently as I rolled over on my stomach, burying my face in the decorative pillow and taking a deep whiff of it. This was my home, my scent... I am safe here at the very least.

Loz said nothing as he watched my display. He just shut the door and leaned against the door silently with a fond smile gracing his lips. I peered at him through my bangs and offered a smile of my own.

"How curious of a display you put on."

"Hey now, don't poke fun, we have a wonderful relationship. I love my couch very dearly and it deserves to know how I feel every time I come home." I hugged the pillow to my chest as I sat up.

"Oh, is that so?" A wry smile crossed his face, he looked vaguely smug as he strolled over and extended his hand to me. A small grin came to my lips as I took it, letting him guide me to my feet. A hand snaked around my waist and pressed into the small of my back, pushing me closer to him. Loz's emerald eyes glinted in the afternoon light filtering through the curtains as he made to kiss me.

I turned my head in the last moment causing him to catch my cheek instead of my lips. I feigned shocked, gaping playfully at him, "What are you trying to do to me and in front of my boyfriend no less?" I cast an sympathetic glance to the couch behind me, which was just touching at my calves.

A silver brow arched at the statement, a devious grin over taking his handsome face. "Letting him know he has some competition, of course."

I had to bite my bottom lip to avoid smiling, "I'm a one couch kinda guy..."

"But what if the other couch is more comfortable?"

Scratch biting, I was now gnawing on my bottom lip, "A lot of couches look comfortable but few actually are. Nothing's worse than sitting one and falling into the groves of its previous owner."

He seemed to drop his grin and go for a more innocent smile, "Well I assure you this couch has no groves from its previous owner. Its in good condition and has many years of faithful service ahead of it. It also is a great kisser, comes with built in massagers, and the optional service of free dinners for two."

"Ooh that does sound nice. But can it be there for me after a long day at work and offer a comfortable place to sleep on rough nights?"

That sweet smile reached all the way up to his eyes, the look was so warm and tender it made my heart ache. Had he been faerie I'd have accused him of using his charm on me. "This couch would always be there for you when you needed it and would love nothing more than to offer you a place to lay your head for rest if you'd allow its service."

Finally I stopped the assault on my bottom lip and allowed the smile to show through, I couldn't fight it anymore if I tried. Loz was just so damn charming. "I don't know," I started playfully. "This new couch looks pretty hard, it doesn't look as comfortable as my couch now..."

He rolled his emerald eyes before spinning me around and pulling my back flush against his chest. His long arms cradled my body, his strong chin rested on my shoulder causing his breath to tickle the shell of my ear. "Why don't you test it out?"

I chuckled lightly, a small blush working its way up at the sensation of his breath on me, "I don't know about that. It has so many features I couldn't possibly sample them all in one sitting."

"As no one would rush you to do. This couch will wait patiently for you to experience all its finest qualities." A soft kiss planted on my neck sending sweet shivers down my spine, a soft hum of appreciation sounded at the light tremor. The warmth of his arms left my shoulders and came to settle with one hand over my navel, scratching lightly under the fabric. His other hand had trailed up to my chin, cupping it tentatively as he planted more of those soft chaste kisses on along the flesh of my neck, his long lashes fluttering against my skin reminding me how close our bodies were in that moment.

Every fiber of my being screamed at me just to go with it and enjoy the moment, but reality is a nasty mistress and she demanded my attentions once more. Loathe was I to peel his arms away from my body and pull my flesh away from his mouth. A cold ball of depression was nesting in my gut again; when would I stop torturing myself like this? It was easier when I didn't have these luxuries.

"Loz... I'm sorry but we need to concentrate on the task at hand." I squeezed his forearm lightly with emphasis. I turned to face him, holding his arms in my hands and gave him a sorrowful, pleading look. "Once this is all over, we'll talk. But until then lets try to keep this professional, okay? I need to make sure we don't miss anything due to..." I waved my hand idly in the air as if it would catch the right word, "...distractions."

He nodded lightly, the molten emeralds he called his eyes darkened a bit at the statement. It was clear he wanted to discuss this now but was choosing to respect my request. Reluctantly he pulled his arms from mine, a borderline stoic expression dominating his face. He remained close but not touching, it made me regret the declaration even further.

"Do you have access to a computer here?" Loz's voice came almost devoid of any emotion, it was startling to an extent. Even during work hours his voice always held an underlying teasing tone, very unlike the robotic one he used now.

That coldness brewing inside me grew a little with the tone, I was starting to feel really guilty. Had I not kissed him earlier this awkwardness wouldn't be so prominent. I sighed lightly, my posture slumped with the expression, "Yeah I do, why?"

The silver haired man crossed the living room into the makeshift dining room, taking a seat at the dining room table facing towards me. "While I was in the station I asked Kinneas if he could forward you the details about the last murder since you never got to fully investigate the matter. I figured it may be beneficial to overview it if you believe something may happen tonight."

I nodded, "Thank you, I'll be back in a moment then." Silently I sauntered off to my bedroom to retrieve my laptop from the nightstand. On my way back out I contemplated sitting on the couch and keeping the distance between us. I wasn't sure if that would be too much or if he would take it the wrong way so I settled for sitting across from him at the table.

Wasting no time I immediately booted the machine and waited for the OS to launch. I spared a glance over the top of the computer to Loz who was resting his chin on his palm, staring into oblivion. It irked me that I had pushed him to be so distant; I really wish things could be simpler.

In going over the forwarded notes it was confirmed that the pelt had indeed belonged to Mickey. Interestingly enough, of the three murdered only one had been a lycanthrope; a James 'Jas' Hook, retired naval officer. Jas' corpse was found skinned and partially eaten alongside the bodies of two ladies of the evening. Only his body tested positive as a carrier of the disease, though the breed was unknown. Needless to say after the last incident I wouldn't be leaving my home again without a blade.

It was more than a little unsettling that the other two bodies had just been a victim of circumstance. Other than the number of victims and the style they were slain the scene was eerily like the first; hardly a shred of evidence. No footprints; no tools; nothing. It was more like they had teleported into the room just to die.

Groaning I slumped further into my chair and tilted it back, leaning on the hind pegs. I rubbed furiously at my temples in a failed attempt to kickstart my train of thought. The echoes of my dream were ringing in my head, I was going to run out of time before I figured it out. Just how could someone teleport a group of people into a room? Who had that kind of power and finesse?

"The Shadows are everywhere, Mr. Strife."

I closed my eyes for a bit longer than a standard blink, my lids suddenly felt so heavy. I rocked the chair back down to its natural resting position and slumped over the table. Again my eyes fluttered, begging to close.

"Cloud, are you okay?" Loz's voice came soft on my ears, his unusual stoic demeanor dropping for a moment.

Groggily I rubbed at my eyes, "Seemingly sleepy..."

My head was resting on my laptop, my eyes blankly trained on the screen in front of me to no avail. I heard the soft scrap of a chair scooting back, the monitor did well to hide everything from sight. I felt my own chair move back; cautious hands settled under my arms and began to hoist me up.

Wearily I complied, allowing myself to be dragged a few paces. When I realized he was guiding me to my bedroom I began to protest, "No; not there... Too dark... Need to stay... in the light." My words were strained as the effect of drowsiness seemed to nearly double, I fell asleep almost immediately.

Again I dreamed of walking in the shadows, though the location itself was blackened I could feel it was different. The air had a peculiar weight that could only come from high humidity, it tasted vaguely like the tang of swamp air. Water was sloshing under my feet, the thick mud was causing a heavy suction underfoot making each stride strained.

After a few more paces the mud was too thick to continue through; I found myself stuck in the thicket of the dark swamp. Laughter carried on the wind like some ominous tune, the sound alone made my skin crawl. Panic set in as the sound drew closer, I jerked at my legs trying to wrench them free from the confines but to no avail. Again that laughter came and I started; for the second time today he materialized from the very fabric of the shadows.

"Facilier..." The name itself had rolled off my tongue in a barely audible whisper.

The dark lanky man grinned wildly to me, a gleam of white amongst the shadows. "Good afternoon Mr. Strife. You should really take more naps during the day, I've been trying to reach you for hours. Thats no way to treat a new acquaintance, didn't your parents ever teach you manners?"

I gritted my teeth, forcing myself to choke down the growl of anger and exasperation I wanted so badly to loose on him. I had to try to keep a level head, I couldn't give him the satisfaction of riling me up; well not so quickly anyway. I settled instead for fixing his body with a harsh stare.

"Oh well I suppose they couldn't since they're dead. Tsk tsk, no wonder you're such a mess."

Easier said than done, as they say. "What do you want, Facilier?" My tone was hissing, I let my scowl deepen with the weight of my irritation. I wasn't in the mood to be judged by this prick.

That sickly cheshire grin spread again, gleaming in the now strong moonlight cast from overhead. "To get your final answer of course. Are you still willing to forfeit the lives of two others in your stead?"

I couldn't stop the wry smile from forming on my lips; suddenly I was less frightened and more amused. "Two visits with the same offer in the same day... My, my, you must be so desperate not to fight me. Could it be that you're just frightened of me?"

His lips curled and gnarled downward into a distasteful frown, "The dead do not fear the living, Mr. Strife, you have it backwards. The living fear the dead for their actions can come without consequence."

"You're a fool to believe there are no consequences for your actions on the other side; they merely haven't caught up to you yet."

His dark violet eyes narrowed briefly to me, the air around us seemed to thicken with the simple notion, "Don't preach to me about action and consequence, Strife, the same could be said about you. Haven't your own atrocities been over looked too often?"

"I'm not murdering people and ensnaring their souls. Denying the final rest is a far more heinous act than anything I have committed. Don't you dare try to compare me; you're not worthy." Anger was welling inside me, shaking me to my very core.

Facilier's lips twisted into a cynical smile, his white teeth nearly florescent in the darkness of the gnarly trees. His eyes never relented that harsh, piercing gaze. "We're far more akin than you realize."

Distantly a ticking sound resonated in the thicket, growing menacingly more apparent each passing second. It was strangely melodic and enticing; never before had I been fascinated by the time yet here I was hyper aware of the passing seconds to minutes. It was getting louder as I could feel the press of eyes on my back like a strong hand; something was watching me, waiting for me. Nervously I flicked my eyes to and fro but could see nothing in the darkness that swirled around us. The calls of the night creatures had all but fell silent, nothing about this was natural.

Facilier cackled mercilessly at me, a sadistic gleam shone in his eyes. "The clock is ticking, mon oiseau, so I'll ask again: Are you willing to let them die in your stead?"

By now the ticking that seemed all too deafening had silenced. I gave my best hard-ass stare, attempting to keep my mouth from tugging into a frown. "My answer hasn't changed with a few hours time, Faciliar. I will save them, both of them. Are you so dense as to believe I would fall into your intimidation attempts?" It was petty but I enjoyed trying to get under his skin, in hindsight I would probably not see this as a good tactic. "Its really hard to believe out of the millions of sperm yours was the strongest; you're such a pitiful man. A shame you were given life and more so that you choose to linger after death."

His cynical smile faded and was replaced with an expression of pure distaste and hatred. Violet harsh eyes burned into mine, that incessant ticking resumed, stronger than before. "You are the pitiful one; you are the one that hides from his destiny. I will have your body and your soul. Every time you deny me these you kill another. Just how many lives is yours worth? It matters not, the hunt continues. You're time is running out."

Something in the distance splashed heavily in the water, a muffled startled cry filled the silence before more clumsy sloshing of the swamp water. Facilier grinned again to me, his body starting to fade into the shadows of the tupelo trees. "One down, mon oiseau, one to go." His body had all but been enveloped by the heavy shadows the thicket provided, only that sickly Cheshire grin was visible, "Its time for you to wake up."

The enchantment faded with his words, consciousness was thrust back upon me with all the force and grace of a freight train. I took a gasping breath as I attempted to sit up. The room was growing dark as the sun was starting its descent; I could feel a terrible weight of a hand pressed against my chest, keeping me from rising.

"Shh, shh, Cloud, you're ok."

Loz's deep voice instantly soothed me, bringing me back to reality. I took slow even breaths; my chest rising against his anchored palm. The weight of it no longer felt crushing, instead it proved to be warm and comforting.

"It may have been a better idea for you to stay hospitalized and resting than being out and about so soon after your injuries." Emerald eyes darkened with concern.

I sighed softly, "You know very well I couldn't do that. There is still too much to do."

He looked at me solemnly, nodding lightly and pulling his hand away. "I understand but you need to take better care of yourself. You're lucky that you blacked out in your home." Again his eyes flickered, what looked to be concern filled those molten emeralds. "Do you usually have bad dreams?"

I shrugged from my lounging position on the couch, "It depends on the case I suppose. Some bother me more than others, this one especially." I pushed myself off my back and into a sitting position, "Though this was less of a dream and more of a warning."

'One down one to go,' Facilier's words echoed again in my mind. If Loz was here then was it the cub? Had Squall been too late?

"Did anyone call me while I was out?" I rubbed at my temples furiously for a few moments. My body was still feeling very weak from the spell I was hit with.

"It whirred a few times while you were out. I didn't check to see who called, I didn't want to invade your privacy."

I nodded to him and bit my bottom lip. A few times hm? In pulling out my phone I saw that he was correct; I had two missed calls and a voicemail. It was Squall who had left the message; apparently he found the kid and was keeping in the tavern for the time being.

The second number that had called me both confused and terrified me; it was Aerith's home number. Hastily I redialed it, holding my breath and pressing the phone to my ear.

The five rings until she picked up felt like an eternity, "... Hello?" Her voice came hesitant over the line, carrying an underlining tone of concern.

"Aerith, its Cloud." I tried to keep my voice friendly and warm to her, if she was already concerned I didn't want to spook her.

There was a soft barely audible sigh of relief on her end, "Oh, hi Cloud. How are you feeling sweetie?"

I smiled softly to myself, she was such a nice girl. She was the only one I allowed to use such cheesy terms of endearment to me. "I'm great, glad to be out of the hospital. Hey uh, you called me earlier I was just checking to make sure everything was alright."

"Oh um," she gave a small nervous chuckle. It was a sound I was all too familiar with; it usually meant she was worrying about something silly. "Well I was just wondering if you've seen Zack lately. I haven't heard from him since this morning when he went to see you in the hospital. I suppose if you're out of the hospital that means you boys have probably had a very busy day."

He hasn't been home yet? We split up hours ago... That was unusual to say the least. Zack seldom went a few hours without calling Aerith, especially after the way we left things earlier. This wasn't like him.

I decided I would try to reassure her, truthfully I wasn't sure where Zack was but I really didn't want Aerith to worry. "I'm sure he'll be home soon. I wouldn't put it past him to have stopped somewhere along the way to pick something up for you. You know Zack, ever the romantic." I was proud of myself, the playful tone I fronted sounded believable even to me.

Loz eyed me carefully, his molten emeralds swimming with deductive logic. He placed a hand on my arm and gave a light squeeze of reassurance. Apparently he wasn't buying what I was selling; he saw how shaken I was.

Aerith was silent for a minute, I could almost hear the gears grinding in her pretty little head. It seemed as if she was deciding wether or not to believe what I had said. "... You're probably right. That does seem like something he would do. Ooh and here I am ruining a potential surprise with all my worrying!"

I chuckled lightly, "Aw, don't be that way Aerith. Just sit tight and don't think about it. He'll be home before you know it."

A short giggle came over the line and I smiled a little brighter, "Alright, thanks Cloud! You have a good night honey."

"I sure will, you too Aerith."

As soon as I clicked the phone off I flung it onto the ground, it bounced a few times before skidding to a stop near the wall. Echoes of the first encounter I had with the shadow man bombarded me in a painfully fast frequency.

'...Maybe that young officer who seems of so fond of you...'

"FUCK!" I clutched at my head grabbing handfuls of blond tufts and yelled again and again. It was obvious, so painfully obvious. He had purposefully been general knowing that after the events I would assume he meant Loz; I didn't even think he knew about Zack.

The silver haired man immediately rushed to my side, his strong hands gripped mine and pried them away from my head. "Cloud, stop! What's wrong?"

My body quivered with rage; I was so mad and disappointed with myself. How could I over look something so fundamental? "Its not you..." The words rolled off my tongue in a heated whisper.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand." Loz's voice was soft and comforting. It only served to further irritate me in my state of distress. I didn't deserve to be talked to so nicely; not when I may have killed my friend because of my own stupidity.

"I thought it was you but its not, it never was!" Somewhere along the line I had raised my voice again, coming to a full on shout. I didn't raise my voice often but when I did, it didn't sound like me. Anger turns me into something else. "I thought he wanted to kill you but I was wrong. He was after Zack the entire time and I helped deliver him!"

Tremors or rage violently rocked my body, I clenched my fists at my sides hard enough to draw blood from the indents of my blunt nails. The possibility of losing Zack was just too much for me, I felt as if I had been metaphorically punched in the heart.

Anxiety was eating away at my better judgement; hastily I made for my room and tore some fresh clothes from my closet. Zack had let me use the spare outfit he kept in his car (we had a tendency to get pretty messy in our line of work), I needed to get into something that fit me better. His legs were far longer than mine and his hips a little wider, it made for a very awkward fit in his jeans. The shirt was a little baggy but it needed to go as well. Loose clothing seldom fared well in a skirmish.

There was a soft rapping on the door frame but I didn't bother to turn for it. I was in the midst of pulling on my shirt when Loz finally spoke up, "Just what are you planning on doing?"

I turned to him slowly, pulling my shirt down the rest of the way. His eyes met my weighted gaze for a moment before he looked away. Vaguely I was aware of my flexing magick, it probably reached my eyes as well. "I'm going to find him, Loz."

"And then what?" His emerald eyes narrowed to me as he pressed on.

In return I harshened my gaze again, "Then I do whatever it takes to save him. If it was one of your brothers in his position, wouldn't you do the same?"

He sighed softly and folded his arms across his broad chest, "Without hesitation."

"Then why the twenty questions?"

His demeanor shifted with his expression, taking on a more submissive stance. "I just wanted to try and deduce the likelihood of you returning from this. I'm assuming you're not going to let me help?"

"That assumption would be correct. I'll be dropping you off at the station before sundown." I sighed softly and made my way over to my nightstand. Crouching down I opened the bottom drawer and stared absent minded inside. I already had one mortal in danger, I really wasn't looking to put a second there.

More out of habit than focus I plucked an item from inside the furthest reaches of the small drawer. The relic was made of a different material than the others; it was custom made for me by an old alchemist for a coming of age ceremony. It was made of a stone referred to as Moqui Marble and was cut into the shape of a wolf's head, the symbol of my guide. I had it fastened to a silver chain; it hung a little lower than I preferred but was still stylish.

"Got everything?" His voice carried dull and melancholy. His displeasure of the situation was ever present in his posture.

A heavy sigh left my mouth as I ran a hand through my hair, "I suppose." Ideally I would have taken my buster sword as well but there was no way we could ride back with it on my back and him behind me. I'd have to settle for my dagger... which is in my back pack... in Zack's car. Well fuck me, right? I've really got to order more daggers from Cid.

"Ready as I'll ever be..." I mumbled.

On our trek back through the living room I stopped to pick up my phone. A quick inspection proved it to be unscathed from my rather brutish fit- much to my relief. I see why it was recommended; the damn thing was near indestructible.

The drive back to the station was no where near as comfortable as the previous excursion. There were no teasing touches, no unnecessary scoots, his head just barely touching my back. It seemed as if he was doing all he could to avoid anything that could be construed as intimate, wether for my benefit or his was beyond me.

When we finally reached the station Loz all but leapt off the bike. The sudden clambering startled me enough to jump. His mood was apparent even through the helm and when he removed it, I almost couldn't meet his gaze. Those somber green eyes glimmered as he looked upon me. He drew me unto him in a soft embrace, his lips sought mine and I didn't fight it. It was a chaste kiss, just a tender touch and push.

"When you come back," He started.

"If, If I come back." I interjected and corrected.

He shot me an almost annoyed quizzical look of disbelief. "No, WHEN you come back, we should talk."

I gave him a small casual smile, "We'll have lots of opportunities when I get back to work."

"I was hoping for a more private setting." There was a soft dusting of a blush on his pale cheeks.

One of my eyebrows quirked to this, my smile growing a little more into a teasing grin, "Are you asking me onto a date?"

His cheeks burned harder, turning from a fine dust to a rampant flush, "S-Something like that."

Try as I might, I couldn't stifle the chortle I loosed, "Something akin to a date then? Well, we'll see." I flicked his nose playfully and flashed my teeth in a hearty grin, "Hang on to that helmet for me, will ya? I need an excuse to come back and see you later."

He flashed a bright smile of his own only his reached all the way to his eyes. I really adored how expressive he was. It was just unfairly attractive.

My smile faded as I thought back to the task on hand, I offered a quick goodbye before I took off heading for the swamp the second time that day. Partway through the drive my phone whirred and buzzed in my back pocket and I cursed myself for forgetting my handsfree. Hastily I pulled out of the evening traffic and pulled to the side of the road.

Furiously I dug to retrieve my phone from my back pocket. The caller was a number I didn't recognize immediately; though I had seen it before. Whoever it was didn't bother to leave a voicemail, curiously I redialed it. I was about to hang up when the voicemail picked up and I heard his voice. My blood nearly froze in my veins upon hearing that deep voice so mundanely giving instruction to leave contact information.

He'd called me twice today and I had missed it both times. I can't blame him for not leaving a message the second time, I must seem like a real piece of shit to him right now. The first call had been to tell me the kid was fine, a second call could only have one meaning: he most definitely wasn't. Something must have happened to him as well. I loosed an exasperated growl, it took everything I had to quiet the rage building inside me.

It honestly felt like he was camping me. Something nice happened, then something awful. An excruciatingly vicious circle. "Damn you, Facilier." After all, who else could be behind such wicked luck?

I shoved my phone back into my pocket and crouched my body down, hugging it against the bike. I took off driving at a terrifying speed, haphazardly weaving in between vehicles. Squall not answering meant a lot of of things to me. Not only was the child unsafe but as was he, I barely knew the man but I knew enough to assume he would be out looking for the kid. That puts three lives on the line, three unnecessary lives. Maybe I should have taken that deal.

Darkness had spread rapidly over the land making visibility almost impossibly low in the skirts of the swamp. I had left my bike on the side of the road as I stood afore the black mass that became the night swamp. The very air of it hummed with the hint of magick. It felt as if the earth itself had eyes peering upon me; naming the feeling unnerving would be unjust. It was far more severe than that.

My brows knitted in frustration. Every fiber in my body screamed against going into this horrid place, an option I didn't have. I drew a deep shuddering breath as a gripped my relic- the wolf's head.

All shamans have a spirit guide; a daemon whose existence is tied to the life of their shaman. A shaman only comes of age once they have had vision of their daemon and the bond has been made. The relic I hold was crafted as a rest for him; shelter from the mechanical world that I call home.

The stone pulsed in response to my touch, warm and invigorating. I could feel his magick aching for release. Flexing my own power into the stone, I called to it, beckoning my daemon from his slumber. "Freki, Freki, come to my aide."

Wind stirred around me as if the very night had come alive, the stone itself glimmered from an inner light. A wolf's howl sounded from no direction, both beautiful and shrill; a song for my ears alone. Lights like sprites danced about as his form weaved from the fabric of the realm. Deep amber eyes shone bright in the hollows of a thick bone helm, plush fur as vibrant as fresh blood stood stark against his glistening partial exoskeleton that followed his spine until vanishing into his tail.

Freki the sanguine wolf, my guardian daemon. His appearance to many of my ilk seems ghastly, I happen to find him beautiful. Wolves represent dignity, courage, protection, death and rebirth. They are commonly associated with our warriors and is seen as a great honor to have guiding you.

Those luminous eyes of burning amber met mine, his voice came deep and low, "Master, I am at your side."

I ran a nervous hand through my hair, tucking my bangs behind my ear. "I need you to track someone for me, Freki. Help me find Zack, can you sense him?"

His massive head turned to the swamp, his hollowed nose cast to the wind. Silently he stood in position for a few heartbeat's time. The thickets of his fur stood on edge as a low growl escaped him, "Great wickedness blinds my sight, this swamp is veiled. I'll ne'er find him seeking blindly."

Just what is going on over there? To blackout the entire area even to a spirit guide... impressive indeed. "Would it be possible instead to trace the spell to where it was intoned? I much doubt they've left that area."

"I can lead you to where the evil is its thickest... Do you intend to go alone, master?"

I gave a wry half smile, "Just like old times, Freki."

He gave a half bark of amusement, "You cause great fret in me, master. Wether you are very brave or very stupid I hast nary an inkling."

I swatted at his head, scoffing lightly as my hand disturbed his ethereal form for a few seconds. "Knock off the Old English pup, let's tarry no longer." Casting forth my hand I pointed to the great swamp beyond, "Go friend, light the way."

Thus we were off into the darkness, the waxing moon offered little assistance through the thick canopy over head. Freki's body all but glowed in the night, his bright fur left gleaming trails like wisps behind, illuminating the path for me to follow. Every few minutes he'd stop and turn to the east, loosing another of his shrill howls. It was a queer display that he made no attempt to explain.

Zack's POV:

"Hurry up, slow poke!" Olette called from her position on the tree branch. "For a boy who looks like a monkey you sure climb slow!" Her giggles could be heard above all else as I tried to scale the mighty tree. It was a massive oak that we climbed on nearly every day. Out of all the ones in the small forest this was our favorite.

Pence chimed in from the other side of the massive trunk, "Yeah, move it monkey boy!"

"Stop callin' me'a monkey!" I smiled as only I could; my cousins could be such a brats sometimes. "I'm a comin', wait for me!"

Why am I having this dream? Why now...?

It was such a nice summer day, beautiful and cloudless. I was so distracted by the beauty around me I took my time climbing. I could hear them giggling, Olette was such a gorgeous child. When I looked up again to resume my climb, I froze. Both Olette and Pence had disappeared from the branches. With the height we were, they couldn't have made it to the ground that fast.

"Zack, Zack," I heard them call to me from behind, they had moved to this branch. I hugged the tree tightly, burying my face into the rough bark. Did everything feel this coarse a minute ago?

"Zack," they chimed again and I started to weep. I knew what part of the dream this was. To face it was the end, I would wake up. But I couldn't still the fear in me that when I faced it I wouldn't wake, and I'd be stuck in my own personal hell.

I could feel their hands on me, gripping my shoulders, if I wouldn't face them willingly, they would force me. I sobbed harder as my face scraped against the bark of the trunk, keeping my eyes fast shut.

"Zack," their hands were on my face, wet, sticky, and cold. "Why aren't you climbing?" My eyes flashed open and I met their dead sunken gaze. Pence's mangled cheek and neck now rotting and spewing maggots. Olette's bloodstained mouth and splattered summer dress, her neck bent at a horrible angle. I screamed over and again until finally my body responded and I awoke.

I wanted nothing more than to claw my eyes out and forget the visions but I knew too well they were burned deep into my mind. Even without eyes its a horror I could never forget. I took ragged uneven breaths as I tried to calm myself.

"Just a dream, just a memory..." I would have hugged myself if I could have but as I found when I first awoke, they bound me quite tightly.

My body ached in discomfort from the restraints, I'd been left tied to this tree for a few hours now. This is... not how I planned this day to go. Kidnapped, stuck in the middle of this god forsaken swamp in the middle of the night with nothing but the occasional slosh of water to tell me I'm not entirely alone. Not to mention the bad case of narcolepsy and nightmares. Whoever did this is good at making people sleepy, I don't think I've ever fallen asleep standing up before.

"This is all Cloud's fault..." I mumbled to myself. It might seem like a childish overreaction, depending on perspective it might be true. But he knows how strictly outlawed the use of blood magick is and how much it has personally affected me; he could have at least lied about that part. I loosed a defeated sigh. The one man I would prefer not to see is the only one who can save me. How idiotic... lets not forget this is his fault I'm here!

A loud splash sounded behind me followed by a sharp gasp. Furious and futile growling came from the same direction, no doubt from the same person.

"Let me go! S-stop!" The voice was male, if a little high for it. I'd imagine puberty didn't hit him as hard as it does to others.

"Don't make this difficult, please." The new voice was thick with accent and deep with age. From his voice alone I'd place him in mid fifties. A few more protests sounded before a silencing yelp resonated as his body was slammed into the tree. The trunk itself shook with the very force of the motion. I could hear him whimper and groan as the spell gripped him too. I didn't have to see it to know it was the same spell, black snake like tendrils winding around your limbs and body, strapping you to the bark.

"There, now you be good boy and stay quiet, I don't want to hurt you."

If this was who I thought it was, he was probably fairing better than myself. His soft mewling was torturous to hear, it made me want to scoop him up and hold him close. Foot steps squished on the ground ever away from us, though they sounded too heavy to belong to that man. Eventually they faded to gentle sloshing. Whatever it was was in the water and away from us now.

Soft sniffling came from the other side of the tree, another heart wrenching requiem. I can't listen to this for... however long it will be. I just can't, I hate hearing people cry. I cleared my throat lightly, just loud enough for him to hear me, "Hey kid, c'mon don't cry..."

There was a low snort, "I'm not crying, its liquid anger."

I'll give him credit, he at least tried to hide the crack in his voice. I had to fight not to chuckle, it was kind of cute. "My name's Zack, what's your name, kid?"

"..."

I sighed lightly, "I'm strapped to a tree, you're strapped to a tree, what ill could I possibly do with that information?"

"..."

"... Exactly."

"Sora... My name is Sora."

I smiled a little to myself, at the very least I wanted to try to make this kid less miserable. Maybe this incident won't give him nightmares. Or maybe he'll get nightmares and be able to walk away from it- I'd accept that too.

"Nice to meet you Sora. So how did Cloud get you dragged into this mess?"

"I'm sorry? How is this related to Cloud?"

"Well all of his associates seem to get dragged into his messes. So how do you know him?"

"I guess you can say I saved his life?"

I arched my eyebrows at that, could it be, the one and only? Suspicions confirmed! "Well I guess that makes you our mystery wonder cat. I've heard a lot about you. You should have let that idiot rot in that basement."

"What?! Why would I do that?"

A small chuckle passed my lips, this kid takes things all too seriously. "I was mostly joking. I appreciate you saving his dumbass." I swear I could almost feel him loosen up.

"How about you...?"

"Self proclaimed best friend. Also been partners for a few years." To me it felt like he was my Don Quixote and I was his Sancho.

"Oh well thats... disappointing."

"Excuse me?"

"That you're... 'parters'." The stammer in his voice all but said he was blushing.

I couldn't help but laugh full on at the misunderstanding, "No- I mean yes. We're partners at WORK! We're detectives, not lovers."

"Oh, well then that is good news."

"Aren't you a little young for him...?"

A sound that could have been mistaken for a laugh escaped him for a few short breaths, "Not my interest per-say, but that of my namir-raj. The leader of our pard wants him."

"Huh... Shouldn't be a problem with the way they were making googly eyes at each other earlier."

"Googly eyes? Surely you had the wrong cat. Not to mention the setback that he's rushing here to his death..."

"Well let's not be too optimistic now."

"Self proclaimed best friend is a fitting title... Do you really think he'll come?"

"Of course he will. He'll come and he'll save us. There is the possibility that he could die doing so but not before he completes his mission. Thats just the way that Cloud is, everyone is before himself."

If a smile could be heard I'm sure my ears would be ringing. "They are so very alike."

"How unfortunate." I sighed silently to myself. Maybe their stupidity will cancel each other's out.

Cloud's POV:

Far were we into the swamp that our stride had broken and became a system of leaps and bounds. Every point in which Freki landed the earth itself glowed from his presence, successfully lighting my path in which to follow. His howl's had slowed, the intervals paced from a few short minutes to what seemed like twenty. Eventually he came to a stop on a small clearing fastened from the roots of a great tree and reinforced by shrubberies.

I leapt over to him, a distance no more than eight feet from my last position before I leaned onto my knees and heaved dry breaths. We'd been running non stop for almost an hour, it was taking a drastic toll on my weakened body.

"We are near."

"Then why have we stopped?" I wheezed. Surely the bad guys would let me catch my breath first, right?

"I cannot see a path that doesn't involve swimming there. The water grows deep here and there are no more foot holds."

I sighed heavily and tussled my blonde hair, "Then it cannot be helped, we will swim."

"That may not be necessary," a familiar purring voice resonated from my rear flank. I turned to face him futilely as the darkness of the swamp and his coat made him all but invisible to me. Only the glow produced from Freki reflecting off his eyes confirmed his presence in the night.

"Squall..." I couldn't keep the surprise out of my voice. I was neither expecting to find him here nor to be snuck up on so easily; definitely out of my element here.

Freki's awkward mouth curved upward in something akin to a grin, obviously very pleased with himself. "He is much faster than I gave him credit for."

Mercury eyes shifted in the dark, flicking in either direction then coming to fix on me again. "I hear your companion yet I do not see him, why does he hide?"

My eyebrows shot up in surprise, "You can hear Freki?"

"If that is your wolf, then yes. It was his cries that led me here. What manner of beast hides their form so completely?" There was a soft suckling sound of the thick mud lifting underfoot. Until his body was mere inches before me I could not see his face. All that black fur hid him well under the thick canopy. A deep intake of breath resonated with a purring exhale, "All I can smell is you."

Why that made me blush under the circumstances, I'll never know. Reflexively I reached out and massaged a large velvet ear between my fingers. "Freki is my spirit guide, he does not have a physical form." A soft purring of appreciation sounded in response. "Though it is interesting that you can hear him. I thought only fellow shamans could speak with our guides."

The sanguine wolf beside me chortled, a surprisingly human thing to do. It irked me that he sounded so much more natural speaking than the lycans did. "An explanation I'll owe you when time allows, master."

Hm, so he did know about it. I gave one last stroke to that thick velvet ear before releasing my victim, letting my arm fall back to its natural position at my side. "So what did you have in mind, Squall?"

Those frosted pools held my gaze with the same curious luster I had seen earlier this day. Really, I could get lost in them. His deep rolling voice helped to break the intense fixation, "I know this swamp rather well. Many lycanthropes take their young here for their first full moon. The branches for these trees are as sturdy as they are numerous; though they are a little far for a human to jump between. A swim in this water could shorten your lifespan."

"Waking up in the morning shortens my lifespan." I couldn't help the amusement in my tone. Really, in my line of work just getting up is a threat on my life.

A heavy sigh loosed from both my daemon and Squall; eerily simultaneous and equally irritated. It was the panther that spoke, "You would likely die before you reached your destination, Strife. There are many venomous creatures living in these waters. Not even I would swim here."

"So what, are you going to carry me or something?"

It all happened so fast; I barely had time to register Squall shifting when I was tossed over his shoulder like some damsel. We were already off the ground by the time I realized what had happened. Shamefully the only thing that I could think of was that he was naked.

The daemon was leaping aside us, easily keeping pace all the whilst giving me a curious glance. Squall's milky skin reflected easily off the light of my guide's glow, making for a very distracting view. I felt so ashamed of myself, here I was supposed to be saving my friend and my biggest concern was not getting a boner right now.

Freki, as if in tune with my own thoughts, flashed me another of his queer grins before phasing through a tree trunk. His voice came low and carried a teasing tone, "Would you like me to glow brighter, master?"

Something resonated in my carrier's chest that might've been a chuckle. Flustered, I let out an exasperated growl, "Shut up, Freki!"

He chuckled deviously before leaping ahead, further than I could twist to see. Squall's grip on my body tightened almost painfully, causing me to yelp in discomfort.

"Stop squirming and I won't have to hold you so firmly."

"If I can't see him how will you know where to go?"

His grip relaxed a little, though was still very firmly keeping rooted, "I can hear him just fine. Now be silent, we are approaching the clearing."

For once I wholly obliged. Or at least until he made the final leap placing us high on a branch and setting me down. He crouched low on the massive limb, every bit catlike in his posture and grace, perfectly still as a gargoyle, eyes fixed into the darkness below.

"Freki," I whispered. His ear closest to me turned in my direction, as he too stared into the darkness, "Light it up, please."

His fur stood on edge, his teeth bared in a silent snarl. The bone helmet only added to its menacing appearance, "Something foul is underfoot. Such concentrated evil... even my light will not shine brightly here. Be careful, master." He leapt into the darkness, each branch his paws touched dimly glowed to mark my path of descent.

From our height in the tree some of the moonlight pilfered down granting little visibility for a few paces. I placed a hand on Squall's bare shoulder to grasp his attention. Nothing could have prepared me for the weight of his gaze.

His eyes were glowing in the shaft of moonlight, pupils huge and dilated, with a heat that was strictly predatory, his milky skin looked as if it could swallow the very moon itself, lips slightly parted with teeth baring a little longer than a standard humans. I had a sudden and very explicit image of him looking at me this way in a very different setting, and I had to fight with myself to stifle any sounds of enjoyment.

It took a few more tries than I'm proud of to gather my words properly, how embarrassing. "As much as I appreciate you assisting me we need to get some things straight. I need you to be my eyes and my ears up here. I don't want you to go down to ground level, you will not be engaging in combat, understood?"

Luminescent eyes narrowed to me in silent defiance.

I shook my head lightly, my voice came quiet but deep, an authoritative tone that was rare for me. "My goal is to at the very least see them out of their binds. You said it yourself, you know the swamp well. You have to lead them to safety. If you get incapacitated we're all as good as dead."

"What about you? How do you plan to handle the shadow doctor?"

I sighed softly, casting my gaze downwards into the darkness. "I don't really have a plan for him. I mean I do but its not a very good one- so I'm calling that Plan B." Taking my cue from the dead pan silence I flicked my eyes back to his. "Do you know what happens to the parasite spirit when the host body dies?" All the while I spoke I held his intense gaze, searching for a flicker of emotion.

The scrutinizing did not go unrewarded as his eyes proved as expressive as before. The only problem was that they changed so quickly I couldn't decipher what he was feeling. "If the host body dies while the parasite is active; the parasite becomes trapped."

"Forced to reside in a corpse until a reaper comes to claim their lost soul."

"...That is a very poor plan."

"That would be why its Plan B. I'm relying on you to see them safe, hopefully that'll give me time to find a way out of it otherwise."

"... Understood." Still those mercury pools churned at me. I don't think he meant for his eyes to be as expressive as they were for they still burned with disobedience. But I'll take what I can get, verbal confirmation at its finest.

I was carefully perched on the branch ready to leap down to my next when is fingertips brushed against my hand. The movement itself was almost lost to my focus, such tenderness. I tossed him a curious glance and a smile, "Something else you'd like to add?"

He was silent a moment, eyes distant in thought as if he hadn't really planned on speaking. Finally there was a light nod, "I can feel your power, you are very strong; I know you can best him."

"I'm glad some one is confident about the outcome."

"Don't disappoint us."

"Ah, there's the romantic farewell I was waiting for!" I couldn't help myself from tossing him a cheesy grin. The puzzlement on his face was priceless.

Scaling down was actually far easier than anticipated, Freki did a good job lighting the easier footholds. It was only a matter of seconds before I was on the last branch staring down at my daemon. He eyed me carefully as I leapt down to the ground afore him, coming to kneel in the thick mud that sloshed around me.

The sanguine wolf stepped a few paces ahead of my landing zone, his body softly illuminating a figure bound to the thick trunk. Though on closer inspection it appeared more as a writhing mass of black tendrils engulfing a body as only the head as free from its grasp. More on instinct than thought I brushed my hand against their cheek, finding it still warm to the touch, luckily they were just unconscious.

Idly I placed both hands and gripped his head, lifting it from the uncouth angle it had been hanging at, "Kitten, is that you?" My voice was barely a whisper past the lips.

"Ever mindful of the tendrils, master, lest they hunger for you too."

"I don't believe thats much of an issue." To me it looked like the same spell used in the basement. Blatantly disregarding his warning I experimentally thrust my hands onto the mass and felt the weight of its power. Every pulse felt like snakes slithering over your skin; the tendrils writhed over me, tasting my flesh, then reeled away from it like it were something sour.

I grinned to no one in particular, "This might be easier than I thought." I took a deep breath and focused my magick, pooling it into my palms and flexing it forward until the tendrils reeled, slinking away from my hands.

"Hey, hey," My tone was coaxing as I slipped my hands to his back and pried him from the binds. The spell was strong and its grip solid, only as my magick spread over his form completely did it finally loosen enough to fully yank him free. I took a shuddering breath and stood on weakening knees, it took a great deal of effort to project my power in such a way, I was not looking forward to doing it again.

"Kitten, wake up." His small body was leaning stark against mine, I had to push his form from me and try to balance him while lightly tapping his cheek. Slowly lids fluttered open and I was greeted by large sky blue eyes. "Hey, are you ok?"

His eyes turned wide with fear his voice cracked with panic, "Let me go!" Immediately he tried to wretch from my grasp, no doubt shock from his situation.

"Hey!" I griped his shoulders tightly and brought him in against my chest trying to coax him back to normal, "Listen to me, I'm not going to hurt you... Its me, Cloud, Cloud Strife. Do you remember me kitten?"

Misty eyes turned to me dilated with true vision, this time he really saw me. "Cloud...? Zack said you'd come."

A small smile graced my lips as I drew him in, "I tend to be a man of my word." I held him until his breathing even out and his body loosened. Small sniffles sounded from where he buried his face in my chest which was currently growing warm and moist. Idly, I stroked his wild hair, "...Did anyone... hurt you?"

A thicket of hair shook negative in my chest and I sighed of relief, thats a good start. He withdrew a little to look me in the eye, "Just really horrible nightmares... Zack... he's still stuck there..?"

I nodded lightly, "I'll get him shortly. I might need your help again, little kitten."

His large eyes held all the curiosity of his inner cat, almost twinkling in the low lighting. "What can I do?"

"Zack... He doesn't like trees. If you've been having nightmares then he probably has been too which will just make this more difficult. I need you to help him climb this one, wether you ferry him to the top or just aid him. Squall's at the top, he'll get you guys out of the swamp. Can you do this for me, kitten?"

Dark brows furrowed over misty eyes, he really was adorably expressive. "You're coming too, right?"

I patted his head lightly and smiled, quickly trying to think of a nice way to put it. "I sure will, as soon as I'm done here." The look he gaze me told me he wasn't buying what I was selling. I sighed softly as he hugged me tightly again. "Now hurry up, get onto the branch."

Silently he obliged. The air quivered as a familiar rush of magick washed over my skin- Squall had shifted forms again. Which was more than enough to raise alarm in me. Freki too seemed to sense it, he growled low and fierce by the water's edge. His head seemed to flick every which direction as if following something that moved too fast to truly track.

"What do you see?"

With a rumbling growl his words came, sounding almost choked on his tongue, "Shadow sprites."

My body tensed as anger coursed through me, I knew enough of him to recognize his calling card. "Facilier..."

The unnatural darkness swirled like a fine mist, a strong gust of wind guided it into a vortex before us. For the first time since entering the swamp the moonlight reached to ground level; what was once a spell a darkness slowly became the ethereal form of a man.

"Oh you never do disappoint, Mr. Strife. So very good to see you." A smug grin adorned his hollowed face and I couldn't help but feel nothing but hate for him in that moment. I couldn't have stopped the scowl from forming even if I wanted to. "Now the question remains, do you come to me in forfeit or have you come to watch the reaping?"

"I've come to be a pain in your ass and to watch you fail. Physics would suggest that if I cannot touch you then neither can you touch me. So what, pray tell, is your big scheme? As you'll find I'm not easily spooked by theatrics."

His disdainful smile only seemed to widen, he obviously knew something I did not. "A good magician doesn't reveal all his tricks and relies on more than just smoke and mirrors. I don't have to touch you to harm you, Mr. Strife."

I narrowed my eyes in a harsh stare at him; never have I felt more challenged in my life. This was so very different than anything I had previously experienced; how do you kill what you can't touch? I flicked my eyes over to Zack, whose form was clear in the moonlight. If I was fast enough, I could pull him out.

The look didn't go unnoticed as a dry guffaw broke our silence. With a snap of his fingers Zack's body enveloped into shadow and disappeared. "Now, now, that would be cheating." With another snap his body reappeared aloft by the tendrils before the tree.

"Jas."

With that one word a terrible hiss erupted from the depths of the water. Soon a great beast lunged from the very swamp with jaws agape. Teeth that glittered like razors snapped shut through the lowest branch of the tree sending a very terrified cub to the ground. The beast, reptilian in form covered his body in an instant.

The creature itself was easily eleven feet in length, with a powerful tail adapted for swimming. The body looked mostly like that of a crocolisk, but it was the head that confused me. Deep yellow eyes devoid of any thought and a bunted snout, more than wide enough for a human head. As unnatural as it was, it seemed vaguely human. I'd never seen anything quite like it.

It was difficult to ignore the cub's sounds of fear but I had to strain my attention to the doctor. Cunning he was, he didn't miss a detail. His sickly grin said everything he felt in that moment, pride was definitely there. He had me as good as snared; Zack was very human, a fall from that height would kill him. As for the cub... I didn't doubt those jaws could snap his neck the way they did that branch. Both these things could happen faster than I could react.

A ghostly hand traced over Zack's jawline in a borderline affectionate manner. "Just how much would it pain you to see him die?"

Gifted with far sight, I could plainly see his blue eyes fluttering open behind the curtain of black bangs. His light skin seemed to pale even further at the sight of his potential drop. "Holy shit! Cloud!" His chest rose and fell in rapid succession, at this rate he was going to hyperventilate.

"Zack! Just close your eyes and keep calm, alright? I won't let anything happen to you."

"Oh you really shouldn't make promises you can't keep, mon oiseau. I grow tired of waiting, what is your response?"

Nervously I flicked my eyes over to the struggling cub. The monster had him pinned on his back, towering over him with his massive jaws wide hovering mere inches from his face. Poor Zack was living one of his worst nightmares dangling in the air. Here I am, great detective Strife, and I can't think of a fucking way out of this.

"Your decision Mr. Strife, else I make one for you."

Freki approached me cautiously, his tone holding all the defeat I was beginning to feel. "Master, even a lycan cannot survive beheading."

"I know Freki, I know." Even as I wracked the recesses of my brain I could not find another solution, it was a perfect set up and I was out of time.

There was only ever one option and I knew it as soon as he spoke, "Jas-"

"I accept!" I had to interject, I had to forfeit. He planned it all from the start. There was never another option, just one and two illusions. How could I have been so foolish? If only I had more time, a few minutes head start would buy their safety. "I... I forfeit."

Another audacious babble erupted from him, a look more than sinister graced his face. "You would forfeit your body and your soul?"

"WHAT?!" Zack's voice cut coarsely through the night. "Cloud, are you stupid?!"

"If you perish master, as do I." His ghostly tongue lapped at my hand, phasing through it in the process. "Its been an honor to serve."

"Cloud, seriously don't do this!" Zack screamed at me from his height; his words carried well the distress he surely felt.

I kept my eyes fixed on the ghastly form of the doctor while keeping my form proud and tall, "They must be free before you claim me."

"You are wise to ask that of me first." He was all but dancing in the sky. Another snap of his fingers had the tendrils holding Zack's body disappear. My breath hitched as his body plummeted, only to be caught by the very tendrils that dropped him. The writhing darkness guided his feet to the ground and faded for him to stand on his own.

"Cloud..." He cast me a sorrowful glance and made to close our distance.

I shook my head to him, stilling his movements. "No, go home, go to Aerith. Get away from here."

A dreadful whimper drew my attention back to the shoreline. The beast seemed fascinated by the mask of horror the young cub wore. 'Jas's tongue ran over the boy's cheek, eliciting a petrified mewl from him. It seemed the longer he held him the more his instincts of the hunt took over.

"Jas, release him."

The great reptile hesitated a few moments before giving a final lick and withdrawing his massive body. From under him I could see the shaken boy, his body overcome with vicious trembling as he scuttled back till he collided with the trunk of the tree. He stared at me with fear stricken eyes; I hoped no one would ever have to be on the other end of those again.

Facilier faded from sight, only to appear beneath me, rising from my very shadow. His ghostly trail enveloped my body, I could feel its cold weight against my skin like a serpent's embrace. Shadow walking and phasing... no wonder he snatched them so easily. But as a spirit he can't actually touch them, so who pushed them into the tree, the beast? No... There had to be someone else, but whom?

As his form stood before mine I held his gaze. A lanky arm outstretched to me offering his hand, "Are you ready, little man?"

Shaking hands with a ghost... Never thought I'd live to see the day. Hesitantly I reached out, keeping my hand a good distance away from his still. A terrible hiss sounded from the crocolisk, what sounded a mix between pain and fury. Its body toppled over onto the ground writhing and splashing wildly in the mud like trying to extinguish a flame.

In my moment of distraction the doctor's hand was thrust unto mine and for that split second I felt it as it were solid. A cold wash of skin pulled tight over boney digits, clasping my own sweaty palm. I felt him enter me like a frozen river, every inch his essence crawled within mine felt burned from frost. I gasped and clutched my chest where I felt my heart stop and restart. I fell to my knees in the mud as darkness ate at my vision.

I took a sharp gasping breath as my body burned to the core. Everything was darkness to me now, wether my eyes were closed or not I couldn't tell. Faintly I could hear voices, but they sounded muffled as if under water. Crippled down to my hands and knees I writhed in the mud, his voice echoed in my mind as I fought with every ounce of will power I had left to keep him from taking me.

'Do not fight it, just let go.'

The voice was his but deeper, it sounded less like a man as it had before. His spirit held a weight of darkness I had never before encountered. Never had a ghost held so much evil; nothing that had been human at least.

My skin crawled under his power, my back erupted in pain as my bones slid and snapped, rearranging under my flesh at an agonizing rate. The world around me was silent for I could hear nothing over my screams. Though my sight was still faded to black I could feel Zack at my side, I wanted so badly to push him away but I was immobilized by the pain.

What are you doing to me?!

'Your body is my vessel now, should it not look the part?'

My muscles rippled under the flesh as the bones lengthened, the sharp edges flexed against my skin. Zack's grip tightened around me, his hand grazed over my back causing me to hiss louder in pain. Hastily I shoved him away from me, retching over the mud. The tight fabric of my shirt only served to further irritate the skin; in a moment of desperation I tore at the offending article, yanking at it till it fell to the floor.

No sooner than I had freed myself from its grip did the terrible pressure cease, if only for a moment. It returned in a wash of intense pain and pleasure as finally it erupted from my skin. A violent spray of crimson showered over me; with each pulse I could feel my blood flow in rivets down the open wound that was now my back. Some foreign appendages were twitching with new life, an action I found exceptionally terrifying.

'You're beautiful now, mon oiseau. My lovely harbinger.'

Nearly choking on my own desperate breath, I knelt wearily while resting on my heels. My own trembling hands wound around myself in an awkward embrace as I groped my exposed back. The mud only served to further irritate the wound and with gritted teeth I patted at the limbs. I could feel them growing under my touch, from bone to flesh in a matter of moments.

The process was so exhausting I found myself teetering on the balls of my heels; even kneeling as I was couldn't keep me straight. My vision slowly ebbed in and out, the world was bleak and bleary. I stared emptily at the face of my best friend and could hear nothing even as he shouted in my face. His blue eyes shimmered with unshed tears and I could do nothing, say nothing.

'So much potential in this body just waiting to be awakened...'

This time when Facilier tried to take over, I didn't have the strength left to fight. His presence pulsed through me like a torrent of darkness. Such intense power; it took me under in an instant. When my body fell numb I knew I had lost to him.

I saw through my eyes like a silent cinema; I could see the ground was wet but could not feel it. Zack again was speaking to me but it fell on deaf ears. The only thing I could hear was my voice laced with the echo of the doctor's. Though even those words were jumbled and lost. I could see my friend's eyes grow wide with fear, watched as my body stood and embraced his.

My body moved on its own accord, felt his joy as my hands circled around Zack's neck, watched the confusion build in his eyes. I could see his lips move to form my name, oh but if I could scream and the world would stop to listen!

"No, don't do this... Please! You have you 'vessel' just leave him be!" Vaguely I was aware of how pathetic I must have sounded, but in this moment I didn't care.

I felt my chest rumble with laughter and heard my words as if I were underwater, "To free them from that which binds them... A lesson for the afterlife, mon oiseau, pick your words carefully when you barter."

Great claws tore at my forearms shredding easily through the skin and forcing my body to stagger. For the second time that night I was feeling glad I was numb. I could feel his hatred grow inside me as my eyes met with heated mercury pools. Squall stood between my body and Zack's, safely sheltering him from my reach.

Wether it was the challenging posture his body held coupled with the anger and disappointment his eyes held or even the words he spoke which I couldn't hear, something roused a reaction from my body. I realized how disappointed I was that I would never understand him and so very disappointed that I proved so weak.

My heart fluttered in my chest and with it came a small rush of returning sensations; I could feel a warmth concentrated in my gut that was both foreign and invigorating. Its light felt like a safe haven from the cold numbness that was becoming my body. I focused my essence into it causing it to spill out like a cup overly full. Soft lights fluttered like wings inside my body, gently burning away the shadows encasing it.

With it came the awful reawakening; the force stop and restart of my heart and the searing agony that was my body. I fell to my knees in an instant, torn between being glad to be in control for a moment and being pissed off that everything hurt the way it did. Comparatively, I rather like being nothing but fuzzy warmth.

I could hear him screaming inside my body, his rage aggravated my already stinging wounds. I whispered softly just loud enough for myself to hear, "I will not be your vessel." Something about saying it aloud makes it more potent; the same could be said about any incantation. They say that your spirit is its strongest before you die; people are capable of the most wonderful and terrible things in circumstances of great peril. I'd like to find out how much of that is true.

With gnashing teeth I gripped at the foreign appendage that fell towards my right shoulder blade.

'What are you doing?'

My grip tightened with his words, almost crushing to the sensitive flesh overlaying the hollow bones.

"Being a pain in your ass..."

'Just like stripping a bandaid...' I told myself. I drew in a deep shaking breath and held it for a heartbeat or two before snapping my wrist; successfully breaking the wing leaving it to hang limply at a bad angle. The pain shook me to the very core and even through my screams I could hear his too; the appendages were tied deeply to his essence.

Something warm trickled down my face; it wasn't until I took a choking breath did I realize it was my own tears. I could feel my body wholly and my own; I would have smiled if I could have. My tremblingly hand found its way returning to the offended limb and grasping it once more. It was already badly torn and broken but I couldn't leave it hanging like that; it had to be removed completely.

Just touching the flesh sent new pain in pulses throughout the area, I couldn't hold it without screaming. I could feel that fluttering warmth inside me like a fire of determination; I don't know why but I had to do this. Another violent twist of my wrist and tug, the skin split and tore raggedly in its wake. I cast the thing to the ground, splattering it into the mud.

My throat was raw from the intensity of the screams; I was fairly certain a good portion of them were profane and guttural. When I could finally stand to open my eyes I stared at the alien appendage covered in mud. Just diaphanous webbed skin pulled tight over muscle and bone; the lack of feathers made it appear all the more ghastly. I was glad to be rid of it.

The trauma had worked to weaken him for I could no longer feel the edge of his hold. Instead I could feel the warmth from before building in me like a rising tide, I was nearly choking on its presence. So much was light was inside of me and I hadn't a clue on what to do with it.

"You need only direct it, master. " The voice belonged to my daemon, though it was hoarse and quiet. "Wether you choose to release it or contain it is up to you."

Ah, now there's an idea. I clutched the periapt that hung from my neck in my bloodstained hand, and I smiled to myself wearily. Maybe the pain and exhaustion was starting to get to me after all.

"I'm sorry Freki but I'm going to have to rent your room out." The voice barely sounded my own anymore, it was hoarse and graveled.

I concentrated the force into my hands, the light that burned under the skin was bright enough to irritate my eyes. I held the periapt tight in my right hand while guiding my left over my body from the gut up. Everywhere it passed was radiating warmth until I got to my heart. As my hand hovered over it I could feel the cold void that was his spirit.

I felt him coiled like a serpent waiting to strike. I flexed my spirit behind his, using my power to force him out. His essence left my body slowly and collected over my palm, without true shape it looked much like a vortex of black smoke. Cautiously I pressed my palms together, bringing the periapt together with his soul. As I did lights danced around my hands while the shadows were near devoured by the stone, swirling inside it and changing the shape. No longer the image of my beloved wolf but now of something much darker. A fanged skull woke in its stead; the article that once pulsed warmth at my touch now burned of frost fire.

No sooner than the seal finished did I drop it from my grasp. Its dark energy seemed to stain the world beneath it for underneath it the grass had died. Unsure what to do with it immediately I left it where it fell. Tired as I was, I still had another issue to tend to. The power that had awakened did not seem to have a limit; without Facilier's presence feeding off it- there was just too much for me to handle. I felt as if I might burst.

Freki said I could channel it... so lets try that again..

Hastily I shoved my fists into the dirt and poured my power into the earth. The ground beneath me quivered and trembled violently, knocking Zack off balance and startling the two lycanthropes.

"What's happening?!" The frantic cry belonged to Zack, as he tried desperately to stand on the quaking ground.

"Too much... I can't control it for long."

My head was starting to ache from the build up of essence, if I didn't channel it out faster I would have an outbreak. That much magick releasing at once basically turns into a mana-bomb. Very powerful, extremely destructive and likely fatal.

"Sora, take Zack and head for Merlin's, go, quickly!"

Squall's voice was barely heard on my ears but from the sound of my friend's protests I was the only one who had trouble understanding it. My head literally felt like it was trying to split. I clutched at it tightly as if it would actually help it not to. I could barely register Squall's magick as he shifted, it felt so tiny in comparison to what was inside of me.

I felt his hands cover mine and his forehead brush against my bangs, his voice came soft but authoritative, "Cloud, I know it hurts but you need to stop. If you keep at this rate you're going to kill us all."

This time whent he tears left my eyes I could feel them drop down and spill over my lips, truthfully I was a little more than frightened. "I can't make it stop!"

"Yes, you can. Stop second guessing yourself, you can do this, Cloud!"

For a brief moment our eyes locked and I felt it again, the same flutter from before. Just what is that feeling and why is it tied to my magick? My thoughts were stopped abrupt when he closed the distance and locked his lips with mine. As soon as the contact was sealed I felt his presence touch mine; it wasn't like the parasitic attachment Facilier had done but more of a guiding hand. I could feel him guiding my magick.

Slowly I felt it leave the earth around me, stilling is violent quakes. Again it coursed through me and just when I thought it was too much I felt it change. The magick coursing through me caused my skin to burn pleasantly and hum with its power, it was an odd sensation. No longer could I feel the wound agape on my back, instead it felt like it was closing. The remaining featherless wing burst into plumes all at once.. Feathers as black as the night fluttered down in excess.

Slowly, my body stopped aching. Healing magick while wonderful in its principle takes a lot of mana to channel; I could feel myself coming down to a maintainable level. Playfully, I decided to kiss him back. Much to my pleasure he opened his mouth to me and when our tongues touched I felt my magick enter him like a swift wind. The mouthful of whiskers I was greeted by told me I wasn't the only one caught off guard by it.

I blushed lightly as I hastily drew away, "S-sorry. I didn't think that would happen."

His eyes twinkled in the moonlight, obviously pleased. "How do you feel?"

"Still a little over loaded but I don't feel like exploding anymore." I stood in a graceful sweep and walked over to the large tree on the small isle. The broken limb lying in waste on the ground struck a little close to home and discomforted me. Experimentally I placed my hand on its trunk and pushed my magick into it, this time I focused it on recreating what was lost, a mix of conjuration and restoration magick. I wasn't sure it would work until I saw the branch shimmer with my light. Slowly it creeped outward, the old wood groaned in protest at the strange growth.

I poured all my excess magick into it until the branch was whole again and I was left nearly depleted. Physically drained I leaned against the trunk for support. I was so very tired. The exhaustion seemed to be affecting my daemon as well for he lay in a small heap in the nest of roots below me. Even his glow had faded and dimmed.

I watched curiously through heavy lids as he shifted back again, a process that no matter the light always looked very painful. The remaining wing twitched at my side as a nice reminder to how close I had felt the pains of shifting. I couldn't imagine going through that every time.

Though the lighting was dim I could see him stoop to pick up the relic I had dropped before. As he approached me could see he was binding it in the shirt I had thrown off earlier when my wings were sprouting.

"That was rather impressive. Does the earth always respond so strongly to your call?"

"I'm not sure; I've never tried to use my magick this way." My hands pulsed with the remnants of power like a second heartbeat. I closed my eyes and let my head rest on the rough bark of the trunk. Facilier's darkness had stirred something inside me, I hardly felt myself.

"What do you plan to do with this?"

Squall's voice cut through my thoughts, slightly jarring me from my half slumber. I sighed deeply and cast weary eyes from the bundle of cloth in his hands to lock contact with his frosted steel, "Technically its my perpetrator now. So I'll hang on to it until I can turn it in and make sure it gets properly stored."

"Why did you stay?"

The corner of his mouth twitched upwards in the slightest of smiles as he offered me his hand. "I thought I could help you."

''Thought'?" A small chuckle escaped me as he gave a slight nod while pulling me to my feet. "Thats a hell of a gamble to take. What if you hadn't been able to?"

He gave a light shrug, that partial smile still barely visible on his lips. "But I did."

Try as I might I couldn't stifle the laughter that bellowed forth at his comment. Oh what Zack would give to see someone give me a taste of my own medicine! This was a man who liked to test his dumb luck. "Was the redirection another gamble?"

"Well both yes and no. It was your wolf that suggested it though I myself was unsure how to do it."

I smiled down at the form of my resting wolf; trailing my hand over his fur in a mock pet which stirred his image with wispy trails. "You've got some 'splaining to do Mr. Wolf."

Large ears twitched in response, his awkward mouth twitched into very doggy grin, "Mayhap on the morrow ser."

"Are you fit for travel?"

Amber eyes shone in the shafted moonlight, "I'm alright master. Let us leave this place."

Nodding lightly I turned to face Squall, "I am sorry to ask this of you but I am very tired. Would you be willing to- Ah!" I hadn't even finished asking the favor before he scooped me up and held me flush against his bare chest. The way he cradled caused my wing to fold unto me in a completely painless position.

"If you complain I'll drop you."

"... Fair enough."

It wasn't until Freki snickered did I start to flush, "Like a prince and his knight in shining velvet."

I cringed at the comparison; Freki like a good friend was just so embarrassing at times. My face buried itself between my palms, "Can we just go, please?"

After another bout of light banter on my behalf we were finally off. I'd even managed not to make it awkward for myself by ignoring his graphic state. I'd even managed to fall asleep in his grasp. I don't recall anything about the rest of the journey, just waking up on his living room floor sandwiched between two large cats.

A thick long tail had managed to coil around my leg, a low purring resonated every exhale at my back. It was one of the few times I'd woken up and felt just so completely safe. I found myself trying to nestle into his form further but my wing got in the way. It didn't take long for me to doze off again.

When I awoke again it was from a whirring in my rear pocket. The haze of sleep shook itself from me hastily as I drew my work phone from my pocket. Not bothering to look at the contact I answered quickly, "Hn... Hello?"

"Hoo boy, you sound plum tuckered. Long night Strife?"

I'd recognize that accent anywhere, "Like you wouldn't believe Kinneas."

"Just thought you'd like to know some old coot just turned himself in. Says he was involved in that case you were working on. Fella's name is Guiseppe; a gypsy puppeteer. He claims possession but you know the guys here are. They think he's just crazy. He's being detained but you're welcome to stop in for questioning."

A small chuckle escaped my lips, things were really beginning to look up. "Yeah I'll be in later. I gotta drop off my detainee anyway. Thanks for the heads up Kinneas. I'll see you soon."

"Leaving so soon?"

Long whiskers tickled strands of my hair as he spoke, I couldn't help but smile. "Soon, yes, but not yet." In my line of work you learn to truly appreciate every peaceful interval. "Can't wait to be rid of me, Hm?"

A light puff of air blew at my nape and though it was likely a scoff it still raised my temperature. "If you need to go, then go. If not your company is not minded here."

A bright smile graced my face even though I knew he couldn't see it. Nervously I reached for his tail and stroked it gently, "I'd rather like to stay just a little longer."

"Then be quiet so you don't wake anyone else up."

His tail twitched and flicked under my touch, thumping softly on my leg. Maybe he doesn't like me petting him? Feeling a little flustered for my ministrations I left my hand to rest on hip. Still it flicked next to me as if irritated. "Sorry... If I offended you."

I felt him sigh against my hair, his breath shuffled it lightly. His thick tail flicked a few times before the tip fell into my hand, curling lightly into it. It simulated the feeling of holding hands so well I felt myself blush. His words came so soft I almost didn't catch them but I was glad I did.

"Me too."


	6. Intermission

**Disclaimer: Aside from Freki and the plot I don't own anything.**

**A/N: So here we have a brief intermission chapter! Yay! Again nothing of real importance happens here it was just an idea I had to help bridge some occurrences. I did decide against explaining the whole Freki/Leon thing here because I really only wanted this to be like 10 pages long. So I assure you it will be addressed in the first segment of the next arc. I can't weasel out of it because if its not explained somethings won't make any damn sense in it.**

**Nonetheless I hope you folks enjoy reading the brief intermission chapter. **

* * *

**Intermission Episode**

**"The Arsonist"**

It had been a week since my meeting with the doctor in the swamp and things were winding down quite nicely; save for the nervous wreck that I was today. After a lengthy interrogation with the gypsy who turned himself inthe information he provided stirred kind of an uproar within the local community. Its almost impossible to keep anything quiet these days.

Guiseppe, a gypsy puppeteer who called himself "Gepetto", claimed he made a deal with Facilier that in exchange for his crafting services the doctor would use his connections to give him the soul of his lost son. With his story he claims a victim of circumstance; that he had no direct hand in the murders. That all acts of violence were done under possession.

That happens to be a problem; under the supernatural legislate TECHNICALLY he did not commit the crime so TECHNICALLY he is not to be held accountable for his actions. But only if there is evidence that supports this argument. The only problem with that is well, everything! The only way to know for sure is to use a medium to communicate with the accused spirit; which in this case is absolutely out of the question.

For once I was actually not favoring the stipulations in unnatural law. If he did actually have a hand in the killings then he should be punished for it. Not to mention that because this is a sensitive subject the department may have stretched the truth to the media. Possession is a dangerous topic to unleash upon the masses, it stirs panic quick and incites violence against those who commune with spirits for a living.

So we refer to it in public as D.I.D - Dissociative Identity Disorder. Which isn't a far stretch of the truth, one could argue its almost the same affliction as possession. However, raised a morale issue and a small protest. Some people weren't keen on the idea that you can be convicted even if you didn't directly do the crime. At the very least they want him seen into a mental institution if he is convicted, which won't happen because as far as we know he's not crazy.

I really don't envy those who choose to pursue a career in supernatural law. What a pain in the ass it is.

So here I am, with a bad case of 'nervous leg syndrome' tapping my foot furiously to some unknown rhythm in the lobby of our courthouse desperately awaiting the verdict of Gepetto's trial. While I don't doubt that much of his actions were influenced by the doctor, I don't buy for a minute that they were entirely. He knew what the marionettes were to be used for; I still believe he was controlling them even though he won't confirm it.

My biggest issue with Gepetto is that while he seems like a relatively nice man he's still a very dangerous one. He went through such great lengths for an attempt to get back what he'd once lost. Some people would do anything to see their loved ones safe, a scary but common understanding. Its those that would do anything to get them back after they have expired that frighten me. To me that shows that he has no limit, if he's willing to deal with the dead to get the dead; what's to convince me he won't be trying again? I really don't believe he would actually try to hurt anyone but I also don't doubt that if he believed the situation called for it that he would. I'd rather see a semi-innocent man convicted than allow him to escalate to the status of a villain.

Finally the door opened and a small group of people exited. I stood hastily and scanned the crowd for my target, my favorite prosecutor from Scrooge's firm. A young lady stepped out of the room, her short cornflower blue hair stood out starkly from her dark business attire. I rushed over to her side in an instant, preventing anyone else from stealing her attention.

"Aqua."

A warm smile graced her features as she turned to me, "You could have stayed in the room after your testimony, Mr. Strife."

I chuckled lightly, "My lack of appropriate clothing didn't fare well with Judge Eraqus."

"You never did explain why you're wearing a trench coat."

"Maybe I'm cold?"

"Bullshit. Its 102˚(38.8˚c) outside, how are you not dead?"

"Its a lot colder on my bike." That was actually true, the wind did drop the temperature and make it bearable while I was driving but coming to a stop was nearly unbearable. As for why I'm wearing a trench coat in the summer, well lets just say it took me all of five minutes to see the wing on my back was really freaking people out. I figured it best to keep it hidden until we find a way to safely remove it.

She sighed softly and shook her head, her cornflower tresses did well to frame her face even in the most subtle of movements. "I suppose you wanted to know the outcome?"

My smile faded as swiftly as it came as I gave her the slightest of nods.

"There wasn't enough evidence to pin him for the murders but thanks to the written testimonies we were able to get him as an accessory for conspiracy to commit murder. That combined with the charge of unlicensed spirit summoning, communing, and dealing, he's looking at twelve years. Minimum of nine to be served before parole is an option."

I sighed relieved and hugged her loosely, "Thats my girl."

"You make it sound like I'm out for blood."

"You mean you're not?"

The jab I received to the gut made the comment far more valuable. She was so much fun to tease. Now how she managed to do that in a room full of people and still appear graceful is beyond me; truly she is a work of art.

"Still, the town is a better place because of you. Thank you, Aqua."

A bashful smile graced her face and I couldn't help but return it. Casually I pulled her into a quick but awkward side hug. Her heels made her nearly my height, kinda kills the 'big brother' feel I have for her.

"So miss Aqua, care to join me for a bite to eat?"

From her light pout to the the way she gnawed on her bottom lip I already knew her answer, "I'd like to but I can't. I have to get back to the firm, Scrooge will want to know first hand the details of the trial."

"He keeps you guys on pretty short leashes huh?"

She gave a slight shrug, "He can be a little strict but he is still the best. Couple more years in his firm and I'm set. I could even open my own firm if I wanted to." Her eyes glittered with aspiration; this was a woman who would be going places. She's one of the few people I whole heartedly respect.

I smiled to her and mused her hair, successfully ruining her perfect business style. Her fussy glowering just added to her charm. "Alright, I'll be on my way then. Take care, Aqua."

I tossed her a polite wave before slinking through the crowd and out into the wall of heat that was the outside world. She wasn't joking about it being 102˚ (38.8˚c), it seriously took me all of five seconds to start sweating, it was pretty gross. I dearly wished I could take off this fucking coat.

It honestly felt less like living and more like melting. I found myself jogging across the parking lot over to my bike where for the umpteenth time I found myself very grateful for Loz's generous gift. If I had wear a helmet with this coat I would probably pass out.

In all honesty I felt pretty bad about my last conversation with him. True to my word I did speak with him when I got back, it just wasn't the conversation he was hoping for. Its unfortunate that what attracted me to him in the first place is the same reason why I can't see him on anything but a professional basis. Monsters like me can't date normal people; it tends to shorten their lifespan. I learned a lot about myself that night in the swamp; dating him would be like living on an active volcano. Not to mention the brutal reminder of what happens to people close to me.

As for Squall... I hadn't spoken to him since I left that morning, mostly because I didn't know what to say. I do owe him for saving my life and it would be nice to clear some things up.

After thirty excruciating minutes of driving I was back to my apartment complex. I could hardly contain my excitement as I bolted up the stairs and through the door. No sooner than it shut did I shed the tormenting article. As I stretched I loosed a hearty sigh as my wing moved with me. It was both irritating and wonderful how sensitive it was.

"I love you, central air."

A nice cold beer, some quality couch time, and maybe a nap if Freki will let me sleep. Since I sealed Facilier in his relic he doesn't really have anywhere to retreat so he kinda just stays in my home. While I feel a little bad about it, I mostly don't. Its been a nice change to come home to. Only problem is that as a spirit he doesn't really need to sleep so often times he gets pretty bored.

Lazily I sauntered over to the fridge while humming a tune. Sloppily I leaned against its frame as I pulled it open. Two large amber eyes greeted me from within the box as the rest of the form came barreling out. I screamed immediately and jumped back in an attempt to climb the kitchen counter backwards.

"Holy shit! Freki!" My heart was thundering in my chest and my adrenaline rushed through my veins; he had scared the hell out of me.

A very wide doggy grin adorned his awkward face, "Welcome home master!"

"Were you looking for fucking Narnia?! Why were you hiding in the fridge?!"

His spiny tail wagged lightly on the floor all the while his grin held, "I wanted to scare you."

I scoffed and buried my face in my palm, "No kidding, gods damn..."

"Does it not bring you joy? I thought your culture enjoyed being frightened."

Ah, now I felt like an asshole. I peeked at him through my fingers and sighed softly into my palm, "Some people do like it; I appreciate what you were trying to do but you really shouldn't be jumping out at people like that. Especially after what happened last week."

"I see."

With his ears drooped and his tail sat idle it was an upsetting sight. He was really hard to stay mad at. He also unintentionally puts me on guilt trips being that since I'm the only one that can see him I should allow him to entertain himself when he can. It'd help if he at least had someone else he could converse with.

Oh, now there's an idea…

"Freki," his large amber eyes blinked curiously at me. "How'd you like to get out for a bit tonight?" When his tail wagged furiously behind him I couldn't help but smile.

Much to my appreciation the night had brought the temperature down to a very tolerable mid 80˚(30˚c), which meant I no longer felt like I was dying. Our destination wasn't far from where I lived, a short fifteen minutes from my home on bike. Though it wasn't for long I could see how my daemon enjoyed himself on the little excursion.

When we finally reached our destination I found myself having butterflies in the stomach. I felt quite nervous and excited sitting on my bike in the small lot. I wonder if he's even here tonight? Alright Cloud, get a grip on yourself. Just march in there, order a drink and be casual.

Yet still my body clung to the bike. I hung my head dejectedly and pushed my goggles up into my hair. I really wished I wasn't so awkward. Freki stared at me curiously from his position on the pavement, his ghostly tail wagging in quick succession. I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose before dismounting. Soon as my boots touched the ground my daemon sprinted to the door. With how excited he was there was no way I was turning back now.

Sleeping Sun… I must have passed this place a dozen times or more in the past. It was a small modern style bar, very unlike Moon on the Water. It even looked to be having a fair night as far as business was concerned. More than a handful of cars were parked alongside my bike in the lot, well for enough for a Wednesday.

I took a deep breath and loosed it slowly as I pushed open one of the double glass doors. The interior was interesting, simple and aesthetically pleasing to the eye. The low lighting merely added to its seemingly domestic charm. Freki seemed pleased as well as he took it upon himself to find a seat at the bar for himself. Watching him struggle to sit comfortably was far more amusing than it should have been. When he finally figured out he was too large for the small stool he settled for resting his hind quarters on it with his forepaws resting on the island bar itself. A fond smile graced my lips as I joined him, sitting in the stool beside my wolf.

"Hoy there, you're a new face."

The voice belonged to whom I assumed to be the bar tender. A tall lanky man with hair every bit as red as my daemon's coat blown back into an impressive spiked mane. Bright emerald eyes shone accented by long dark lashes and two tattoos like tears high on his cheeks.

Something about him seemed vaguely familiar though I knew I hadn't met him before. I offered him a friendly smile as I spoke, "Yes, this is my first time here."

He returned the smile with a toothy grin, "The name's Axel, I'll be your tender tonight. What can I start you off with?"

Axel? Now that definitely rings a bell. Argh, I hate it when this happens!

"I'll uh, hm." Honestly I hadn't really come to drink so I was at a bit of a loss trying to order one.

"Cat got your tongue?"

Well, one could say that. "Heh, something like that. Why don't you surprise me? Make me your favorite beverage."

"Why my favorite?" The confusion was plain on his face, the slight cock of his head was just unfairly cute.

"That way if I hate it you can drink it."

His laughter came robust and unadulterated, "I can't say my boss would be pleased if I was drinking on the job, he might kill me."

I grinned more to myself than for him, "Oh is your boss a wicked man?"

Axel had a playful twinkle in his eyes, it let on to the underlying devious nature I was sure he had. "Oh Leon's not so bad. Deep down he's just a big ol' pussy cat."

It was my turn to laugh, clearly he knew about his affliction. To jest about it so brazenly, ah, this kid had balls. I watched him silently with growing concern as he began to mix my special request. Six different spirits were being mixed into a colins glass turning brown as the earth.

"I smell magick, master."

I flicked my eyes over to my daemon, his amber eyes were fixed on the redhead's back, though nothing about his posture suggested he was uneasy. One final splash on the mixture and he placed the dark fluid in front of me. A cheeky grin was plastered on his face as he placed his palm over the top of the glass. The familiar sensation of ants marching down my arms passed as he lifted his hand and the fluid ignited.

"Quick, make a wish!"

I chuckled softly, these kinds of theatrics is what gave mages a poor reputation but as a bar tender I imagine it left some interesting tips. "I wish to know what it is."

"My original recipe, I call it 'Adios Motherfucker'."

I quirked my brow at the name, now I remembered. "Seems fitting."

He gave a soft chortle, "How so?"

I blew out the flame then gave him a curious stare, "Oh nothing really. This just reminded me of a case one of my colleagues was on a few years back." He flinched under my scrutinizing gaze and I broadened my devious grin. "Some kid accidentally set fire to a dorm room during a party. When we questioned some of the guests they all said the same thing."

His emerald eyes gleamed mischievously, "And what was that?"

"That it was probably the guy who jumped out the window screaming 'adios motherfuckers!'"

I have to admit it was pretty fun watching him trying not to come undone. After a few seconds of struggling he finally cracked and leaned onto the counter laughing hysterically. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was remembering it himself.

Using his elbow to prop himself up on the counter he spoke between his fits,"Ah, fucking kids, ya?"

"Heh, yeah. They never did catch him y'know."

"What would you have done if you caught him?" His tone held just a hint of nervousness.

I eyed him over the rim of the glass while taking a generous sip, the beverage while extremely strong was very tasty. While its not something I like to admit to, I rather enjoyed Peach Schnapps. As I set the glass down I traced the rim of the glass while giving him my best playful grin, "If I'd have met him then I probably would have shaken his hand. That place was a shit hole." I could practically see the tension fall from his body, pleased with myself I continued on. "Ah, but if I met him now I'd would just ask him for a glass of water. I need to be able to drive my bike home eventually."

Just like that the gleam was back in his eyes, I guess he no longer felt threatened by me. Which was good because I wasn't really looking to solve old petty crimes. As far as I'm concerned if no one got hurt its not that big of a deal. I mean sure destruction of property sucks but its not severe enough to waste my time with.

He was still grinning when he placed the cup down in front of me, "Now it'd be REALLY impressive if you could light this on fire." I tapped on the rim of the glass.

A fiery red brow arched high, "Now why the hell would I do that?"

"Because there are girls watching?"

Slowly he pushed himself off the counter and gazed from corner to corner then coming back to meet my own, "Unless you're hiding something under that coat the only person here is you."

"Well you know if you don't think you can do it... I mean thats pretty advanced stuff so I understand if you can't." I was really enjoying teasing him, he responded so well to it.

He gave a light scoff and a confident stare, "You show me what's under that coat and I'll light your fucking water on fire."

I feign winced, "Ooh, thats not really a fair trade. I mean, what if I was naked under this? Thats way better than lighting a glass of water on fire." My skin had started to flush from the alcohol making it too uncomfortable to continue wearing the coat. Taking it off did sound like a good idea but at the same time I really wasn't wearing a shirt under it.

"Well don't go rousing my dragon from its lake of fire with that thought while I'm at work!"

"Lake of fire?" It wasn't until I was sipping from the water he fetched that I got the joke. THE CARPET MATCHES THE DRAPES, **THE CARPET MATCHES THE FUCKING DRAPES**. I inhaled so much water for a few seconds I thought I was going to die. My lungs rattled with the coughing fit I went into all whilst laughing hysterically. As far as dick jokes go that was a new instant favorite for me.

"Whoa hey, you okay there blondie?"

I nodded furiously while coughing into my hand, my stupid grin held through it all and through the fits I was still laughing. Oh man, that was so worth the pain. My eyes had watered a bit in the process and my voice was hoarse, "Yeah, fine. That was just much funnier than it should have played Axel, well played."

"Pick your words carefully master, I smell desire on him." Freki's voice jarred on my ears causing a very noticeable flinch. He'd been so perfectly quiet I'd forgotten he was even there.

Ah crap, was I doing it again? I really can't distinguish between flirting and playful conversation. Now I'm going to look like an asshole for leading him on.

"So does your manager usually not make rounds or is tonight just a special occasion?"

"Nah, he usually just lets us do whatever as long as the place is clean and the guests are served."

"I see." Idly I pulled a twenty out of my pocket and placed it on the table. I gave a small but casual smile to him, "Cash me out please?"

"Sure thing."

As he made his way to the register I slumped a little in my stool, "This is not how I planned for this to go." Seriously though, what kind of manager doesn't make rounds? Completely ruined the whole 'lock eyes from across the room and act casual' approach I wanted to go for. I was a little more than disappointed, "I came here to see Squall, not to flirt with the bartender."

"You've done well the opposite."

"I'm aware of that, Freki, thank you." I sighed softly and took a sip of water. I really wished I was bolder about these things. I could just ask him to bring him out here but that seems a little mean after unintentionally flirting for an hour.

Freki seemed discomforted by the situation, not that I could really blame him. "I don't understand. You've already kissed him why would it be awkward to summon him?"

A light blush burned on my cheeks with memory of it, the whole situation was about as clear as mud. "That was... different. Under a different pretense I would agree with you but circumstances as they were it wasn't a romantic gesture."

"Well how do you know that? I never told him he had to kiss you; he only had to make contact."

"Oh." **OH**. So maybe he does actually like me...? Decision made. "Well... then I definitely can't talk to him now."

Freki gave a heavy scoff as he jumped down from his stool and stretched on the floor. "Your generation is absolutely impossible."

"Welcome to the modern world, Freki. Where its easier to kill a man than it is to talk to your crush." I held my cup up in mock toast before downing the last quarter of the mixed drink Axel had prepared for me earlier.

Speak of the red haired devil… He was well on his way back with my change in hand. I sighed lightly to myself, when did I get to be such a mess? Something resembling a bark came from behind me, immediately drawing my attention. I quirked a brow at my daemon sitting on the floor, "Was that you?" I asked half in disbelief. I'd never heard him make a sound like that before.

He grinned up to me in an almost sinister fashion, "No master, never."

As soon as I turned around to face Axel it started again, only louder in volume and repeating. "If you keep turning around he'll think you're trying to loon about."

I couldn't stifle the exasperated growl from my lips; I really hated that sound.

"What crawled up your ass in the few minutes I was gone?" Axel said with a placating smile. "You're scowling."

"Just been a long day, sorry." As much as I wanted to return a smile Freki's incessant 'barking' was getting to me. When he offered the change up I waved it off, "No, no, keep it please."

The red head smiled a little brighter, without the barking it may have seemed charming. "Hoy there, thats almost as much as your bill. You sure about that?"

"Good drink, good company, good tip. You earned it junior."

"'Junior'?" His laughter only seemed to make Freki bark even louder. If you could truly kill a ghost I might have tried to. The redhead before me fixed me with a borderline lecherous expression. "I'll have you know that there's nothing 'junior' about my-"

"**AXEL**!"

At the sound of his name he nearly jumped out of his skin; I'd never seen someone cringe so hard in my life. A very annoyed brunette stepped out from behind a door near the kitchen, even from my position I could see the rather heated glare he was giving the bartender. "Stop harassing customers."

"Aw, but boss you know how much I like blondes."

The fiery redhead shot me a wink from behind the counter making me smile again. Honestly my face was starting to hurt from it, it'd been a long time since I just had fun like this. Kinda sad I don't usually get to laugh so much.

"Especially the handsome mysterious type that wear long coats in the summertime and don't leave you their name."

"Holy hell, its like you won the fucking lotto with me, haha."

After what felt like an eternity Squall finally met my gaze. I fixed him with a bright smile and inviting posture trying very hard to fight my growing nervousness. What could have been mistaken as the hint of a smile twitched to life on his lips. "Well that explains the barking."

"Got a few minutes?"

"Axel," The redhead met his gaze with a slight pout as if he already knew the request."Why don't you go help Roxas clean up the back? I'll cover out here."

He huffed playfully, "Oh, of course you offer that when there are no customers." Still he obliged, disappearing into the walled off kitchen area.

Squall came to sit on the stool beside me, that hint of a smile still present on his face. "I didn't think I'd be seeing you again."

"Oh well the bill's already paid so I can just go if you prefer…"

He gave a light amused scoff, "Thats not what I meant. Your presence is a pleasant surprise."

"Glad you think so."

"Shouldn't you thank him, master?"

"Thank me for what?" His fine dark brows had furrowed slightly in confusion.

"For saving my life."

"Unnecessary, but alright."

I was finding it difficult to remain sitting still. I don't know why he made me so nervous, it was easier to talk to him when I was stressed out it seemed. Though I had turned from him I could feel his eyes still on me, "There was something I had wanted to ask you."

He gave a light shrug, "Go for it."

Nervously I flicked my eyes back to his and tried to hold those frosted steel eyes in mine. Faintly I was aware of the light flush coming to life on my cheeks, "When we were in the swamp… You could have just touched me and still had the same effect. Why did you choose to kiss me?"

"Hm," he fixed me with a vaguely haughty expression. It was the same smugness I had seen a glimpse of in Merlin's home when we first met in the same form. "Because I thought I could get away with it."

I smiled playfully through my intense blush, "Do you only kiss people you think you're never going to see again?"

"Only if I'm hoping for them to find me again."

"And how's that working out for you?"

"Fairly well I'd say. After all," He paused for a moment to place his hand on mine, "you made your way here."

"Oh sweet, what did I win?" My tone was honeyed and I could feel the tension begin to fade from my body. He was really easy to be around.

"Hm," He slid off the tall stool and stretched gracefully though because of his business casual attire there was no teasing glimpse of skin. Not surprisingly I was more than a little disappointed by it. "Deducting from your claimed balance the amount of time it took you to make your way over here and for flirting with my employee I'd say its you who owes me a prize."

"What! I was not flirting with him." His eyes narrowed as he scrutinized my face, causing me to huff in annoyance. "What?"

"Oh you're just so full of shit I was looking for the brown in your eyes."

This man! I growled softly and punched him lightly in the arm, causing him to chuckle. "I can't believe I thought you were cool."

"I can't believe that was past tense. I am most definitely cool."

We shared a short laugh together; mine being more at my terrible flirting skills. The clock on the wall ticked away in the few moments of our silence being a painful reminder that my time was coming to an end. The hour was growing late and loathe as I was to leave but I was getting pretty tired.

I fished out my pen and pad from my coat pocket again ever grateful that I don't leave home without it. In my finest penmanship I scribed a quip and my personal cell. Somehow I much doubted he'd call my work phones if he called at all. In tearing off the small sheet I held it fast while stuffing the other pieces back into my pocket.

"What's that you got there?" His tone carried all the curiosity his eyes glittered with. He really was very feline.

"Your prize." Grinning, I pressed the neatly folded paper into his palm and closed his fist over it. Carefully I guided him backwards to his stool and sat him down which put him closer to being on eye level with me. I could feel my cheeks begin to burn as I closed the distance between us, doing everything in my power to build up the drumroll. Honestly, I was so nervous I thought I might miss.

I let my bangs brush against his forehead and my lips hover over his for a a few heartbeats before gently seizing them. I kept the kiss very chaste, just soft pushes while I stroked his cheek idly with my free hand. Playfully I flicked my tongue across his bottom lip until he finally opened his mouth to me. Allowing my self the indulgence I slipped my muscle into his mouth and traced the roof of his mouth earning a delicious shudder from him before I withdrew.

Grinning wickedly to myself I slapped his cheek playfully twice, "Good night Squall." I released my hold on his hand and headed for the door. I didn't have to turn around to know he was still watching me. Not sure but I think I left an impression, bully for me.

It wasn't until I was mounting my bike that Freki decided to join me.

"My curiosity is peaked, what did you scribe?"

A small chuckle fell from my lips as my bike roared to life, "'Your hunt begins, tag you're it.'"


End file.
